rey de corazones
by isabella123456
Summary: Isabella Swan , una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas,Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

Argumento:

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Isabella Swan , una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad!

Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Edward la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prólogo**_

Fue un infierno de mañana. Posiblemente el peor día de su vida, pero Bella Swan se reservaba una opinión al respecto.

Una espesa niebla envolvía la ciudad de San Francisco, perfecto reflejo de su oscuro estado de ánimo mientras ponía un pie en el pórtico de su apartamento y buscaba en su bolso. Acababa de subir los tres pisos a su apartamento, que estaba encima del restaurante _The Dim Sum_ en la calle Grant, y había estropeado su último par de medias de nylon de tamaño grande porque _alguien_ había dejado un cubo de fregar en el rellano del segundo piso.

Maldita sea, tenía que conseguir un nuevo apartamento _y_ una nueva casera.

Y, por supuesto, para poner un broche de oro a su día, mientras hacía la caminata desde su _ex-_trabajo en Market street, todo el camino hasta Grant, cayó en el que era posiblemente el charco más profundo de toda la maldita ciudad. Y sin duda el más contaminado.

Bella se estremeció, con los dedos de los pies cada vez más adormecidos en sus zapatos. Ahora caminaba empapada _¿dónde estaba esa maldita llave?_ Después de esta mañana, se volvería loca si hubiera perdido la llave de su casa.

Normalmente Bella estaría en el trabajo en este momento, llevando a cabo eficientemente mundanas tareas secretariales para Mitch, ese tonto contable para quien _trabajaba_. Sin embargo, cuando había insistido esa mañana que su nombre _no era_Mónica1, y que él _no era_ el Presidente, y que sus funciones de secretaria _no incluían_chuparle el pene—la despidió.

¡El muy cabrón la había despedido!

Bueno, sería un hijo de puta menos en la CPA2 cuando su hermana gemela Rosalie se lo comiera. Siendo una dinámica abogada, Rosalie se especializaba en acoso sexual, y Bella tenía toda la intención de contratarla y hacer que ese hijo de puta _pagara._

Bella dio un grito de frustración y casi tiró su bolso en el cemento agrietado. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita llave?

Una salpicadura aterrizó en su hombro. Muy lentamente se volvió a mirar, a sabiendas de lo que estaría en su gabardina, incluso antes de que lo viera.

Excremento de paloma.

Bella gimió y se golpeó la frente contra la puerta de madera de su apartamento.

_Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto_.

¿Cómo podría el día, empeorar?

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, más duramente esta vez. Se abrió y tropezó con el umbral, apenas arreglándoselas para no caer de frente. La asaltaron los olores a tocino rancio y alfombras mohosas.

_Maldito Jon_. Su pequeño olvidadizo, _irresponsable_ novio se había olvidado _otra vez_ de cerrar la puerta.

Bueno, esta vez podría ser la única cosa en toda la miserable mañana resuelta a su favor.

A Bella le dolía desde la cabeza a los pies cuando dejó caer su bolso en el soporte del teléfono justo en la entrada y entonces cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que ser despedida, caer en un charco del tamaño de la Bahía de San Francisco, y triturar sus medias, su mejor y más caro par —sin mencionar el excremento— sería tan agotador?

Y todo antes del mediodía.

Se sacó la gabardina sucia por los hombros y la dejó caer en el agrietado linóleo blanco y negro. Se quitó los empapados zapatos y las medias de nylon húmedas. Sus sandalias de tacón bajo estaban en su bolso — todos en la Ciudad junto a la Bahía caminaban arriba y debajo de las empinadas colinas con zapatos cómodos y se llevaban los de tacón para el trabajo. Con sus calles estrechas y con su falta de aparcamiento a bajo costo, nadie conducía al trabajo en San Francisco. En su lugar, caminaban o subían a los autobuses urbanos o montaba en los tranvías.

Bella exhaló un cansado suspiro mientras tiraba de la corta falda que se había torcido de alguna manera alrededor de sus amplias caderas de manera que la cremallera estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué no podía ser delgada, como su gemela, en vez de tener todas esas gruesas, onduladas y abultadas formas? A Bella no le hubiera importado en absoluto ser idénticas, siempre y cuando ambas se parecieran a Rosalie. Lo único que tenían en común eran sus ojos color turquesa.

Bella suspiró nuevo mientras apretaba la cinta de seda azul que sostenía su cabello hacia atrás, lejos de su cara más redondeada, que la de Rosalie. Levantó sus finos, largos, rubios y muy lacios cabellos del cuello de la blusa, y miró el teléfono.

Respirando hondo, tomó el auricular y marcó el número del móvil de Rosalie. _¡Lo que diría cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado!_

"Habla Rosalie," dijo con voz firme; con la de no-se-metan-conmigo que usaba en las empresas.

"Habla tu gemela favorita," dijo Bella mientras jugueteaba con la pulsera tejida que su hermana le había dado para su decimoctavo cumpleaños, hacía seis años.

El tono de Rosalie cambió al instante al tono para los amigos, amantes de la diversión con los que su hermana Bella había crecido. "Hey, Hermana. ¿Ya te deshiciste de ese perdedor?"

Los ojos de Bella miraron al techo de la pequeña entrada. Ni a su mejor amiga Maryam, ni a su hermana les había gustado Jon en absoluto. No veían el lado divertido en él, ni la forma en que la hacía reír. "Estás hablando de mi prometido."

Rosalie resopló. "Sí. El perdedor".

"Lo que sea." Bella giró el cable de teléfono como una pequeña cuerda para saltar. "Estoy llamando desde casa. ¿Estás en la oficina, o trabajas fuera de tu apartamento hoy?"

"Estoy justo en el piso de arriba." Los documentos crujían mientras Rosalie hablaba. "¿Debo saltar dos veces?"

"No tendrás por casualidad algún bote de almendra con dulce sabor a moca en el congelador, ¿verdad?" Bella estiró tenso el cable del teléfono. "Jon se comió la última que tenía. Y maldita sea, tengo que hablar con alguien."

"Dos botes completos. ¿Es un problema de un bote por charla, o un problema de dos cucharadas por bote?"

"Cariño, necesito un bote completo para mí." Bella dio unos golpecitos con sus largas uñas a la mesita del teléfono, el clic-clac hacía eco en el pasillo vacío. "Algo que sucedió hoy"

_"¿Qué?"_ Bella podía imaginar a Rosalie inquieta en la silla mientras casi gritaba la palabra. "No estás herida ni nada, ¿verdad? Lo habría sentido"

"No" Ella tuvo que sonreír a su protectora hermana mayor por dos minutos. "No es nada de eso. Es—"

El grito apasionado de una mujer atravesó la habitación y Bella se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó Rosalie con voz de abogada.

"Espera." El corazón de Bella bombeó fuerte y apretó los dientes. "Estoy a punto de descubrirlo."

Dejó el teléfono en el soporte, y mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana diciendo: "¿ Bella? ¡Será mejor que estés de vuelta al teléfono en treinta segundos o bajaré con un mazo!"

La cabeza de Bella e zumbaba mientras sus pies descalzos caminaban sobre el suelo de linóleo agrietado hacia el único dormitorio. No podía ser. Él no lo haría. _¿Verdad?_

La risa femenina seguida de la familiar de Jon haciéndola gemir de éxtasis confirmó que sí sería capaz. _El hijo de puta la estaba engañado._

Pero tenía que verlo por sí misma. Tenía que ver que su prometido era un perdedor...

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta, y el zumbido en su cabeza aumentó. Efectivamente, Jon estaba desnudo y entre los muslos desnudos de Min, su _delgada_ y hermosa casera, mientras le succionaba los oscuros pezones de sus pequeños y firmes senos.

Y peor aún, estaban _en la cama de Bella_. La cama que había tenido desde que era adolescente y la que había traído cuando se había mudado lejos de casa.

¡Era su cama!

Bella quiso gritar, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse. Estaba pasando de nuevo. Maldita sea, _otra vez_. Haber atrapado a su último novio jodiendo al parecer no fue suficiente.

"¿Estás listo para follarme?" Min le preguntó Jon, con sus sensuales ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria.

"Oh, sí, nena." Jon quitó su oscuro pelo rojo de sus ojos mientras ella le agarraba el pene con la mano y lo colocaba en su entrada. "Quiero follarte bien".

"Esto es bueno", desde de la cómoda detrás de la puerta de la habitación le llegó la profunda voz de barítono de un hombre, y el zumbido en la cabeza de Bella alcanzó proporciones épicas.

Su boca se abrió mientras un gran hombre con barba entraba en el centro de la habitación. El tipo estaba parcialmente vestido con pantalones de cuero, cadenas de plata gruesas a juego, y un collar de pinchos. Había engrasado su miembro con algo, y lo acariciaba con la mano, arriba y abajo sobre su erección, mientras sostenía una correa de cuero con una cadena en la otra.

Bella captó el aroma de las rosas y contuvo el aliento. El idiota estaba usando _su_ crema de cara y cuerpo con aroma a rosas.

Antes de que se hubiera recuperado de _esa_ revelación, el barbudo llegó a Min y Jon, que todavía estaban acariciándose entre sí _en la cama de Bella._

Ella no lo podía creer. Jon iba a participar en un ménage à trois cumpliendo _la fantasía de Bella_con otra mujer.

Cuando Bella le había dicho a Jon que su fantasía más erótica era ser atada y follada por dos hombres a la vez, se había reído y le había dicho que nunca iba a suceder. Había dicho que tendría que conformarse con su pene en su vagina, y su favorito pene de cristal en el trasero, porque _él_ no lo iba a hacer. Así que ella había experimentado con varios juguetes y había usado su imaginación para el resto.

Y aquí estaba el hijo de puta, a punto de ayudar a Min a tenerlos en ambos extremos.

Sólo que el hombre grande con barba se acercó detrás del trasero flaco de Jon y le dio un par de rápidas bofetadas con la mano.

"¿Estás listo, Jon-boy?"

_¿Jon-boy?_

"Házmelo, Stone."

_¿Házmelo, Stone?_

Bella miraba con fascinación horrorizada mientras Stone se doblaba sobre Jon, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y fijando la correa de cuero alrededor del cuello de su _ex_-novio, y dejando que la larga y gruesa cadena de plata atada pasara por la espalda de Jon. Stone desenganchó una de las cadenas que colgaban de sus pantalones de cuero, la cadena con dos abrazaderas en ella. Mientras se preguntaba qué diablos iba a hacer con _eso_, Stone se la entregó a Min.

La mujer procedió a fijar de cada una de las abrazaderas en los pezones de Jon, y cuando ella tiró de la cadena, Jon gritó como un cerdo.

"¿Eso duele, esclavo?", Preguntó Min.

"Sí". Chilló la voz de Jon. "Duele realmente rico nena".

Min frunció el ceño y frunció los labios en una mueca. "De aquí en adelante me llamarás mi Ama, y te referirás a Stone como Amo. ¿Entiendes, esclavo?"

"Sí, ama." la respiración de Jon era más dificultosa, tenía una emocionada mirada en sus ojos y sonrojadas las mejillas. "Sí, amo."

_Oh. Mi. Dios_.

El pronto—ex-novio_—muerto_ de Bella era un maldito _sumiso_. Cuando se trataba de sexo, no le importaba las características de pequeño beta en un hombre, aunque ella prefería un alfa — una combinación que era más agradable. Sin embargo, ¿Un sumiso?_Diablos_. Bien para otros, pero no para ella.

"Te permitiré follarme, esclavo." Min redujo sus exóticos ojos. Puso tensas las cadenas y Jon tensó la mandíbula."Pero no te vendrás hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Está claro esclavo?

"Sí, Min." Jon gritó cuando ella tiró de las cadenas, rápidamente dijo, "Quiero decir, sí, ama".

Cuando llegó a las caderas de Jon, Stone presionó su pene erecto contra el trasero del_esclavo_. Él agarró el miembro de Jon, no muy gentilmente, y golpeó con látigo de cuero cerca de sus bolas.

"Se siente bien, ¿no esclavo?" Retumbó la voz baja de Stone.

Jon chilló de nuevo. "Muy bien".

Stone tomó la larga cadena que colgaba de su cuello y golpeó el trasero de Jon con él, lo suficiente como para dejar una roncha roja y Jon gritó.

"¡Amo!", Gritó Jon. "¡Quiero decir, muy bien, Amo!"

Stone tomó su pene bien lubricado y lo colocó al lado del rojo ano de Jon. "Esto va a doler, y a ti te va a encantar, ¿no es así, esclavo?"

Lamiéndose los labios, Jon respondió: "Sí, amo."

"Mueve tu polla a la vagina de Min." Stone golpeó la cadena por el trasero de Jon.

Jon respondió con otro grito y un "¡Sí, amo!" Y luego hundió su miembro en el agujero de Min.

"Muy buen esclavo," dijo mientras tiraba de sus pezones con las abrazaderas. "Ahora, cuando Stone te folle, quiero que me penetres sin parar. Si te detienes entonces me veré obligada a castigarte. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, ama."

Bella no podía creer lo emocionado que se veía Jon. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando de cada pedacito de esta rutina Dom/sub y estaba realmente disfrutándola. Una parte de ella se preguntó si sólo debía girar y alejarse, pero otra parte quería ver lo lejos que Jon podía llegar.

En el siguiente segundo se enteró, mientras Stone tiraba con fuerza de la cadena del collar de Jon mientras hundía su polla en el trasero de Jon y comenzaba a golpearlo sin piedad.

Jon, literalmente, gritó.

"¿Qué te parece esto, esclavo?", Gritó Stone mientras penetraba el trasero de Jon y lo azotaba al mismo tiempo con la cadena.

"Me encanta, amo," dijo Jon, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Min tiró de las abrazaderas de pezón y Jon volvió a gritar. "Lo siento, ama " dijo él y comenzó a penetrarla con su excusa-de-pinchazo. "Eso duele tan bien, mi ama y amo."

"Oh. Mi. Dios". El ronco susurro sobresaltado de Rosalie sacó a Bella de su trance horrorizado.

Su mirada saltó a la de su gemela y vio a Rosalie sosteniendo un mazo como si estuviera a punto de utilizarlo contra una cucaracha gigante. Una realmente grotesca come hombres cucaracha. Bella supo por la mirada en el rostro de Rosalie que Jon iba a salir muy lastimado, mucho más, una vez que consiguieran llegar hasta él.

"Ese hijo de puta te ha estado engañando." La voz-de-abogado-en-el-juzgado de Rosalie cortó lo que ocurría _en la cama de Bella_.

Todos los movimientos inmediatamente cesaron. Los tres se congelaron cuando sus miradas se fijaron en Bella y Rosalie.

"Mierda" masculló Jon.

Bella lo miró con más frialdad de lo que nunca creyó posible. "Querrás decir, mierda,_ama_."

Y con eso giró sobre sus talones descalzos y se marchó. Tenía que salir de la casa,_ahora_.

Infiernos, nunca sería capaz de dormir en esa cama de nuevo, mucho menos en ese apartamento.

Detrás de ella escuchó a Rosalie caer sobre los bastardos. Bella no tenía duda de que el apartamento estaría limpio de toda la escoria en un momento.

El zumbido en su cabeza realmente estaba llegando al nivel de migraña. Bella se puso un par de zapatos de caminar secos, tomó su chaqueta de béisbol de los San Francisco Giants, y agarró el bolso del soporte donde el auricular del teléfono todavía colgaba de su cordón.

En el fondo, oyó quejarse a Jon defendiéndose cuando empezó, "Si Bella no fuera tan gorda, yo no hubiera tenido que —"

Un chasquido se escuchó y entonces el grito de Rosalie "¡Hijo de puta!" cubrió el resto de las palabras del pelmazo mientras dejaba caer el mazo. Chillidos y gritos salieron del club de perversión inmediatamente después.

Sin mirar atrás, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Bella huyó a la seca mañana de San Francisco.


	3. nota

Hola lamento informales que no es capitulo,

Rey de corazones

Rey de espadas

Rey de diamantes

Son una saga, que da en ustedes **la decisión que las suba en orden que cuando termine una suba la otra o subirlas todas de una vez **

Me gustaría que me dijeran como quieren las historias, la saga tiene mas libros me gustaría hacer una encuesta de saber que personajes quieren para los otros libros,

Me motivan los comentarios, y ya tengo las adaptaciones completas de las tres historias y **cada cuanto quieren que actualice**

**Todo queda a decisión de ustedes **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 1**_

El Rey Edward se pasó la mano por su luminosa barba y flexionó sus poderosos músculos mientras fruncía el ceño a las cuatro cartas boca abajo sobre la _mesa de té_. Las cartas se burlaban de él desde el cuadro brillante que la Hechicera Kalina utilizaba para predecir el destino de los cuatro reinos a lo largo de las tierras Tarok.

Junto a él, la hechicera se movió y un corazón de cristal rojo se bamboleó en cada uno de sus erectos pezones, ambos corazones brillando a la luz de las velas. "Es el momento de elegir, Milord".

Edward gruñó y miró las cartas. "_¿Cómo puedo simplemente elegir una tarjeta cuando la suerte de mi reino descansa en mis manos?_" El rey apretó los puños y se tragó un gruñido. "_Es un gesto demasiado simple para el destino de mi pueblo."_

Cambió su atención de la mesa del té a las paredes cobalto de la cámara privada de la hechicera. Mientras que el resto de su reino era amplio y bien iluminado, el cuarto de Kalina era oscuro y misterioso, reflejando a la hechicera misma. Un millar de aromas inundaban al rey con inciensos que agudizaban sus sentidos... madreselva, sebo, perfumes, aceites, elixires, y más desconcertantes olores que seguramente sólo la bruja podía identificar.

El fulgor de la vela bailaba y parpadeaba con la suave brisa que se agitaba a través de la única ventana y a través del pecho desnudo de Edward. Un velo de puras perlas caía a uno y otro lado de la gran ventana que ofrecía una impresionante vista de su reino. En contraste con sus oscuros pensamientos, la luz del sol de afuera calentaba las flores brillantes en los jardines reales con el arco iris y jugaba más adelante con nuevos crecimientos. Los pájaros, ardillas, ardillas voladoras, y cualquier otra especie animal se apareaban con el fervor de la primavera, con la siembra de semillas de un sinnúmero de nuevas generaciones de bebés. Muchos de los súbditos de Edward retozaban en todo el amplio jardín, desnudos, como solían estar, y ofreciéndose los unos a otros placer.

Debería haber sido también un momento de crecimiento para la gente de Edward, — un tiempo para que los hombres pusieran las semillas en los vientres de sus parejas. Un momento para mirar hacia adelante a los nuevos nacimientos en el otoño.

Las venas se elevaron a lo largo de la superficie de los músculos de Edward mientras la rabia lo llenaba de nuevo por haber sido incapaz de romper el poderoso hechizo de Mikaela... la magia negra que había puesto sobre las mujeres de Tarok, que las había hecho incapaces de concebir durante casi dos décadas.

Su fracaso en poner fin a esta guerra mental desenterraba el alma de Edward. Apretó el puño y lo levantó hacia el sur, donde el reino de la perra asomaba en un bestial pantano bajo las Montañas Malachad.  
>Al diablo con los cielos, porque iba a encontrar alguna manera de terminar con el reinado de brujería negra de Mikaela.<p>

Lo qué Kalina había ofrecido a los Reyes de Tarok... ¿Cómo podría tal magia ser su salvación?

"_Quizá la primavera será un momento de renovación una vez más"_. El pensamiento se agitó dentro de él, y gruñó.

"Debe elegir una, Milord", dijo Kalina, con un toque de urgencia en su melódica voz.

Edward vio el ceño fruncido de la hermosa bruja, pero sus ojos se redujeron a la posición correcta de respeto, con su ancha postura y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Un brillo de fino polvo rojo estaba en la superficie de sus párpados delineándolos. Los corazones de cristal rojo brillaban, con cada movimiento de sus pezones como bayas oscuras, y un collar de cuero carmesí colgaba del delgado cuello de Kalina. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre sus pálidos pechos y casi llegaba al monte depilado que brillaba con humedad.

Un impulso primario rugió a través Edward y apretó los puños para contenerse. Podía oler la excitación de la hechicera, su deseo de una buena penetrada por parte del rey. Quizá la recompensaría con placeres de la carne. Quizá no. Todo dependía de si quedaba o no satisfecho con la elección que debía hacer ahora.

Por el futuro de su pueblo. Para el futuro de su reino.

Con otro gruñido, Edward movió la mano, señalando las condenadas cartas. "¿Qué pasa si te ordeno que elijas por mí, bruja?"

"N-no puedo, milord." Los ojos de hielo y fuego de Kalina se mantuvieron bajos, aunque se imaginó la caricia de su brillante mirada ámbar a lo largo de su polla. A pesar de su longitud se apretaba dura debajo de sus negros pantalones. "Debe ser su elección", añadió en un susurro.

Edward extendió una mano para tocar el corazón brillante en su pezón izquierdo. "¿Incluso si eso significara castigo?"

Kalina contuvo audiblemente el aliento y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. "Sí, milord."

"¿Qué pasa si me acuesto con alguno de mis otros sirvientes en vez de ti, mientras miras, para enseñarte una lección de obediencia?", Preguntó él mientras sacudió el corazón que colgaba del otro pezón.

"Yo aceptaré cualquier castigo que considere necesario, Milord." El pecho de Kalina se presionó hacia su palma y estaba seguro de que estaba mirando su polla, más hambrienta. "Solo debe elegir a su futura compañera."

Le pellizcó el pezón y contuvo su aliento admirablemente bien, pero Edward no tenía duda de que su hechicera estaba disfrutando de la sensación de sus callosos dedos jalando y trabajando sobre el tierno botón. Mirando atentamente la cara de Kalina, soltó su pezón y arrastró los dedos por su plano vientre hasta su desnudo monte de Venus. Con un solo movimiento lo tomó y deslizó un dedo en la deliciosa apertura, húmeda.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una media sonrisa mientras la veía morderse los labios, obviamente tratando de contener un gemido. Para jugar con la excitación de Kalina, permitió que una dosis de feromonas _oftigri_ fluyera sobre ella.

La hechicera comenzó a temblar. Una fina capa de dulces cuentas afloró en su piel blanca, sus pezones crecieron visiblemente con más fuerza, y su Quim le empapó los dedos. "El tiempo es nuestro enemigo, Milord", la hechicera le recordó con un ronco murmullo. "Elija..._ por favor._"

Edward gruñó y se llevó el dedo de su apertura a la boca. "El sabor de miel de tu deseo, hechicera. Tu deseo es que tu rey te penetre. "

Kalina separó sus labios rubí oscuro y le dio entrada al dedo en su caliente boca. Lo tomó como si fuera su miembro, chasqueando la lengua a lo largo del dedo y aplicando una profunda succión.

Su erección creció aún más fuerte, y los pensamientos eróticos casi lo consumieron... tirar a la hechicera boca abajo sobre la mesa de té entre las cartas. Liberaría la polla de sus pantalones y la penetraría por detrás, fuerte y rápido, mientras que azotaba las nalgas de su trasero con su propio miembro. No tenía duda de que Kalina disfrutaría de esos placeres y le pediría más, como siempre lo hacía.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era elegir una maldita carta.

Edward deslizó su dedo de entre sus labios y gruñó de nuevo mientras se enfrentaba a la mesa de té.

Cuatro cartas. Cuatro reyes. Cuatro compañeras.

Cuando Edward finalmente señaló la carta, él sabía que su emblema, el que guiaba el Reino de los Corazones, aparecería. Su destino y el destino de su futura pareja se cerraban. Como hermano mayor y Gran Rey de Tarok, en este momento le tocaba a él.

Su expresión seguramente mataría a cualquiera que optara por entrar en la cámara de la hechicera en ese momento, pero el cuarto se mantuvo en silencio durante la respiración suave de Kalina. Sin duda, cuanto más tiempo se tomara, más excitada se pondría la bruja, a la espera de lo que podría ser su _castigo sexual._ Si se atrevía a emitir más de sus feromonas de gran alcance, Kalina se convertiría en una salvaje por la necesidad y la pasión. Ella se hincaría de rodillas y le rogaría por su miembro.

_¡Basta! _

Nunca era indeciso, su propia vacilación lo enfureció. No sentía ningún deseo hacia una compañera desconocida de uno de los otros muchos mundos, pero su gente estaba muriendo. No habían nacido niños de las mujeres Tarok durante casi dos décadas... las mujeres eran fértiles, sin embargo, nadie podía concebir debido al condenable hechizo de Mikaela y su legión de bakirs.

Una nueva esperanza había surgido entre los hermanos Tarok una vez que en las cartas de la hechicera se había puesto de manifiesto, cómo su gente podía sobrevivir y prosperar. Una vez que un hombre Tarok se emparejaba, lo hacía para toda la vida... y si Edward elegía a la mujer equivocada... no habría herederos de su reino y pocas esperanzas inmediatas para su pueblo.

Se verían obligados a librar una guerra física contra El Reino Malachad, mientras que trataban de impedir la guerra mental de los bakirs al mismo tiempo. Incontables guerreros Tarok iban a morir, y Edward se negaba a gastar una preciosa vida. Iba a encontrar otra manera de derrotar a la perra Mikaela.

Flexionando sus bíceps, Edward sostuvo su mano hacia abajo, y poco a poco invadió las cartas. Los intrincados diseños geométricos de la parte posterior de la primera brillaban, y la carta vibró contra la superficie brillante de la mesa.

"Sí, milord" susurró la bruja detrás de él, con su timbre de voz rico en pasión, demostrando que ella podría llegar al clímax inmediatamente. "Tómela".

Esta vez, sin dudarlo, Edward, alcanzó la carta que llamaba su alma, que llamaba a los elementos más básicos de su naturaleza. El calor se precipitó a través suyo, caliente y feroz, mientras el tatuaje del corazón sobre su bíceps izquierdo lo quemó con un fuego interior al tomar la carta.

El poder que fluía iba más allá de cualquiera que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Su polla se puso tan rígida que era casi seguro de que derramaría su semilla sobre la mesa de té y las tres cartas restantes.

En el momento en que volcó su carta elegida, Edward retumbó de satisfacción. _Perfecto_. Esta mujer ciertamente funcionaría... una mujer nacida para ser su compañera. Con sus ojos verdes agua como el cielo de Tarok, largo cabello rubio blanquecino que caía sobre sus hombros, muslos suaves para deslizarse entre ellos, pechos lo suficientemente completos como para llenar sus grandes manos, y labios generosos para deslizar sobre su miembro. Con toda seguridad iba a encontrar un uso para la cinta de raso azul que llevaba en el pelo...

Estrechó la carta en su mano e hizo que se desvaneciera, usando su magia para enviarla a la bóveda real para su custodia.

"Ven, hechicera," ordenó mientras cambiaba a la forma de caza. Dio un profundo y vibrante gruñido que causó que Kalina temblara.

Edward giró sus ojos verdes hielo a la hechicera mientras añadía a su pensamiento — "_tengo una presa que cazar"._

Bella colocó su bolso en un banco del parque y se sentó junto a él. Estaba en algún lugar en el centro del Golden Gate Park, justo al lado de uno de los muchos caminos, en un lugar aislado. Apenas había notado, ausente, el anuncio varios metros detrás de donde estaba sentada, vagamente sabía dónde estaba, pero ahora realmente le importaba un comino.

Los músculos le dolían mientras bebía su entorno... lleno de eucaliptos, cipreses y pinos, hierba suave, y flores silvestres. El parque era un gran bosque y fue a menudo un lugar de refugio para ella, un lugar donde podía trabajar en cualquier problema que pudiera estarla molestando.

Había estado caminando durante horas y había tomado un par de autobuses urbanos para llegar aquí. Mientras pasaba por todas las gamas de la emoción: una gran dosis de autocompasión, enojo consigo misma por ser tan _estúpida_ como para estar con Jon, en primer lugar ira contra _el hijo de perra_, por el hecho que Jon la había usado y engañado.

Pero lo que oía una y otra vez en su mente, lo que más la hería, era lo último que le había oído decir a Jon: _Si Bella no estuviera tan gorda_...

Bella apoyó la espalda contra la dura madera del banco del parque y se quedó mirando las hojas del árbol de eucalipto por encima. Un dolor fuerte se asentó en su corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior duro para evitar que temblara. Jon no valía una maldita lágrima de ella. Después de que había pescado a su ex-novio Steve hacía mucho tiempo acostándose con una chica que había conocido en la lavandería del apartamento, nunca pensó que confiaría en un hombre de nuevo. Luego llegó Jon con su perverso sentido del humor y personalidad infantil.

Dios era un idiota. Había estado tan desesperada por amor que una vez más se había conformado con un perdedor.

¿Por qué no podía encontrar a un hombre que la amara _por ella misma_? ¿Qué pasaba por ser talla 16? Se sentía cómoda con su propia piel... por lo general. Incluso se mantenía en muy buena forma con todas las caminatas alrededor de la ciudad en lugar de tomar el tranvía o el autobús a la mayoría de los lugares a los que iba.

Bien_, nunca_ volvería a confiar su corazón a cualquier hombre. A partir de ahora iba a ser más como Rosalie y acostarse con ellos y después dejarlos.

Por extraño que pareciera, Bella se dio cuenta de que sintió alivio junto con el dolor. Al igual que una parte de ella había reconocido hacía mucho tiempo, y como Rosalie había dicho un millón de veces, Jon _no_ era el hombre adecuado para ella.

¿Hombre? Sí, claro. Como si Jon siquiera hubiera estado cerca de ser un hombre _de verdad_.

De la nada surgió una explosión de risa que fue directo a sus labios. Los pájaros se asustaron en los pinos cercanos, se sentó y se puso la mano sobre la boca. Pero ante el recuerdo de la cara sorprendida de Jon al verla observándolo con el trasero expuesto, Bella rió por lo bajo de nuevo, y luego estalló en una gran carcajada. Se rió con tanta fuerza que su vientre le dolió y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Cuando finalmente se calmó y hubo borrado el último vestigio de humedad de sus ojos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta, casi maníaca que sabía estaba en su rostro. "Imagínate, Bella, querida", murmuró en voz alta, "hoy ciertamente no puede ser más interesante de lo que ya lo es ¿no?"

Unas ardillas charlaban sobre la rama de un ciprés, y Bella lo entendió como que estaban de acuerdo. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se quitó los zapatos para caminar y movió los dedos de sus pies descalzos sobre el césped. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó el tubo nuevo de loción perfumada de frambuesa que había comprado en una tienda de spa en su camino al parque. Después de ver la grasosa polla de Stone embadurnada con su crema _favorita _con aroma a rosa, había decidido que definitivamente era tiempo de algo nuevo.

Sudorosa y cansada por su larga caminata, se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el banco junto a ella. Sí, sin duda la había pegado con los hombres. Iba a ser más como su hermana gemela y simplemente disfrutaría de ellos y del sexo sin compromiso. Infiernos, bien podría hacer que su fantasía se hiciera realidad y tener dos hombres a la vez.

Si pudiera encontrar a dos hombres que disfrutaran de las mujeres con exceso de peso. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que había privacidad, desde que empezó la tarde no había visto a nadie en su camino hacía aquí. Con un rápido movimiento se subió la falda y puso algo de la loción entre sus muslos. Esa era una cosa de la que Rosalie no tenía por que preocuparse ya que era tan malditamente delgada, sus muslos nunca se frotaban entre sí. Y debido a que Bella estaba bastante llenita, y como se había quitado las medias de nylon en el apartamento, sus muslos estaban bien irritados.

La loción calmó su piel mientras la alisaba sobre la carne suave. Su mano rozó la entrepierna de sus bragas y por un momento salvaje las visualizó resbalar y llevarla al orgasmo aquí en el parque. La humedad inundó su vagina y estremeció sus pezones. _¿En qué estoy pensando? _

Pero el deseo de hacer precisamente eso era casi abrumador... como si una fuerza estuviera dirigiéndola. Con otra rápida mirada al parque oscuro, deslizó sus bragas por sus caderas y tobillos y, entonces las guardó en el fondo de su bolso.

_Sí. Eso estaba mejor_.

Frunció el ceño ante sus grandes pechos, su escote se insinuaba claramente en la apertura de los cordones de su blusa. Sus pezones y pechos estaban todos apretados, rogando que los liberara del sujetador.

Una vez más la fuerza que parecía dirigirla le dijo: _hazlo. Hazlo ahora._

Bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿Quién la iba a ver? Se pondría la chaqueta de nuevo, de todos modos.

Fue mucho más difícil quitarse el sujetador, y por un momento sus pechos desnudos estuvieron expuestos al aire fresco, con el sudor frío en su piel, sus pezones cada vez se contraían más dolorosamente. Después de que puso el sostén en su bolso junto con su ropa interior, empezó a tirar de su blusa hacia abajo, pero se detuvo.

En cambio, echó otro vistazo alrededor y luego empujó la blusa más arriba sobre sus pechos. Una sensación deliciosamente traviesa corrió sobre su piel, y su vagina se puso tan mojada que pudo sentir la humedad filtrándose por sus muslos. Puso más de la loción de frambuesa en sus manos y masajeó la delicada piel de sus pechos pellizcando los pezones tensos. Era tan relajante y estimulante acariciarse a sí misma, que todo el estrés del día pareció escapar.

Maldita sea, estaba cerca de correrse, sólo por jugar con sus pechos.

Mmmmm... Le encantaba el olor de las frambuesas. De alguna manera era aún más excitante, mezclado con los olores de los árboles circundantes a pino y ciprés, y al olor del Océano Pacífico. Casi podía oír las olas empujando contra la costa , luego retroceder, sólo para golpear la arena una y otra vez.

Contra su voluntad, los párpados Bella revolotearon cerrándose y se imaginó el hombre sin rostro de sus fantasías. Él siempre tenía el pelo oscuro y era musculoso, potente y muy dominante. Tal vez por eso no le importaban los hombres sumisos... porque profundamente _ella_ quería ser dominada.

Qué increíble sensación sería. Sentirse poseída y apreciada. Saber que era la puta de un hombre y que el hombre era _su todo_. Un hombre que tuviera control de sí mismo, un hombre que fuera dueño de su propio destino. Un hombre que le diera tanto como lo haría, y mucho más.

Se imaginó que el hombre empujaba sus rodillas y obligaba a su polla a través de sus labios. Tal vez sus muñecas estarían atadas a su espalda mientras apretaba las manos en su pelo y follaba su boca. Y ella tomaría todo de él, disfrutando del poder que tendría sobre él y de su placer.

Un zumbido débil sacó a Bella de su fantasía. Su teléfono celular. _Probablemente Rosalie otra vez,_ pensó mientras se bajaba la blusa, buscaba en su bolso y sacaba el teléfono plateado y delgado. Su hermana la había llamado tres veces ya, sólo para estar segura que Bella estaba bien. Durante una de las llamadas, Bella le había dicho de ese hijo de puta de Mitch, y Rosalie se había molestado aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho por Jon.

Bella comprobó el identificador de llamadas, y por supuesto, era Rosalie. Lo abrió y presionó el botón. "Sigo diciendo que estoy bien ", dijo mientras pasaba un dedo a lo largo del diseño de la pulsera tejida.

"Hola a ti también, hermanita." La voz de Rosalie cambió a su tono de negocios. "¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?"

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Bella tiró de su falda y se cubrió, con su excitación desapareciendo como el sol a través de los árboles del parque. "Necesitaba caminar. Y no hay manera de que permanezca en el apartamento, _nunca más_."

"Todo ha quedado resuelto." El tono de Rosalie sostenía una suave satisfacción. "Te contaré todo cuando llegues a mi apartamento".

Bella tuvo a sonreír. No había duda de que Rosalie había estado ocupada aterrorizando a la patrona y a su ex novio. Tal vez debería haberse quedado y observado. El espectáculo habría sido probablemente por lo menos tan bueno como el que Jon, Min y Stone le habían dado.

"Ahora, ¿Dónde diablos estás?" Rosalie estaba diciendo. "Se está haciendo tarde."

"Golden Gate Park." Bella estiró el cuello y su mirada encontró el anuncio del parque varios metros detrás de donde estaba sentada, y le dijo a Rosalie exactamente dónde estaba.

"Cojo la Harley y te encontraré allí en veinte minutos." Sonó un tintineo de las llaves a través del teléfono y Rosalie agregó, "Recogeremos comida Tailandesa en el camino de regreso."

El estómago de Bella gruñó. No había comido desde el desayuno. "Una orden de panang de pollo para mí, y con picante."

Después de que su hermana colgó, Bella cerró el teléfono celular y lo dejó caer en su bolso. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse la chaqueta, vio un destello blanco por la esquina de su ojo. Algo pequeño se había precipitado al suelo justo detrás del enorme tronco de un árbol de eucalipto.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió obligada a investigar, como _si tuviera_ que saber lo que era. Su chaqueta se deslizó de sus dedos mientras se levantaba del banco del parque. Una ráfaga de viento agitó su largo pelo rubio sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba descalza por la hierba hasta el árbol. Apoyó una mano contra su áspero tronco, en los jirones de corteza y miró alrededor de él.

Había un conejo blanco como la nieve con orejas caídas. El conejo tenía los ojos brillantes de color rosa y una linda naricita rosa que tembló cuando la miró.

Bella sonrió. Tenía que ser la mascota de alguien — definitivamente no era de la variedad silvestre. "Apuesto a que estás perdido, ¿No, cariño?" Murmuró mientras daba un paso adelante. Vaciló y entornó los ojos... ¿Un tigre blanco?

El conejito se transformó ante sus ojos en una de esos enormes tigres blancos raros que había visto en un show de magia en Las Vegas.

_Bueno, Bella, ahora estás alucinando. Es hora de ir a visitar al médico... o mejor aún, a un psiquiatra. _

Comenzó a alejarse de la ficción de su imaginación mientras la tierra se hundía debajo de sus pies descalzos.

El terror estalló en ella cuando la lanzó a la nada... ¡Estaba cayendo!

Bella gritó mientras caía por el aire tan espeso que se sentía como pudín. Más rápido y más rápido caía por el negro vacío.

No podía dejar de gritar, no podía dejar de caer.

La luz brillante apuñalaba sus ojos, y luego se cerró de golpe a su espalda, en una superficie. El aire salió de sus pulmones y el dolor atravesó su cabeza.

Por un breve instante le pareció ver un enorme tigre blanco mirándola, pero luego no había nada.

Su vista se limitó a un pico hasta que la mota de la luz restante se redujo al tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler.

Todo quedó a oscuras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 2**

Edward alzó la felina y furiosa mirada de la mujer inmóvil, tendida de espaldas delante suyo. Gruñendo y dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, trató de darle una tremenda patada a Emmet. "Maldita fuera. Les había dado instrucciones de que tuvieran cuidado con la mujer cuando se la llevaran por el camino", gritó Edward con el pensamiento. ¡Esta es la futura Alta Reina!

Con un rugido, Emmet enseñó sus propios colmillos y dio una mirada feroz a

Edward. "La sierva vive", gruñó Emmet. "Pero si te estás buscando una pelea, con mucho gusto te obligaré, hermano." Sus músculos ondularon debajo de su chaqueta de rayas brillantes como si se preparara para la primavera.

Poco a poco Edward se volvió hacia el tigre blanco para que quedaran frente afrente, nariz con nariz, barba con bigote. Podía oler aroma de la furia Emmet, podía ver la rabia apenas controlada en sus ojos verdes de bestia.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, milord?" Kalina interrumpió desde detrás de ellos, con un rastro de diversión en su voz. Había visto muchas veces los choques de los cuatro hermanos, pelearse con puños de hombre, o como tigres con garras y dientes, sin una razón mayor que la emoción y el reto de una buena pelea.

El Gran Rey pasó su depredadora mirada a la hechicera. "Fetch, Jasper y Carlisle.

Comenzaré la introducción de la futura reina a nuestras formas al momento en que despierte."

"Sí, milord." Se encontró con los ardientes ojos ámbar de Kalina brevemente, y leyó el placer y la anticipación en su expresión. "Regresaré inmediatamente con tus hermanos." Bajó la mirada, con un toque de sonrisa completa en sus labios, con los pezones destacándose duros y erectos, lo que permitió a los corazones colgar libremente de ellos.

"Date prisa, hechicera", Edward ordenó y dio un gruñido. "Y te veré disfrutando de tu parte en esta demostración. "

La hechicera se inclinó y volvió al castillo, con su pelo negro acariciando sus caderas mientras caminaba desnuda alejándose. La cadena de plata brillante unida a su cuello colgaba por debajo de su pelo, por la espalda y se movía a lo largo de la ranura de las nalgas de su trasero. Sí... sin duda Kalina gozaría mostrándole a la futura reina los placeres que debían tenerse en cuenta en este reino.

El retumbo del Gran Rey se convirtió en un ronroneo salvaje mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la inconsciente mujer a sus pies. Su cabello castaño estaba extendido sobre la hierba como un velo de seda fina que brillaba con el sol de primavera. Sus oscuras pestañas descansaban como medias lunas contra sus pálidas mejillas, y sus labios color rosa llenos estaban fruncidos juntos en un pequeño puchero.

Un fuerte deseo de proteger a esta dama se apoderó de Edward, a diferencia delo que había conocido antes, sus entrañas se apretaron. El endurecimiento en su pecho se sentía como si las cadenas ataran su corazón tan a fondo mientras pretendía vincular a esta mujer a él.

"La muchacha es hermosa", Emmet dijo en su pensamiento, las palabras desde un lado de él. "Será agradable entrenarla"

Edward puso atrás la prisa de poseerla que lo inundó con la declaración de Emmet. Como si solo Edward tocara la suave piel de esta mujer, sintió el calor de sus hermosas curvas apretadas contra su longitud, y el gusto de su encantador Quim. Pero así no eran las formas en Tarok, o en cualquiera de los cuatro reinos.

"Esta muchacha de la que hablas, es la futura Gran Reina," Edward le recordó a sus gemelos. Pero sus lomos se apretaron y la emoción de la anticipación corrió por sus venas al pensar en los placeres que él y sus hermanos darían a esta mujer, juntos durante el vínculo de la mente.

"Vayan a la fuente y prepárense para iniciar mi premio."

Emmet gruñó, con sus ojos verdes quemando su temperamento por recibir órdenes como un mero sirviente. Con otro gruñido, se volvió hacia los jardines, con la cola moviéndose mientras se alejaba.

Edward desestimó la ira de su hermano y se volvió hacia la doncella. Su respiración suave y el latido de su corazón eran tan fuertes que llegaban a sus oídos. Por encima de ellos los pájaros cantaban en las ramas del árbol thech'tok,y la fuente gorjeaba y salpicaba el otro lado de la ligera subida.

El rey caminó alrededor de la mujer, mientras sus agudos sentidos se mantenían al tanto de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Olió su ropa, la que definitivamente iba a desaparecer. Nunca soportaría cualquier cosa, sino las mejores telas transparentes para cubrir las voluptuosas formas de su futura reina, sin nada en absoluto.

Otro posesivo estruendo se levantó en su garganta cuando acarició la curva de sus pechos al aire en la apertura de su túnica. Olía a frambuesas y a calor femenino, y era todo lo que podía hacer para frenar su lujuria. Podría cambiar de nuevo a su forma de hombre y tomar a esta mujer fuerte y rápido al momento en que despertara. Ella conocería únicamente su placer y fácilmente podría asegurarse que pidiera más.

Sin embargo, como Gran Rey nunca se permitía un lapso de control, independientemente de la tentación. Su lucha por el control se hizo aún más intensa a medida que movía su cabeza hacia el paño que cubría su monte de

Venus y se bebía el aroma de sus jugos. Con el hocico le hizo subir la tela, dejando al descubierto los suaves rizos de su montículo. Emmet había hecho bien su trabajo cuando la había influenciado para que se quitara la ropa interior. Si la mujer no hubiese estado tan distraída por el sonido del timbre de aquella-caja-de-voz- por la que había hablado, Emmet muy bien podría haber conseguido toda su ropa antes de llegar aTarok.

La nariz de Edward tocó su monte de Venus y respiró hondo. Una muestra. Se permitió el lujo de un solo golpe de su lengua a lo largo de toda su abertura.

Su estruendo se convirtió en un ronroneo profundo mientras se vanagloriaba con su sabor dulce y salado, y el suave gemido que dio mientras abría los muslos y levantaba las caderas, rogando por más, incluso en su sueño.

Las orejas de Edward se irguieron hacia el arco iris de los jardines. Sus tres hermanos y la hechicera habían llegado a la fuente, preparados para llevar a su futura esposa a una visión de los placeres de su reino.

Bajando la cabeza, el rey le dio un codazo al blando material que le cubría los pechos y liberaba el color rosa de sus pezones. Con un golpe de su áspera lengua, le lamió un brote, llevándolo a un máximo ajustado. La mujer suspiró y arqueó la espalda, empujando el pecho hacia él. Lamió su otro pezón, decidido a despertar a su futura esposa de una manera que le abrieran sus sentidos al fuego.

Había llegado el momento.

Rugió su satisfacción mientras ella gemía de nuevo. La mujer sería perfecta.

Ella obedecería y se sometería a cada demanda.

Y probablemente pasaría las pruebas que le permitiría convertirse en su reina.

Esta vez la fantasía del hombre sin rostro moreno fue más intensa de lo que jamás fue. Bella casi pudo sentir su boca sobre su vagina y luego los golpes duros de su lengua contra sus pezones. Casi como lija áspera, con la sensación haciéndose aún más estimulante y emocionante. El dolor en su vagina fue mayor y tuvo la necesidad de correrse tan fuerte que casi pudo gritar.

De repente la sensación se detuvo. Bella se dio cuenta que una brisa suave pasaba por sus húmedos pezones y el sol calentaba su rostro. A lo lejos se oyó el chapoteo del agua, arriba el canto de un sinfín de aves y el sonido del viento agitando miles de hojas de los árboles. Ella parpadeó, sus pensamientos de alguna forma nublados y confusos mientras se encontraba mirando las ramas de un árbol azul de hojas plumosas en lugar del techo de yeso, agrietado y manchado de su apartamento.

El cielo era turquesa y los destellos de la luz del sol de la mañana temprano se asomaban por entre las hojas mientras una brisa se agitaba.

Bella frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué demonios?" Lo último que recordaba era estar en el Parque Golden Gate,en un banco. Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba porqué había estado en ese banco. Ese bastardo de Jon la había engañado.

Al igual que Steve lo había hecho.

Fue tarde por la tarde, y Rosalie se dirigía al parque en su moto. Había previsto recoger comida tailandesa en el camino de regreso al apartamento de Rosalie.

Pero después de colgar con su hermana gemela, Bella había visto un destello color blanco. Había dejado todo en el banco del parque y había seguido a ese conejo alrededor del árbol... y el conejo se había convertido en un tigre blanco...

Bella se sentó tan rápido que su cabeza le dio vueltas y pensó que iba a caerse.

Se llevó las manos a la frente, intentando todavía asimilar el movimiento de los árboles, el cielo y las flores, que parecían un remolino a su alrededor. Por unos momentos sólo pudo sentarse allí, sosteniendo su cabeza, esperando que el vértigo pasara.

Flashes de recuerdos vinieron a ella mientras apretaba los puños en sus sienes.

No fue un recuerdo, sino nada más que un sueño.

Sí, un sueño. La tierra estaba debajo de sus pies... y luego se había caído a través de algo tan grueso y oscuro como pudín de chocolate... golpeando el suelo... y un tigre blanco...

Una ráfaga de viento rozó la piel de Bella , acariciando sus pechos y su vagina como si no tuviera nada que los cubriera. Dio por casualidad una mirada y vio que tenía la blusa desabrochada sobre los pechos y la falda subida alrededor dela cintura y no tenía ropa interior ni sujetador.

"Oh, mi dios." Bella tembló hasta los pies, tirando hacia bajo su blusa y falda.

Sus mejillas ardían como locas cuando se acordó que se los había quitado en el parque. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

Otra ola de mareo le pasó por encima y apoyó su mano contra el tronco liso y brillante del árbol en el que se encontraba.

Cuando por fin pudo centrarse sin sentir como si se fuera a desmayar, su mirada se movió por los alrededores. No era como ningún lugar en el que recordara haber estado nunca antes. El cielo era de un color turquesa brillante, con las nubes de un azul intenso en la parte superior, sombreado hacia abajo con un color verde oscuro en el fondo. Los árboles a su alrededor eran inusuales, con variedades con las que no estaba familiarizada — como en el que había estado durmiendo, tenía hojas azules.

Las flores crecían de todos los colores del arco iris... algunas con forma de estrellas y campanas, y otras con pétalos en forma de corazón. El aire olía increíblemente limpio y fresco, tanto las flores que perfumaban, como el rico bosque olía, que casi la abrumaba.

Todo parecía irreal... como si hubiera caído en un agujero de conejo y aterrizara en el país de las maravillas.

"Oh, claro, Bella. Y lo siguiente que sabrás es que el gato Rison te cazará. Estás soñando. Simplemente relájate y disfrútalo."

Un gemido de mujer flotó a lo largo de la brisa y Bella se quedo quieta.

Okaaaay... la última vez que había oído un sonido como ese había encontrado ala hermosa Min acostándose con su ex-novio, quien fue penetrado después por

Stone.

El profundo retumbar de una voz de hombre vino después. "Empate", dijo, y el corazón de Bella empezó a latir. Como en trance, se movió hacia los sonidos.

Venían desde el otro lado del enorme árbol debajo del que había despertado.

Bella se apretó contra el tronco brillante y miró a su alrededor. Tenía la piel enrojecida por el calor instantáneo y la excitación.

Ante una fuente burbujeante había tres hombres muy hermosos y muy desnudos. Un hombre de pelo negro con cicatrices en el pecho y un tatuaje de diamante; golpeaba en una mano una cuerda de cuero mientras jugaba tres cartas con la otra. Pero ¿En dónde las ponía? Estaba desnudo por Dios santo.

Un rubio con un tatuaje y un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules se reclinó en la exuberante hierba. El tercer hombre, un pícaro de pelo oscuro con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos verdes, casi gruñó allí parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una espada grande de color negro con líneas fluía alrededor del diseño tatuado en su espesa muñeca, y de alguna manera lo hacía lucir aún más peligroso, como un pirata desnudo varado en tierra.

"Carlisle ganó el sorteo", dijo el hombre de la cuerda con un acento que sonaba a europeo rico. El rubio sonrió y el hombre con el tatuaje de espada definitivamente gruñó en ese momento.

En medio de los hombres había una hermosa mujer desnuda con abundante pelo negro brillante que le llegaba al trasero. Llevaba un collar de cuero rojo y

Brillantes corazones rojos colgaban de sus pezones. Tenía la cabeza inclinada en posición de sumisión y juntaba las manos atadas detrás de su espalda.

Todos ellos estaban sólo a unos pies de Bella, tan cerca de ella que juró que podía oler la testosterona que salía de los poderosos cuerpos musculosos de los hombres, junto con el perfume de madreselva de la mujer. Los hombres tenían aspecto de bárbaros con pelo largo suelto sobre sus hombros, esculpidos cuerpos bronceados, y feroces expresiones casi felinas.

Los tres hombres tenían sus penes erguidos, todos impresionantes y mucho más gruesos y más largos que cualquier otro que Bella hubiera visto antes. Infiernos, más grandes que el mayor consolador que había visto nunca.

Bella estaba hipnotizada. No podía haberse ido si lo hubiera intentado. Sólo la idea de experimentar la sensación de sus miembros en su interior hacía vibrar la vagina de Bella y la hacía humedecer sede emoción.

"Arrodíllate, Kalina," el hombre de pelo negro ordenó a la belleza oscura mientras espetaba su cuerda en el aire. "Al lado de Carlisle." Hizo un gesto con acuerda al rubio con sonrisa satisfecha, que todavía estaba subiendo de nuevo por la ladera cubierta de hierba.

"Deseo que tengan sexo."

"Sí, amo Jasper," la mujer llamada Kalina respondió, con un acento tan bello e inusual como el de Jasper. Ella se sentó con gracia sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo los ojos bajos. Sus manos estaban de hecho atadas a su espalda por pulseras de metal unidas a una cadena. Una cadena que relucía bajo su pelo largo y negro, que se perdía hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. La cadena estaba unida a su collar de cuero rojo. Kalina debía ser la esclava de los hombres, aunque la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de la mujer le sugirió que había elegido el papel. Se veía positivamente embelesada.

Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras Jasper caminaba lentamente alrededor de la mujer, con la cuerda sobre sus pechos y luego sobre los hombros. Los golpes en el corazón de Bella llegaron a las proporciones de un terremoto en San

Francisco. Ella estaba viendo a un Dom y su sub... e iba a compartirla con otros hombres.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

¿Cómo sería estar en la posición de la mujer — atada, servil, y dominada por un hombre poderoso? La idea era interesante y de alguna manera la liberó, y Bella se sorprendió de lo encendida que estaba por imaginarse a sí misma en el lugar de Kalina.

Cuando Bella oyó por primera vez acerca de BDSM de su tía Esme, quedó horrorizada al principio, luego intrigada. Cuanto más leyó al respecto en

Internet, más estuvo fascinada por la idea de ser dominada. Pero nunca había podido hablar con Jon al respecto — siempre le decía que no cuando le pedía algo así, ¿Te excitaría darme nalgadas cuando tuviéramos sexo? ¿No sería divertido si me ataras las muñecas y los tobillos a los postes de la cama?

Y no era de extrañar que no se hubiera interesado en atarla. Él había querido ser el dominado, también.

Bella se apretó más al árbol, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras observaba al hombre jugar con la sub.

¿Qué pasaría si pescaban a Bella viéndolos? ¿Y si quería castigarla por espionaje... y usar sobre ella su cuerda de cuero? El entusiasmo que corrió a través de su cuerpo, con el pensamiento de ser castigada por estos hombres fue tan grande que la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, y tuvo que luchar para no mover su dedo bajo su falda y acariciar su clítoris mientras los observaba.

"Pequeño Carlisle." Con un movimiento de su muñeca Jasper azotó las nalgas de Kalina en el trasero con la correa de cuero.

Bella se estremeció, pero la mujer arqueó la espalda y gimió.

"Más rápido, muchacha," exigió Jasper y la azotó de nuevo.

"Sí, amo Jasper." Incluso con las manos atadas a la espalda,

Kalina fácilmente se puso a horcajadas de las rubias caderas afiladas con la gracia de una bailarina.

Carlisle se reclinó en la hierba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, con los músculos de sus brazos bien definidos. Bella se estremeció ante la idea de ver sus músculos y sentir el poder de sus bíceps y tríceps.

"Frota tu Quim a lo largo de su pene." Jasper azotó el trasero de Kalina con la cuerda, dejando rastros de color rosa brillante en cada nalga. "Y no llegues al clímax sin mi permiso, muchacha."

"Sí, amo." Kalina se quedó sin aliento y empujó sus pechos mientras frotaba su raja a lo largo del miembro de Carlisle. Los corazones rojos brillaban en sus pezones erectos con cada movimiento que hacía. Con sus labios entreabiertos y la piel enrojecida de excitación.

Jasper se arrodilló detrás de Kalina y ligeramente pasó los colgantes de su cuero por su espalda. "Chupa el miembro de Emmet, muchacha."

Con eso, el tercer hombre se adelantó y agarró el pelo Kalina en una enorme mano. No muy suavemente él tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba y empujó su miembro a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

Kalina gimió mientras tomaba a Emmet en la boca, y Jasper azotaba su trasero de nuevo. "Carlisle te recompensará por tu buen comportamiento en esta manifestación de tu puta Quim, muchacha," Jasper dijo. "Y yo voy a penetrar tu trasero apretado." La mano de Bella cubrió su boca mientras evitaba su propio gemido de excitación al observar a Carlisle mantener las caderas de Kalina e impulsar su erección en su vagina. La mujer se quejaba a su alrededor con la boca llena del pene de Emmet.

Jasper se estaba acariciando su propia erección y brillaba como si mágicamente hubiera tenido algún tipo de lubricante. En el momento siguiente, agarró las nalgas de Kalina y colocó su pene en su ano, penetrándola poco a poco, luego comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera.

"Muy bien", dijo Jasper con un ronroneo virtual mientras volvía a azotar su trasero y espalda, sin nunca golpear el mismo lugar dos veces. "Tómanos a todos tan profundo como puedas."

Tres miembros se empujaban dentro y fuera de Kalina, tres hombres poderosos la penetraban a la vez.

Y más que nunca, Bella deseó lo que Kalina estaba recibiendo.

Mientras Bella pensó que ella no podía soportarlo más, un perfume vibrante llegó a su nariz. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. Sus pezones se apretaron hasta que le dolieron y su vagina se puso tan mojada que sus jugos se filtraron entre sus muslos. Oh, mi dios, tenía que follar y ella tenía que ser follada ahora.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de Kalina se estaba volviendo loca.

La máscara de calma y serenidad de la mujer se desvaneció. Hizo sonidos guturales mientras chupaba la erección de Emmet.

Había sacado la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos color ámbar brillante se centraran en él cuando lo tomaba con la boca.

El cuerpo de Kalina temblaba violentamente mientras Carlisle y Jasper se deslizaban dentro y fuera de su vagina y trasero. Si los hombres no hubieran tenido a Kalina tan ferozmente bajo su control, y si sus manos no hubieran estado tan íntimamente unidas detrás de ella y su cuello, Bella estaba segura que la mujer se habría venido salvajemente sobre ellos. Ese salvajismo era evidente en sus ojos color ámbar, en el temblor de su cuerpo, en la forma en que se movía con cada golpe de sus penes, y los gemidos desplegándose en su garganta alrededor del pene de Emmet.

La primitiva urgencia brotó en el interior de Bella le dio miedo por su intensidad. Quería arrancarse la blusa, tirar su falda, y unirse al frenesí sexual.

Nunca había estado tan activa, tan desesperada de ser penetrada en toda su vida.

Un suave picor estalló en su conciencia, como si alguien la hubiera estado observando. Con esfuerzo, se obligó a apartar la mirada de la escena erótica ante ella... y casi se olvidó de respirar cuando lo vio.

Un hombre fornido descansaba una cadera contra el enorme tronco de un árbol de hoja de vieira al otro lado del cuarteto que follaba. Estaba desnudo también con sólo un pañuelo rojo que llevaba en una mano envuelta en su muslo y que escondía el atributo que ella se estaba muriendo mayormente por mirar. Y sus muslos señor — bueno, eran los muslos más atléticos que había tenido el placer de ver. Su cuerpo escultural era la perfección absoluta, con su abdomen claramente definido seguramente tan duro como piedra tallada.

El tatuaje del diseño de un corazón se flexionaba a través de su brazo mientras su mirada se centraba en algo que tenía — se veía como una tarjeta de juego, con sólo un patón n la parte de atrás, brillando. Mientras estudiaba la tarjeta, una sonrisa salvaje curvó la esquina de su boca. Tenía bigote y una barba ligera que lo hacía aún más endiabladamente guapo.

Extrañas sensaciones se apoderaron de Bella en olas que provocaban que el pelo de su nuca se erizara... como si el hombre fuera consciente de ella, a pesar de que no estaba mirándola directamente.

El calor se vertió a través de las venas de Bella como lava fundida. Apenas vislumbrando al cuarteto mientras se movía detrás del árbol, rezando por estar equivocada y que el hombre no se hubiera percatado de ella.

Bella apretó la palma de su mano contra su brillante corteza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y se estremeció al pensar en el hombre... en busca de ella. Los sonidos se hicieron más agudos mientras se recargaba contra el árbol y temblaba, esperando que no haber sido descubierta. ¿Fue una rama encima de ella o los gruñidos y gemidos del cuarteto? ¿Fue el sonido de la fuente?

Entonces oyó a Jasper decir, "Te puedes correr, muchacha", seguido por el grito de éxtasis de Kalina.

Poco a poco Bella se movió de nuevo para dar un vistazo alrededor del árbol y vio a Jasper retirar su pene del trasero de Kalina.

Su semen escurría de las nalgas que por ser azotado estaba de color rosa brillante. La cinta raso azul del pelo de Bella cayó en sus ojos, y ella la empujó con dedos temblorosos.

Su mirada se movió hacia el árbol donde el hombre de la barba había estado de pie, pero no estaba allí. Una extraña sensación se instaló en su vientre. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Algo caliente y suave le dio un codazo en su trasero y ella se congeló. Un eco bajo de depredador la rodeó y ella comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que pensó que sus rodillas cederían. Sintió otro empujón, esta vez más fuerte, sobre una cadera como si tratara de obligarla a darse la vuelta.

Su corazón latió con fuerza en sus oídos, con la garganta tan seca que no pudo ni tragar. Muy lentamente, se volvió...

Un enorme tigre blanco estaba detrás, con su helada mirada verde fija en ella.

El terror pasó a través de Bella y se levantó tan rápido que su cabeza pareció ser tan ligera como el aire.

Este tigre no era real. Nada de esto era real... fueron sus últimos pensamientos coherentes mientras se deslizaba por el tronco del árbol hacia la hierba de olor dulce, y desapareció su conciencia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 3**

Una caricia de fina seda jugó con Bella en su sueño, como la suave caricia de los labios de un amante... deslizándose por la delicada línea de su garganta, en la curva de un seno tensando su pezón. Ella murmuró y trató de avanzar hacia la sensación, pero sus brazos y piernas se sentían de alguna manera pesados. La lujuriosa caricia de seda sobre su piel continuó su dulce tortura, girando sobre su vientre y adelantándose a su montículo.

El olor a sándalo y especias la envolvió, transformándose en algo mucho más primitivo y terrenal. Bella suspiró con gusto por la sedosa sensación, y luego se decepcionó cuando la caricia se alejó. Una sonrisa soñolienta curvó la esquina de su boca mientras sus párpados se abrieron.

Su sonrisa cambió a un ceño confundido. Estaba tumbada boca arriba en una blanda cama en el centro de una habitación tenuemente iluminada. La luz de la luna dorada se derramaba por la ventana un poco más allá del pie de la cama y una brisa agitaba las cortinas a ambos lados de la abertura. Las velas brillaban por toda la habitación, reflejándose en cuadros y cofres. La brisa hacía que las llamas parpadearan e hicieran sombras inquietantes sobre las brillantes paredes.

Una gran y muy oscura sombra pasó junto a la cama por la parte de arriba de Bella. Se dio la vuelta y miró las velas, tras las mesas y una silla grande, hacia la sombra. El corazón se le detuvo.

El hombre de la barba, el que tenía el tatuaje del corazón. Excepto que esta vez sólo su pecho estaba desnudo. Vestía ajustados pantalones de cuero negro... con una erección muy obvia detrás del cuero.

Como una ráfaga de fuego, el pánico se extendió por Bella.

"¿Quién es..." empezó a decir mientras trataba de sentarse, sólo para descubrir que no podía mover los brazos o las piernas. Estaba extendida como un águila, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados con seguridad por pañuelos de seda roja.

Y estaba completamente desnuda.

El miedo se estrelló contra ella cuando miró los salvajes ojos. La piel de gallina recorría su piel, causando que los pezones se apretaran. Las fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, con la mirada del hombre viajando en una lectura lenta de sus erectos pezones a su vagina y otra vez a su cara. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, ojos oscuros, con hambre, como si ella fuera su presa y que se disponía a cenar su cuerpo.

Le comenzó un intenso picor en el cuero cabelludo, con el calor quemando y rodando hacia abajo, hacia los dedos de sus pies. Los sentimientos en conflicto se volvieron desenfrenados. Sintiendo la furia del hombre por su unión, y con la vergüenza por ver su cuerpo desnudo, regordete. Quería esconderse del hombre y cubrir sus anchos muslos, sus caderas, y el suave oleaje de su abdomen.

Sin embargo, la forma en que la miraba... como si la deseara...

Sólo el deseo en sus ojos era suficiente para añadir más confusión a su mente ya de por sí confundida.

Lujuria.

¿Cómo podría desear a este hombre que la había atado completamente desnuda, y que la había puesto a sus órdenes?

"Es hora de despertar", murmuró el hombre. Tenía un extraño acento que no podía localizar, y el sonido de su voz envió un escalofrío directamente a su vagina. "Has dormido todo el día."

Bella chasqueó la lengua sobre su labio inferior y de algún modo logró encontrar su voz. "Qué... ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Trató de usar el tono de abogado de Rosalie, pero fracasó miserablemente, sin duda sonaba mucho más como una niña asustada. "Déjame ir, m-maldita sea."

El hombre levantó la mano mientras se acercaba. Un pañuelo de seda roja apareció en su palma, como magia — similar a la bufanda que había sostenido la primera vez que lo vio, como las que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos.

Poco a poco la tela se perdía a través de uno de sus muslos y ella tembló.

"Espiaste a mis súbditos, ¿O no?", Preguntó con una voz profunda y resonante.

Tan caliente como su enrojecida cara, Bella estuvo segura que se había vuelto más roja que la bufanda. No había duda al respecto, ella sabía que él se refería a los tres hombres y a la mujer que había visto por la fuente en el medio de todas esas flores únicas y esos árboles.

Cuando ella vaciló, murmuró: "No pienses en mentirme, muchacha."

Ella se estremeció ante la forma en que le había dicho "muchacha". No como un insulto. Más bien... con cariño sexy.

Él deslizó la bufanda de regreso a su vientre y encima de sus pezones. No podía dejar de ver pasar la seda sobre su cuerpo. Su piel parecía vacía a la luz de las velas cálida y atractiva de alguna manera. A pesar que estaba preocupada y asustada, increíblemente estaba muy … excitada. Era como si su más profunda y oscura fantasía se hubiese vuelto realidad, y ahora estaba demasiado confundida para dar sentido al remolino de sentimientos a través de ella.

"Eh..." Las palabras que había tenido la intención de decir se enredaron en un gemido mientras la seda, jugaba con sus pezones.

Con un movimiento tan inesperado que le quitó el aliento, el hombre bajó la cabeza y lamió cada uno de ellos. Sorprendentemente, su lengua era áspera, como la de un gato, y se sentía tan bien que Bella pensó en gritar por el placer.

A pesar de que arqueó la espalda y gimió, el hombre se irguió y dijo en voz baja y firme, "Mentiras y desobediencia darán lugar a un castigo."

"¿C-castigo?" Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y arrancaron su atención de sus ahora húmedos y muy estimulados pezones. Ella tragó, cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que era un Dom, al igual que los que había visto en la fuente.

Un Dom como el de sus fantasías. Oscuro, viril, muy sexy, y en control de sí mismo y en última instancia de ella.

Y ahora este tipo estaba hablando de castigarla por haber espiado al grupo, mientras follaban.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y le rozó los labios tan ligeramente sobre la boca que tembló por el breve contacto y la suave caricia de su fina barba. Cuando se levantó ella se preguntó si lo habría imaginado.

"Responde, muchacha", dijo.

No había estado nunca en este estado de vergüenza, excitación y confusión a la vez. Ella no sabía nada de este hombre, pero la había puesto tan caliente que quería su pene dentro de ella más que nada en este momento. Muy dentro de ella sabía que tenía que tener más miedo del que tenía, sin embargo, de alguna manera instintivamente sabía que este hombre nunca le haría daño... nunca la forzaría a hacer algo que realmente no quisiera hacer.

Maldita sea, pero esperaba que su intestino estuviera en lo cierto y que no fuera sólo una broma para sí misma.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando el hombre arrojó el pañuelo en su vientre.

Mientras llegaba a uno de sus pezones, el tatuaje de corazón en su poderoso bíceps se flexionó como un símbolo viviente de poder. Sus callosos dedos se sentían calientes contra su tenso nudo, luego le pellizcó el pezón, fuerte. Bella gritó por el breve estallido de dolor, y luego se quejó de las siguientes sensaciones de placer.

La humedad se filtró entre sus muslos desnudos. El hombre olfateó el aire como un tigre olfateando su presa y un estruendo se levantó en su garganta. Antes que tuviera tiempo de estar aún más incómoda, el hombre llegó a su otro pecho y le exigió, "Responde".

"S-sí." Ella arqueó la espalda y empujó su pecho hacia él mientras le pellizcaba el pezón más fuerte que la primera vez. "Yo-yo. Miré a los tres hombres con la mujer."

"Y ¿Lo disfrutaste?", le preguntó mientras movía su mano sobre su vientre y hacia abajo a su montículo.

Bella se retorció, tirando de las cuerdas de seda, con su cuerpo dolorido tanto que la humedad se formó en sus ojos. Él le tomó el montículo y con voz entrecortada le dijo—.

"Estoy cansado de tu renuencia a responder." Él le deslizó un dedo en sus pliegues empapados. "¿Encontraste excitante verlos?" Un gemido se le escapó cuando metió su dedo dentro de su núcleo. "¿Deseabas ser la mujer con tres penes para disfrutar?", agregó mientras la penetraba con un segundo y tercer dedo.

El deseo de Bella había crecido tanto que las lágrimas fluían desusa ojos, humedeciendo la almohada. "Sí, maldita sea" Dijo.

Movió la cabeza y trató de presionar más duro su vagina contra su mano.

"Quería ser follada de esa manera."

Él deslizó la mano fuera de su núcleo y casi la hizo llorar de verdad, estaba tan malditamente caliente. "¿Cuál es tu nombre de nacimiento, muchacha?", le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Lo miró y pensó en negarse a contestar, pero cuando le pellizcó el pezón de nuevo, abrió la boca y dijo: "¡Bella! Mi nombre es Bella Swan".

Él asintió lentamente, como si aprobara su nombre. "Soy Edward, pero es preferible que te refieras a mí como Milord."

Por un momento ella solo lo miró fijamente. El hijo de puta hablaba en serio.

Algo se rompió dentro de Bella. Su estúpido jefe, su novio engañándola, y ahora ¿Esta porquería? Ya había tenido suficiente.

"Escucha, arrogante hijo de puta." Bella tiró de sus amarres y prácticamente le gruñó al hombre que se hacía llamar Edward. "No puedes retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad. Hay leyes contra la explotación de personas como rehenes, ya sabes. Mi hermana Rosalie es abogada y va a demandar a tu trasero rápidamente."

"¡Silencio! " La voz de Edward tronó a través de la habitación y la luz de las velas parpadearon como si un viento repentino las hubiera barrido. Sus facciones oscuras y sus ojos se estrecharon con furia. "Te has ganado una segunda pena, muchacha."

Oh, diablos. Bella tragó y deseó poder soltarse de la cama.

Ahora la había fastidiado y bien. Debería haber jugado hasta tener la oportunidad de liberarse y escapar.

Edward se veía tan lívido que ella temió que fuera a golpearla. ¿Qué pasaba si se había equivocado acerca de sus instintos de poder confiar en él? ¿Y si él fuera uno de los Dom que se complacía con apalear a sus sub? Uno que fuera de un dolor brutal y que humillara a su sumiso.

"Eh... ¿No tendré una palabra de seguridad?" Bella murmuró mientras alejaba su intimidante ceño fruncido.

Sus cejas se apretaron mientras la miraba. "¿Palabra de seguridad?"

Ella asintió y pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior. "Ya sabes. Si no me gusta lo que me haces, tengo que decir la palabra de seguridad y tú te detendrás."

Esta vez la sonrisa oscura del hombre la asustó doblemente tanto como su mirada lo había hecho. "Las palabras de seguridad no son necesarias en Tarok."

Edward la alcanzó y ella se estremeció, pero él simplemente agarró uno de los extremos de su cinta azul del pelo y lentamente se la quitó. "Obedecerás todas mis órdenes, muchacha", dijo mientras deslizaba el raso de su cabello. "Y aceptarás y disfrutarás cualquier castigo que te dé."

El corazón de Bella golpeó mientras levantaba la vista hacia su captor, y se dio cuenta de que lo que fue una agradable fantasía se había convertido de repente en su realidad. En este momento no estaba muy segura exactamente de cómo se sentía acerca de eso.

Muy lentamente Edward le puso la cinta de raso en el cuello y la arrastró encima de su garganta. "¿Está claro?" — preguntó en voz baja que ella encontraba aterradora, sin embargo, el sonido de su voz la acariciaba al mismo tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirar esos feroces ojos verdes por más tiempo. "

Sí "susurró —.

"Sí... ¿qué?"

Conteniendo más lágrimas de frustración, Bella se forzó a decir: "Sí, milord."

Edward contuvo un murmullo de satisfacción. Esta mujer tenía fuego y espíritu, y sería sin duda una reina una vez que fuera entrenada apropiadamente.

Necesitaba el espíritu y más para ayudarlo a conducir a su pueblo hacia un futuro próspero, una vez más.

Y para sacarlos de la tormenta que se avecinaba en el horizonte del sur. Sin embargo, con su magia, Edward había sentido algo dentro de la chica que lo turbó. Esta Bella no creía en su belleza, o en el valor de su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Tenía poca autoestima, algo que ciertamente tendría que tener la Gran

Reina de Tarok.

Los labios de Bella temblaban y más lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos verde agua. Sin embargo, Edward sintió su necesidad de dominación, su necesidad de ser capaz de dar libremente su cuerpo y su amor sin miedo de su corazón.

Esta mujer tendría que aprender a confiar en él totalmente, y seguir las órdenes que le pudiera dictar, por su propia seguridad, así como la seguridad de su pueblo.

Pero no podría realmente amarlos a él o a su pueblo, sin primero amarse a sí misma.

Un ruido sordo emanó de su vientre y Bella giró la cabeza, como si la vergüenza de su cuerpo hubiera revelado su hambre.

El cautiverio y hambre servirían para comenzar sus lecciones.

"Mírame", le ordenó, y se alegró cuando ella volvió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas enrojecidos a él otra vez.

"Tus ataduras serán desatadas para que puedas bañarte."

"¿Huelo tan mal?" Un destello de humor auto crítico provocó su mirada. "Eh,

Milord".

Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa mientras él bajaba la cabeza y llenaba sus pulmones con su olor. Perfume de frambuesas, excitación, y su propio calor primario. Su pene le dolió tan ferozmente que sus calzones parecían alzarse.

"Mayormente... apetecible", murmuró, y Bella contuvo el aliento audiblemente.

Apenas contuvo una sonrisa mientras se enderezó y llamó hacia la puerta oscura. "Kalina". Dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas, Bella su mirada avergonzada y el rubor cubriendo su cara mientras la bruja salía de las sombras y se movía junto a la cama. Los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones brillaban a luz de las velas y el collar de cuero suave se veía elegante en su garganta.

Polvo espumoso de color rojo brillaba en los párpados de Kalina, mientras mantenía la mirada baja, con las manos detrás de ella. "¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí, milord?"

"Libera a Bella y prepárala con tus aceites por todo el cuerpo", respondió él, yoyó el suave suspiro de desaliento de Bella. No cabía duda de que no era de su agrado ser manejada por otra persona como si fuera una niña o una posesión, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a cómo su cuerpo se veía y tocado por manos que no fueran de Edward.

"Sí, milord." Kalina alcanzó un frasco delgado de aceite de una mesa al lado dela cama. Con la gracia de una bailarina, se subió al colchón y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Bella. La hechicera puso al lado el frasco y tiró de la bufanda que unía los tobillos de la sierva. En un movimiento suave y sensual, diseñado para aumentar la excitación de Bella, Kalina quitó lentamente la atadura.

La hechicera mantuvo los ojos bajos, centrándose en el placer de la futura reina. El olor de flores de naranja llenó la habitación cuando inclinó el frasco y derramó el claro aceite a través de un pequeño tubo de salida a sus dedos. Una vez que puso la jarra en el suelo, empezó a trabajar la sustancia sobre las marcas rojas alrededor del tobillo derecho de Bella.

Mientras que la hechicera cuidaba de Bella, Edward se acomodó en una silla para verlas a las dos desnudas y a su muy deliciosa mujer. No fue una sorpresa para Edward estar mucho más despierto por la cautivadora Bella que por la delgada hechicera.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras las pequeñas manos de la mujer acariciaban su tobillo. Su mirada se giró a Edward y tuvo la necesidad infantil de sacarle la lengua. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a ella? ¿Por qué la torturaba haciendo que una bella y delgada diosa retirara sus ataduras y le pusiera aceite?

Edward simplemente apoyó los codos en los brazos de la silla y juntó los dedos con sus labios, sus ojos verdes centrándose en ellas dos. Dios, era tan guapo y se movía tan magistralmente. El tirón.

Negándose a mirar más al hijo de puta, Bella volvió la mirada hacia Kalina.

Con una mirada divertida en sus ojos color ámbar, Kalina le sonrió a Bella . A pesar que quería a odiar a la hermosa mujer, Bella no pudo evitar sentir el calor en su pecho con el amistoso gesto.

Kalina frotó más del aceite perfumado de azahar en la pierna de Bella desde la parte carnosa de su muslo, hasta la cadera. Con un movimiento casual la manola mujer le rozó los rizos que protegían su montículo.

Bella saltó. Su vagina húmeda creció y apretaron sus pezones, con un calor avergonzado corriendo a través de ella una vez más.

Oh, mi dios. Ella se estaba poniendo por una mujer.

De ninguna manera iba a mirar a Edward y dejarle ver sus ojos.

Kalina le dio otra sonrisa. "¿Nunca has estado con una mujer?"

"No" Bella sacudió la cabeza y el calor en su cara se amplió. "Por supuesto que no. Soy, eh, hete ro. Yo, eh, sólo lo hago con hombres."

Levantando una ceja, los ojos de Kalina se reunieron con los de Bella incluso mientras se movía hacia abajo de la cama hacia el otro tobillo y lo liberaba delos amarres de seda. "En Tarok no importa si eres hombre o mujer. Nosotros simplemente disfrutamos unos de otros."

"¿Qué es Tarok?" Mientras Bella se lo preguntaba no podía dejar de ver el movimiento de los corazones de cristal colgando de los oscuros pezones de

Kalina. "¿Es esto una especie de culto del metro de San Francisco? O ¿Un club BDSM?"

"No tengo conocimiento de esas cosas... BDSM, o cultos, o San

Fran-Cees-co." Kalina pronunció las palabras con ese acento extraño mientras ponía aceite en otro de los tobillos liberados de Bella.

Los corazones brillaban en los pezones que estaban grandes y oscuros, como frambuesas. Cuanto más cerca estaba Kalina de los muslos de Bella, mayor se le hacía agua la boca mientras se preguntaba cómo se sentiría pasar su lengua por sus deliciosos pezones."¿Bella?" Kalina pausó sus movimientos y Bella levantó la cabeza para ver la diversión y el deseo en sus ojos de color ámbar de fuego. "¿No estás escuchando?"

Por millonésima vez desde que despertara, Bella sintió la vergüenza cosquilleando su piel. A este ritmo ella estaría color rosa permanente y estaría avergonzada de forma permanente también.

"Lo siento". Tragó saliva, con la esperanza de que Kalina y Edward no hubieran adivinado sus pensamientos, incluso si Bella había estado mirando los senos dela mujer. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Mientras el aceite masajeaba el muslo carnoso de Bella, Kalina mantuvo su cálida mirada en Bella. "Te encuentras en el Reino de Corazones en la tierra deTarok."

"No lo entiendo." Bella frunció el ceño. "¿El reino de corazones? ¿La tierra deTarok? Estamos hablando de lugares de los que nunca he oído hablar."

La mujer miró a Edward, como buscando su permiso para hablar, y este dio una sacudida de cabeza, como diciendo no.

"Pronto te darás cuenta", dijo Kalina, cuando movió su mirada de nuevo a Bella.

Antes de que pudiera responder, para insistir en que le explicaran, los dedos de Kalina rozaron la vagina de Bella, sólo que esta vez más fuerte que antes. Tal vez un poco más deliberado que antes.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un grito. Kalina simplemente movió su mano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Bella, con su afeitada vagina frotando los rizos del montículo de Bella. La mujer actuaba como si no estuviera haciendo nada inusual, mientras comenzaba a poner aceite en la carne blanda del vientre de Bella y, más arriba, con los dedos jugando y torturando mientras lo hacía. Comenzó a engrasar a Bella en sus pechos y el masaje era lento, con movimientos sensuales, Bella pensó que se iba a voltear directo sobre el borde.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no retorcerse, estaba tan increíblemente excitada. En este punto, ya ni siquiera le parecía extraño estar activada por una mujer. Y si era honesta consigo misma, estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de la hermosa Kalina, también, no sólo de los hombres cuando los había visto follarla.

Mientras Kalina tiraba de sus pezones, Bella no podía dejar de gemir. "¿Te gusta esto... ser tocada por una mujer?", Preguntó Kalina en un ronroneo sensual.

"Yo... sí." Bella volvió su mirada lejos de ambos Kalina y Edward. En cambio, se quedó mirando una vela de color ciruela en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Kalina capturó las mejillas de Bella con las palmas de sus manos, bajándole la cara hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron, y Bella contuvo el aliento. El pelo largo de Kalina cayó a cada lado de la cara de Bella, como un telón negro brillante.

El aliento de la mujer rozó los labios de Bella, con su olor agradable, como menta y té dulce. "¿Nunca has besado a una mujer?"Susurró Kalina.

Bella calló. Todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse, como lo hacía las veces que había estado en una primera cita y sabía que el chico iba a besarla. Poco apoco Bella negó con la cabeza y sintió el susurro de la boca Kalina en los labios.

"Mmmm. Un día tienes que hacerlo." Le lanzó Kalina a Bella , dejándola con su vista fija en la bella diosa con asombro.

Ella realmente quería besar a esta mujer.

Con Edward mirando.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Kalina se movió más arriba de la cintura de Bella y centró su atención en la bufanda atada a la muñeca izquierda de Bella. Mariposas estallaron en su vientre cuando captó el olor de la vulva de Kalina y supo sin lugar a dudas quela mujer estaba tan excitada como ella.

La forma en que se colocó, hizo que el pecho izquierdo de Kalina se cerniera sobre los labios de Alicia, con el corazón de cristal acariciando su boca. El deseo y la necesidad crecieron en Bella , basado en el frenesí que Edward había alimentado en su interior... una necesidad que se había iniciado cuando ella había visto al cuarteto junto a la fuente.

Ella era apenas consciente de que la muñeca estaba atada y Kalina puso más del aceite en su brazo. El pelo negro azulado de la mujer erró a través de su piel, mientras la bufanda de seda de Edward jugaba sobre ella como había hecho anteriormente. Ella se estremeció y luchó por mantener sus deseos salvajes bajo control.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bella se obligó a apartar la mirada de los tentadores pezones... y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward. Su atención se centraba completamente sobre ella y no en la hermosa Kalina. Era tan malditamente espléndido que Bella no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué estaría inherentemente interesado en ella, en la gordita Bella Swan, cuando podía sin duda tener a la mejor supermodelo del mundo. Infiernos, con un cuerpo como aquél podría ser un supermodelo.

Pero las manos de Edward apretaban los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Con una feroz expresión en su hermoso rostro y casi lo pudo imaginar rugiendo como un tigre siendo tirado de las riendas de nuevo por una apretada correa.

Sin importar su rígido control, Edward la deseaba. El conocimiento se apoderó de Bella como una fina capa. Era increíble... una sensación de poderío, como nada de lo que hubiera experimentado nunca antes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras Kalina desataba a Bella de su última atadura, los músculos se tensaron cuando Edward se apartó de la silla.

Flexionando sus manos, luchó contra la lujuria por su futura reina antes de que ésta se apoderara de él.

Dándoles la espalda a las dos mujeres, Edward se acercó a la mesa de piedra larga debajo de la ventana abierta.

La luz de la luna y las llamas de la vela iluminaban los objetos que había dejado allí antes. El collar de sierva con su cadena de plata y los anillos para los pezones con cristales de corazones... elementos para garantizar que su sierva estuviera a sus órdenes, bajo su control.

Por un largo rato miró por la ventana del cuarto de Bella hacia su reino anochecido. La luz cálida de las casas de campo brillaban bajo el castillo y las antorchas parpadeaban en los puestos de vigilancia a lo largo del muro de protección de su pueblo.

En la distancia oyó la prisa y el rugido del río Tarok y los sonidos nocturnos de un búho, un lobo aullando y un gato grande gritando mientras atrapaba a sus presas. Edward olió el aroma a leña de los hogares de las casas de sus súbditos, con el río lleno de peces, la vida silvestre en el bosque que rodeaba sus tierras, y las muchas variedades de flores en sus jardines bien cuidados.

Una luna dorada jugaba sobre la tierra... sobre los cultivos de los campos de grano. Y más cerca, sobre el arco iris real de los jardines y las paredes blancas relucientes del castillo.

Con tan tranquila y hermosa noche, era difícil creer que después de siglos de prosperidad, su pueblo estuviera en peligro de extinción.

En peligro por esa bruja del sur.

Edward apretó la mano alrededor del collar nuevo de Bella , de la cadena, los anillos y la pezonera, con tanta fuerza que los hundió en la carne de su palma.

Apretando los dientes se obligó a guardar su ira, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose de nuevo a las mujeres que ahora estaban de pie junto a la cama, esperando por él.

Los ojos de Kalina se redujeron, con las manos detrás de su espalda, con su postura amplia, en la posición correcta. Bella , sin embargo, lo observaba con la barbilla en alto y un brillo desafiante en sus ojos verde agua.

Sí, la muchacha encantadora haría bien de reina un día... y estaba seguro quesería más que una agradable compañera.

Cuando se puso de pie ante ella, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y sólo la observó sin pestañear.

Sostuvo la mirada de Bella hasta sus mejillas enrojecidas de un tono cálido de rosa, entonces rompió el contacto y miró hacia abajo. Pero las manos estaban dobladas en puños a los costados, revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Las reglas de Tarok son simples", murmuró, manteniendo su tono bajo y firme.

"La primera es que siempre me tratarás con absoluto respeto, ya sea en el tono de la voz o con los gestos de tu cuerpo. En mi reino, eso significa que mis súbditos bajarán sus ojos a menos que les haya dado permiso para hacerlo de otra manera. Todos deben tener las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y postura amplia." Hizo una pausa, y luego agregó, "Tienes permiso para mirarme ahora, Bella ."

Por un momento dudó y luego levantó la mirada hacia él. Era tan bella que quiso tocarle la cara y alejar la preocupación de su rostro.

Su entrenamiento, Edward se recordó. "La segunda regla es que no puedes alcanzar el clímax, o tener un orgasmo a menos que te lo permita. La tercera, "continuó, "Es que no hablarás a menos que se te haya concedido permiso.

Puedes preguntar, pero no siempre se te permitirá."

El labio inferior de Bella temblaba y entrecerró los ojos, pero permaneció en silencio. Ese silencio era un buen inicio, de hecho.

"La cuarta regla es que seguirás mis órdenes sin chistar." Él vio la antorcha de sus ojos verde agua—y casi ronroneó. "Y la quinta regla... cuando estés en mi presencia, y cuando estés dentro de los muros del castillo, usarás sólo esto."

Extendió su mano y Bella miró a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó caer su mandíbula.

Su mirada se disparó de nuevo a la suya, pero él le dio una mirada que significaba que no toleraría ningún argumento de ella.

Bella se quedó mirando las pezoneras de anillos de corazón y el collar con su larga cadena de plata fina unidos que coincidían con los de Kalina, entonces redujo su mirada sobre el arrogante, engreído e hijo de puta que la miraba con una ceja levantada como si estuviera esperando que discutiera.

Ella tembló y tragándose su orgullo mientras preguntaba dijo: "Permiso para hablar, Milord".

Él asintió solo. "Por supuesto."

"No soy un perro", dijo con dientes apretados. "Milord".

El hijo de puta sonrió. "Gracias a los espíritus que no lo eres." Hizo un gesto hacia un par de pulseras de plata que estaban sobre la mesa. Las pulseras reflejaban el cálido resplandor de la luz de las velas, sin embargo, parecían fríase implacables.

Eran en realidad esposas como las que Kalina había usado cuando los hombres la habían penetrado.

"Si no deseas agregar aquellas a tu guardarropa", dijo Edward en tono tan mortal como el filo de un cuchillo, "Juntarás las manos detrás de tu espalda y ampliarás tu posición. Ahora."

Bella lo miró, con el labio inferior temblando y las lágrimas enojadas pinchando la parte de atrás de sus ojos. Quería decirle que se empujara el collar y su cadena fina por la musculatura de su trasero, y los estúpidos anillos de pezón, también.

Infiernos, quería atascarlos a todos allí mismo. La correa de plata brilló mientras colgaba sobre de su palma, recordándole que tenía el poder en ese momento, y sostuvo sus manos en la espalda como si fuera un perro ladrando al final de su cadena.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Edward, y Bella supo que esa era una batalla que no iba a ganar, al menos todavía no. Levantando la barbilla, movió las manos a su espalda y las apretó con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dedos. En una última rebelión, dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía verlo, pero la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Edward hizo un gesto de aprobación. "Siempre empuja tu pecho cuando me estés mirando, para poder ver mejor tus bellos tesoros".

Otra oleada de calor se apoderó de ella y se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Dios. Tenía que salir de este manicomio pronto... aunque este Dom hiciera que su vagina se mojara. Incluso si él era lo suficientemente atractivo para hacer la llegar malditamente cerca del orgasmo con sólo una mirada de aquellos helados ojos verdes.

Miró las esposas y Bella arqueó la espalda.

"Grandioso", murmuró mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba uno de sus grandes pechos.

Un traidor gemido amenazó con derramarse de sus labios, y ella tuvo que luchar por mantenerlas en la espalda. Su toque era tan firme y sus dedos ásperos y callosos. Todo lo relacionado con la forma en que le tocaba era completamente sensual. El recuperó uno de los corazones de cristal rojo y Bella contuvo la respiración mientras bajaba la cabeza y lamía su pezón con su áspera lengua. Más humedad se filtró en su vagina, corriendo por uno de sus muslos.

Edward se levantó y puso suavemente al anillo sobre el endurecido pezón, y

Bella casi soltó un gemido. Se sentía cómodo, y maldita fuera si no la encendía aún más.

Repitió los mismos movimientos con su otro lado, acariciando su pecho yl amiendo sus pezones, y luego deslizando el segundo anillo en él.

La lujuria se movió en espiral a través de Bella y casi acabó con todo pensamiento de otra cosa. Pero no se detuvo. "He sido secuestrada, pero dios, era como si alguien me hubiera secuestrado y me tirara a mis más alvajes fantasías. Es un maldito, pero... lo deseo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué infiernos está mal en mí?"

Kalina permanecía en silencio junto a ellos, pero Bella pensó que había atrapado a la mujer mirándola desde debajo de sus párpados. La vagina de Kalina se veía húmeda a la luz de las velas y Bella no tenía duda de que la mujer estaba excitada. Mientras ella miraba la raja húmeda de Kalina, un pensamiento errante se deslizó a través de la mente de Bella . "¿Cómo sería lamerla vagina de una mujer?"

La idea la impresionó tanto que apenas tuvo conocimiento que Edward había llegado a ella con el collar rojo. Cuando sus manos se movieron por la piel alrededor de su cuello, su mirada se encontró con la suya y vio su feroz deseo que hacía estragos en sus ojos verdes de hielo. Un calor ardiente rugió a través de ella mientras su pecho desnudo rozaba sus pezones erectos, haciendo que los colgantes de corazón se balancearan contra sus pechos. Sus pantalones de cuero se frotaron contra su vagina, y su dura erección se le marcaba.

Bella estuvo segura incluso cuando su corazón se detuvo. Para ese momento, no pudo pensar, no pudo respirar. Nada parecía importar ahora, excepto el tacto de sus manos fuertes fijando el collar en su cuello, con su aroma masculino a viento y madera de sándalo, y el calor que emanaba de él y la quemaba mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo.

Maldita sea, quería ser follada por este hombre.

Cuando terminó en su cuello, la cadena de plata fina se deslizó entre sus omóplatos, estableciéndose a lo largo de la raja de su trasero. Edward rozó sus labios sobre su frente y dio un paso atrás. "Eres mía, Bella . Bienvenida al Reino de Corazones".

Bella sólo pudo mirarlo llegar a la cama y tomando su pañuelo de seda carmesí y su cinta de satén azul pálido. Cerró la mano sobre las tiras de tela azul y rojo que sobresalían a cada lado de su puño como cascadas de fuego y hielo, y luego la bufanda y la cinta simplemente desaparecieron.

Sin mover la mano, sin ponerlas en su manga, eh, ni en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sólo de plano desaparecieron.

Edward cambió su mirada hacia Kalina. "Llévala a las piscinas." Y con esto se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Bella lo vio irse, con su pelo negro rozando sus hombros, con la espalda ancha y desnuda flexionándose mientras salía de la habitación. El sonido de los pasos se hizo más débil hasta que Bella no oyó nada sino la suave respiración de Kalina y el silbido de los insectos desde el exterior de la ventana. La habitación parecía de alguna manera vacía sin la presencia de Edward, e incluso con la otra mujer allí, Bella se sintió repentinamente sola.

La verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo cayó sobre sus hombros como un pesado yugo. Cayendo como pudín de chocolate... había despertado en un mundo extraño ... todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella, Edward y Kalina...

"No estoy más en San Francisco, ¿verdad?", Dijo Bella mientras se volvía para mirar a Kalina, que levantó los ojos color ámbar para sostener la mirada de Bella . "No creo estar ni si quiera en la Tierra."

Kalina sonrió y tomó las dos manos de Bella en las suyas. "Tienes razón. Pero no me toca decirte nada más." Mantuvo el agarre de una de las manos de Bella y la condujo por el frío suelo de mármol hacia la puerta. "El rey es quien debe contártelo."

Bella estaba tan abrumada por la sola idea de estar en otro mundo, que estuvo a punto de perder la última declaración de

Kalina. "El rey", preguntó ella, mientras entraba en un pasillo iluminado con suave luz de oro proporcionada por grandes velas en soportes a lo largo de las paredes. "¿Voy a conocer al rey?"

Kalina se echó a reír, con un dulce y musical sonido. "Ya lo has conocido y usas su collar."

"¿Edward es el Rey?" Bella trató de detenerse y casi tropezó mientras Kalina continuaba dirigiéndose hacia adelante.

"¿Me he dejado someter y ser la esclava por el rey de este lugar?"

Un ligero ceño empañó las facciones hermosas de Kalina mientras meneaba la cabeza. "No hay esclavos en el Reino de Corazones, o en ninguno de los cuatro reinos de Tarok. En Malachad al sur, sí, el mal de Mikaela los mantiene esclavos. Pero en Tarok, nunca."

"Entonces, ¿El collar?" Con la mano libre, Bella tocó la suave piel como mantequilla mientras hablaba y sentía la fría cadena deslizándose por sus caderas mientras caminaban. "¿Y por qué todas las reglas?"

"¿No hay reglas en tu mundo?" Las elegantes cejas de Kalina se elevaron mientras miraba a Bella . "¿No están obligados a seguir las órdenes de su nobleza y su rey, sin duda? ¿No eres castigada si no obedeces?"

Fue el turno de Bella de fruncir el ceño. "Vivo en . No tenemos nobles ni reyes, pero tenemos otros tipos que — nos gobiernan." Agitó su mano libre mientras hablaba. "Y ciertamente tenemos leyes y reglas. Cientos de ellas. Sin embargo, estamos autorizados a votar esas leyes, y las podemos cuestionar, y trabajamos para cambiarlas si nos sentimos complacidos por ellas."

Una sonrisa socarrona curvó los labios llenos de Kalina.

"¿Debes cumplir con esas leyes, siempre y cuando existan?"

El ceño de Bella se profundizó. "Bueno, sí."

"¿Y no son castigados si no cumplen esas leyes?", Preguntó Kalina mientras llevaba a Bella por un tramo corto de escalones de mármol.

"Sí". Bella sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. "Pero no estamos obligados a caminar desnudos con — con un collar de anillos y pezoneras por el amor de Dios".

Kalina se encogió de hombros. "Nuestros mundos funcionan, como se supone que lo hagan."

Con un suspiro Bella puso los ojos en el techo de mármol tallado y luego miró hacia adelante al final del pasillo a oscuras. ¿Tenía algún sentido discutir el punto? Era absolutamente una locura, pero había caído en una especie de agujero y caído en un erótico mundo BDSM. En ese momento tenía hambre y estaba confundida y tan excitada que no podía pensar con claridad, ni debatir y mucho menos ver los méritos o defectos de las leyes de cualquier mundo.

Para no hablar se mantuvo caminando a través del castillo, totalmente desnuda con corazones colgando de sus pechos. Pensó en sentirse traumada, pero sobretodo en lo frustrada, enojada y mucho más que un poco emocionada. No tenía la menor duda de que no había escapatoria. Después de todo, era la hermana de

Rosalie, por lo que su alma era retadora, por lo menos en algún nivel. Y universo alternativo o no, Rosalie, sin duda, demandaría al universo mismo para tenerla de regreso ahora.

Antes de irse, pensó... maldita sea, tendría que probar lo que este Reino de Corazones tenía que ofrecer. Una buena follada, no una muestra. Tal vez una buena pequeña follada. Tal vez una follada total con varias personas involucradas... ¡maldita sea! El dolor de los pezones y el latido entre sus piernas era suficiente para hacerla tambalear.

Tratando de distraerse, Bella estudió su entorno. A través de los arcos a lo largo del pasillo, vislumbró enormes habitaciones bellamente amuebladas, todo iluminado por el cálido resplandor de luz de velas, miles de velas que habían estado ardiendo allí. El castillo olía a rosas y aceites de madera y a la luz perfumada de todas aquellas velas.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte..." Bella preguntó mientras caminaban por otro conjunto de escaleras. "¿Qué tal es, estar con tres hombres a la vez?"

Kalina le dio a Bella una sensual sonrisa que le dijo aún más que sus palabras.

"Ser follada por tres reyes Tarok a la vez es el más placentero de todos losplaceres. Sin embargo, cuatro... sería como dejar este mundo por las tierras de oro."

Dios. Bella casi gimió en voz alta con el recuerdo de Kalina tomando los tres penes al mismo tiempo, y la vagina de Bella le dolió aún más. Una vez más tardíamente captó el resto de lo que la mujer había dicho. "¿Quieres decir que esos tres hombres son reyes?"

"Sí". Kalina se quitó las hebras de cabello oscuro de su cara y sus ojos ámbar se veían positivamente entusiastas. "Hay cuatro hermanos que gobiernan los cuatro reinos de Tarok. Edward es el Gran Rey."

Wow. De alguna forma era aún más excitante saber que El Gran Rey había estado interesado en la gorda Bella Swan. ¿Era eso cierto? O ¿Fue su imaginación sobre-sexuada que quería que fuera así?

Un ruido sordo, como de cascada, llegó a los oídos de Bella, llamando su atención mientras Kalina la llevaba a través de un arco. Hizo a un lado los pensamientos sobre los hermosos reyes Tarok mientras ella y Kalina caminaban sobre un amplio sendero de piedra en una jungla exótica besada por la brillante y dorada luz de la luna. Bella exclamó un sonido de admiración y asombro mientras su mirada recorría los exuberantes árboles como palmeras ondeando con un cálido, húmedo y suave viento. La brisa atrapó su pelo, y uno de los mechones de Kalina acarició el pecho de Bella volviendo a caer lejos.

Bella se sintió eufórica y desenfrenada, con su carne bien aceitada con azahar y acariciada por el aire, con su cabello largo y rubio cepillando la parte superior de sus pechos, y los corazones colgando de sus pezones. La mano de Kalina era suave sobre Bella , le sorprendió lo cómoda que se sintió sosteniendo la mano de la hermosa mujer.

Sus pies descalzos caminaban suavemente sobre el camino de losas a medida que se acercaban a una serie de grandes piscinas con gradas talladas en la roca.

La cascada que Bella había oído cuando entraron a la selva se metía en una piscina superior, que a su vez se derramaba en tres piscinas debajo de ella.

Los olores del agua, junto con los aromas tropicales de orquídeas, la tierra rica y húmeda, llenaron los sentidos de Bella . "Esto es... esto es increíble", murmuró.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina situada más abajo, pisó la hierba suave y luego Kalina liberó la mano de Bella . Era de noche en este lugar, sin embargo, la luz de la luna lo hacía todo fácil de ver.

Un grito de mono resonó en toda la selva, seguido por el gruñido sordo de un gran depredador, como los tigres que Bella había visto en Las Vegas. Ella se estremeció y su mirada buscó la de Kalina.

La mujer no parecía asustada en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Su mentón estaba inclinado hacia arriba, con el pecho impulsado hacia adelante y la fuerza de su respiración aumentando. Una fina capa de sudor brillaba en su blanca piel, y sus ojos delineados de kohl se veían pesados en los párpados con excitación mientras contemplaba la selva. Bella siguió la mirada de Kalina y contuvo el aliento, dispuesta a soltar un grito.

Un tigre blanco se dirigía hacia ellas, con sus ojos verdes de hielo centrados en Bella .

Sólo la sensación de la mano de Kalina apretando su antebrazo, y el murmullo tranquilizador de la mujer la mantenía, "Mira hacia él, Bella " Bella se contuvo de gritar a voz en cuello con terror.

Él. Kalina lo había llamado el gran monstruo, miedo de que el gato se llamara "él" como si fuera el primer ministro o un rey.

El pelo de la bestia brillaba blanco y negro a rayas onduladas bajo la luz de la luna mientras se acercaba con cada paso suave. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y casi sensuales, y hermosos y absolutamente impresionantes. A medida que se acercaba a ellas, Bella notó la banda en su pierna izquierda que en realidad era de una forma familiar... parecía que el tatuaje de corazón en su bíceps izquierdo era de Edward.

Y luego, de repente, el tigre estuvo creciendo, cambiando, transformándose ante los ojos de Bella .

Todo sucedió muy rápido y Bella no supo si gritar, llorar con asombro o desmayarse. Un minuto estado viendo a un tigre, y al siguiente era la cara, el pecho, de Edward.

Si hubiera necesitado algo más convincente de que no estaba en la Tierra, Edward transformándose de un tigre blanco a un hombre era suficiente.

"No lo creo "susurró mientras volvía su mirada a sus ojos verdes de hielo.

"Eres un cambiaformas, o Amorfo-o."

"Soy tu rey." Él le dio una mirada dura y penetrante. "Y ya estás olvidando las reglas. ¿Habrá que añadir un tercer castigo?"

El calor enrojeció las mejillas sonrosadas de Bella y puso las manos detrás de su espalda mientras abría sus pies y bajaba su mirada — sólo para ver que estaba desnudo. Y su pene era tan largo, grueso y delicioso como lo era el de sus hermanos.

"¿Quieres chuparme el miembro?" Murmuró cuando Bella no pudo apartar la mirada de su erección. "O ¿Voy a darle ese placer a Kalina?"

De la nada un perno caliente de celos apuñaló el vientre de Bella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kalina estaba de pie en posición de "respeto" y recorrió su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior como si estuviera excitada por la idea.

¡No! La intensidad de la sensación golpeó a Bella, pero sólo supo que no quería que Kalina tuviera a Edward.

"Yo lo deseo", dijo Bella en un apuro, y entonces recordó varias de las cosas BDSM que había leído en Internet. "Quiero decir, si está a favor, Milord".

Un murmullo de satisfacción se elevó en el interior de Edward. Sí, su futura reina estaba aprendiendo también. "Arrodíllate, muchacha."

Con las manos aún entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, Bella se arrodilló congracia delante de él. Temblaba visiblemente mientras miraba su erección, en espera de sus órdenes.

"Chupa el miembro hasta alcanzar el clímax", exigió.

"¿Puedo usar mis manos, milord?", Preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un gruñido. "Sólo tu boca".

"Sí, milord. "Bella deslizó sus suaves labios alrededor de su grueso miembro y se lo metió profundamente.

Edward ronroneó de placer y apretó sus manos en el pelo de Bella , tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver sus ojos cuando ella le acogiera con la boca. Su pelo se sentía suave en sus manos, su boca caliente y húmeda alrededor de su pene. Olía a pasión y sabía que lo quería en el interior de su

Quim. El olor del deseo de Kalina era fuerte, demasiado, y ciertamente se había ganado muchos premios por sus servicios.

"Kalina", dijo mientras continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de la boca de Bella . "Arrodíllate al lado de Bella ."

Cuando la bruja lo hizo, dijo, "Bella, desliza tus dedos en la raja de Kalina."

Bella calló, pero él tenía un asimiento firme de su pelo, y supene seguía entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Bella llevó una mano al Quim de Kalina y tentativamente deslizó un dedo por la humedad de la hechicera.

Kalina gimió y eso solo pareció impulsar a Bella . Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y la hechicera movió las caderas contra la mano de Bella .

Edward sonrió. "Kalina, masajea el Quim de Bella ."

La hechicera no dudó y Bella abrió mucho los ojos y gimió alrededor del pene de Edward.

"Recuerda", murmuró mientras sostenía su mirada. "No puedes llegar al clímax sin mi permiso."

Mantuvo su dominio en el pelo de Bella y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca. La necesidad se convirtió en una tormenta que se desencadenó como si pudiera hacerla pedazos.

"Kalina, te puedes correr", casi gruñó y la bruja gritó casi a la vez, con sus caderas sacudiéndose con fuerza contra la mano de Bella . Los pájaros asustados volaron desde lo alto los árboles, y un mono chilló, tan fuerte como el grito deKalina fue.

Edward agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Bella y la mantuvo mientras su propio clímax tronaba a través de él. Su semilla se derramó en su garganta mientras lo chupaba sin dudarlo, extrayendo hasta la última gota, hasta que él sacó su miembro de su boca.

La soltó y se alejó. Humedeciéndose los labios, como si saboreara su gusto, y se quedó mirándolo mientras Kalina le acariciaba su Quim. "¿Puedo correrme, milord? "Bella preguntó en un susurro ronco.

"No" Edward cortó su mirada a Kalina y dijo: "Puedes parar ahora".

Mientras la hechicera quitaba la mano, se volvió de nuevo a Bella . Su cuerpo temblaba, los rizos en su montículo brillaban a la luz de la luna por sus jugos.

La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de éxtasis con pura frustración.

"Has recibido tu primer castigo", dijo Edward en voz baja. "Confía en mí, Bella . Si aprendes a confiar y obedecerme por completo, sin dudar, nunca querrás liberarte de nuevo."

Bella lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Pareció estar en guerra consigo misma, como si llegara a alguna profunda decisión. Por fin, apartó la mirada de él, y después miró al suelo. Sus manos se movieron detrás de su espalda.

"Sí, milord" murmuró.

Su tono comunicaba claramente lo no dicho, "Hijo de puta", y el aire se llenó del sabor de su ira y resolución.

Resolución... ¿A qué?

¿Obedecerlo o calmarlo hasta que consiguiera lo que quería? ¿Y quería follar con él o matarlo?

Los labios de Edward se curvaron con emoción por el desafío. Ella debería someterse a él o todo estaría perdido y ella nunca se sometería a un hombre menos poderoso, o a cualquier hombre excepto a él. De eso estaba seguro.

Seguramente no había mujer más perfecta para él en todo el universo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 5**

Bella quería responderle a Edward. El muy bastardo. Necesitaba llegar al orgasmo tanto que podría gritar, y él deliberadamente la torturaba. Era una maldita fortuna que su miembro no estuviera todavía en su boca o le daría un poco de tortura por su cuenta.

Confiar, mi trasero. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver la confianza con follar?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que el sabor cobrizo de su sangre llenó su boca. Pero permaneció con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, con la mirada baja. Miró a sus pies en lugar de fanfarronear, pensando en lo divertido que sería deslizar las piezas de bambú bajo sus pies.

"Kalina, tus servicios ya no son necesarios", retumbó la voz de Edward. "Puedes regresar a tus cámaras."

"Gracias, milord" murmuró Kalina, y Bella oyó sus pasos suaves mientras la mujer caminaba por la ruta de acceso.

Edward se alejó de Bella . Ya no podía ver sus pies, pero oyó ruidos ligeros de roce.

¿Le daría él su segundo castigo, incluso ahora?

El calor cursó a través de Bella de nuevo, furiosa consigo misma por estar tan excitada. Casi estaba ansiosa por ver lo que haría con ella.

¿Qué hay con eso, Bella?

La cascada golpeaba la piscina mayor, el sonido intermitente de alguna forma estaba en sintonía con el palpitar y el dolor de su vagina. Ella había estado tan caliente y necesitada de un orgasmo que se había sentado en esa banca en el Parque Golden Gate. Parecía hacía años, entrever el cuarteto follando, los constantes juegos sexuales de Edward, el masaje increíble de Kalina, y ahora esto... Bella no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

O cuánto más se vería obligada a tomar.

Todo se volvió tan tranquilo que Bella se preguntó si Edward se había ido. ¿Era este su segundo castigo? ¿Quedarse en una selva, sola y vulnerable, desnuda y de rodillas? Quería mirar hacia arriba, pero no se atrevió.

Había dejado claro que sería castigada por tercera vez si no seguía sus malditas reglas.

La hierba y la tierra se sentían húmedas y suaves debajo de sus rodillas, y estaban muy en sintonía con todo a su alrededor. El agua cayendo de las cataratas y en las piscinas parecía más fuerte que nunca y oyó los sonidos como de peces saltando. La llamada de las aves, monos y otras criaturas de la selva se sentían más como una entidad viviente que simplemente un lugar.

Poco a poco su enojo se desvaneció, y entonces de alguna manera parecía sin importancia, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido y se preguntó cómo había terminado en este país de eróticas maravillas. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a casa? Tenía que haber un camino de regreso.

Rosalie estaría preocupada por ella y probablemente habría corrido al maldito departamento de policía ahora. Bella perdió la sensación de la pulsera en su brazo que había llevado desde su decimoctavo cumpleaños y Edward al parecer había tomado toda su ropa. De alguna forma la desaparición de la pulsera había ampliado el abismo que ahora la separaba de su hermana gemela. ¿Podría alguna vez ver a Rosalie otra vez?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por convertir sus pensamientos al aquí y ahora. A su desnudez y al furioso deseo a través de cadac élula de su cuerpo. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era tan surrealista, tan irreal.

Tal vez estaba dormida, y había soñado todo... como ver a Edward cambiar deforma de un tigre blanco a un hombre. ¿Era posible que fuera real? ¿O fue todo una especie de ilusión?

Y ese hombre... se sentía tan increíblemente atraída por Edward. El poder de su presencia, la forma en que se sentía solo por la mirada de sus ojos.

Depredadoramente hambrientos... insaciables...

Los recuerdos de Bella se tambalearon hacia atrás al momento en que había visto a Kalina someterse primero a los hombres junto a la fuente, y cómo ella se había imaginado en lugar de la mujer. La había excitado pensar en que renunciaría a todo para darle el control a un hombre poderoso, a ser sumisa con él, y en esencia a ser su esclava.

Y ahora aquí estaba.

Una brisa húmeda agitó los corazones colgando de los pezones tensos de Bella y el aire era cálido y suave contra su piel desnuda. El collar de cuero ajustado se sentía cómodo y el frío metal de la cadena que se extendía hacía el latir de su vagina más intenso, causando que sus jugos se deslizaran más por el interior de sus muslos.

"Puedes ponerte en pie, Bella ." La Voz de Edward la sobresaltó, había estado metida tan profundamente en sus pensamientos y alrededores.

Estuvo a punto de mirarlo, pero logró evitarlo a tiempo. Con tanta gracia como pudo, Bella se levantó sobre sus pies, manteniendo las manos detrás de la espalda y los ojos bajos.

Sentía las piernas hormigueando por la sangre circulando a través, y se balanceó.

La mano de Edward la agarró del brazo, estabilizándola, y casi chocando con su grito de sorpresa al mismo tiempo. "Puedes mirar hacia arriba", dijo con voz baja y vibrante.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su mirada se encontrara con la de Edward. Sus ojos verdes de hielo estaban centrados en ella con una sensual mirada que la hizo sentir como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Ella se movió muy consciente de su cuerpo desnudo a escasos centímetros del suyo, y su vagina le dolió más que nunca. ¿Cómo podía desearlo tanto? ¿Algo de esto realmente tenía sentido?

Pero ese poder llamaba a Bella , la forma en que se dominaba a sí mismo y a ella. Sí, ella había soñado con ser dominada, y ser castigada eróticamente,t ambién. Y este hombre estaba cumpliendo todas sus fantasías, incluso si se estuviera volviendo loca al no dejarla venir. Por no tenerla rápido, duro y follarla hasta perder el sentido.

Edward levantó una mano, y ella no quiso flaquear. Incluso cuando levantó el látigo de piel roja al nivel de sus ojos, no tuvo miedo. Muy lenta y suavemente, rozó las tiras de cuero sobre su mejilla en un movimiento de suave susurro.

El corazón de Bella golpeó y se estremeció mientras continuaba la sensual caricia, detrás de sus labios y luego hacia abajo a la curva de su cuello hasta sus pechos.

Su mirada nunca dejó la suya, aun cuando el látigo jugó con sus pezones y luego se movió hacia abajo a su montículo.

"¿Confías en mí, Bella ?"

Se contestó que con qué facilidad había venido la respuesta, o por qué no se lo cuestionaba más. En alguna parte, debía haber perdido su mente, porque no había duda en su interior, que por lo menos en la intimidad podía confiar en Edward. Estaba segura de que físicamente no la perjudicaría, parecía extraño teniendo en cuenta que la estaba acariciando con un látigo, por el amor de Dios.

"Sí, milord " murmuró ella y después se estremeció cuando presionó el látigo contra su húmeda raja. "Confío en ti."

"La confianza debe ser absoluta." Levantó el látigo y lo alejó dejándolo caer luego contra su cadera, sólo lo suficiente para que le picara un poco y haciéndola jadear con sorpresa y placer. El calor del látigo se irradió a través de su carne y se movió directamente hacia su vagina.

"Debes confiar en mí, no importa lo que pueda ordenarte que hagas." Él arrastró el látigo sobre su piel todavía hormigueando en sus pestañas. "La confianza debe ser inequívoca, independientemente de que estoy al mando de tu cuerpo, o en los asuntos de mi reino."

Bella asintió, pero gritó cuando la atacó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más duro.

"Sí, milord" dijo ella en un pico. "Confío en ti en todo... cualquier cosa que sea posible y que me ordenes."

Edward hizo un gesto de aprobación y se alejó, al momento echó de menos su presencia y el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

"Ponte sobre manos y rodillas" ordenó él, sonando más como un rey que nunca.

Bella se mordió el interior de la mejilla e hizo una mueca.

Todavía estaba dolorida de cuando lo había chupado antes.

Vaciló sólo un segundo antes de moverse hacia abajo sobre la hierba y se estremeció al pensar en lo que sabía que iba a hacer con ella. ¿Le dolería? ¿La haría gritar? Sin embargo, incluso mientras se preguntaba esto, su excitación aumentaba.

"Bájate de modo que tu cabeza y hombros estén debajo del nivel de tus caderas." Edward pasó las correas suaves del flogger de cuero sobre la espalda de Bella y ella se estremeció cuando cumplió con su demanda.

Los aromas ricos de la hierba franca y de orquídeas llenaron sus sentidos, junto con el olor de los jugos de Kalina todavía en sus dedos. La cadena atada a su cuello se deslizó hacia delante y se agrupó en el suelo al lado de su cara.

Mientras se empujaba a sí misma al suelo de la selva, los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones se apretaron contra sus pechos.

"Muy buena moza," dijo Edward en tono satisfecho. "Ahora abre tus muslos para que pueda ver mejor tu delicioso Quim."

Bella estaba segura de que nunca dejaría de ruborizarse. Su trasero estaba probablemente en color rojo brillante por la vergüenza que pasaba a través de su cuerpo. Que estaría aún más rojo una vez que le pasara el flogger, sin duda.

"Eres exquisita", murmuró mientras acariciaba su piel con el flogger, a lo largo de su espina y hacia abajo hasta su trasero.

Bella siempre había pensado que tenía un extremo posterior grasoso, pero en este momento se sintió bella y deseable, y sin sentido a la vez. Se relajó, disfrutando el movimiento sensual de las correas suaves mientras Edward las balanceaba en sus caderas, y hacia abajo a lo largo de cada uno de sus muslos. Cuando el flogger se sacudió más sobre su vagina ella no pudo dejar de gemir.

"Te acordarás de por qué estás siendo castigada", dijo Edward mientras levantaba el cuero lejos de ella.

"Sí, milord." La voz de Bella tembló y clavó sus largas uñas en la tierra húmeda.

"Por desobediencia."

El primer azote cayó sobre el trasero de Bella y ella gritó. Un hormigueo estalló sobre su piel y para su sorpresa le gustó el punzante dolor. De hecho, se había sentido bien, y tan estimulante que se preguntó si era posible llegar al orgasmo sólo por ser azotada.

Otro azote cayó y otro a través de su carne bien engrasada... sobre sus nalgas, muslos, espalda. Cada golpe parecía más fuerte que el anterior, no cayendo en el mismo lugar consecutivamente. El ardor creció, y Bella se oyó gemir. Su vagina estaba tan mojada que quería gritar. Quería que la golpeara más duro y la penetrara al mismo tiempo. ¿Algo en su vida se había sentido así alguna vez?

El placer y el dolor se unieron y se separaron, se unieron y se separaron. El miedo se levantó y se calmó. Tratando de mantener la respiración, Bella se entregó a las sensaciones, confiando en que Edward no le haría daño.

El flogger cayó como lluvia caliente y luz de estrellas, mordiendo y calmando ala vez, conduciéndola a un mundo donde la fantasía y la realidad chocaban.

Estallando en una mezcla de éxtasis y una rica sensación, de deseo y necesidad.

Si hubiera podido arquear las pestañas, lo habría hecho.

El dolor se detuvo entonces de ser dolor. Sólo perfecto cumplimiento, liberación, incluso alegría. Más y más alto se levantó hacia el pico de un clímax que sin duda podría devastarla una vez que cayera por el precipicio. Si sólo Edward se lo permitiera.

"Vamos... estoy cerca de llegar, milord "murmuró ella, con su cuerpo temblando con la fuerza de su necesidad.

"Por favor".

Las pestañas se detuvieron. El flogger acarició sus caderas y se arrodilló a su lado. Ni siquiera tocándole la vagina, todo lo que hizo fue ordenar: "Ven a mí, Bella."

La explosión de un orgasmo la atravesó como una conflagración de proporciones épicas. Las llamas lamían su piel, disparando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, ardiendo en sus lomos y picando su piel, electrificándola, directa a su alma. Los espasmos de su vagina eran tan fuertes que su trasero se apretaba y aflojaba las nalgas una y otra vez.

El calor infundía su cabeza, y fue como el Cuatro de Julio detrás de sus párpados con los colores pasando a modo ráfaga a través de su mente. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, derramándose en el suelo de la selva húmeda.

Fue vagamente consciente de que Edward la levantó como si fuera tan ligera como una niña, y la acunó cerca de su pecho. Parecía que su orgasmo no se detenía, que su vientre seguía contrayéndose mientras la llevaba. A dónde, no supo, no le importaba. Se sentía segura y protegida en sus poderosos brazos.

Su caliente aroma masculino la rodeaba y consolaba mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre su esculpido pecho.

Un toque conocido llegó a su oído y se vio paulatinamente inmersa en el abrazo de bienvenida del agua tibia. Su cuerpo se calmó e hizo del hormigueo en su espalda y nalgas, algo aún más agradable.

Edward sostuvo a su futura reina apretada contra su pecho y estudió su hermoso rostro mientras se movía a través de la piscina más baja. Sus lágrimas llamaban a su corazón y alma, y sabía que ella no lloraba de dolor, sino de puro placer por su liberación. Sintió, también, su necesidad de dominación, y que en el nivel más primario el dolor de su libertad ella la percibía como la cárcel de su carne.

Los metió a ambos en la piscina y se sentó en un asiento de moda de un estante debajo de la segunda piscina. Aún estaban cálidas las aguas de la piscina más baja, detrás de la cortina pequeña de agua que se alimentaba desde la de arriba.

Él utilizó su magia para causar un suave resplandor que emanara de las rocas detrás de ellos, de modo que pudiera ver mejor a su futura reina.

La acunaba de forma suave en su regazo, le dio un beso en cada uno de sus párpados, chasqueando la lengua por sus pestañas húmedas y degustando la sal de sus lágrimas, hasta que ya no lloró. Levantó la cabeza y vio su tentativa sonrisa.

Sus brillantes ojos verde agua se abrieron y cuando lo miró estuvo a punto de dejar de respirar.

Edward acarició la larga cabellera castaña. "Eres hermosa más allá de cualquier mujer que alguna vez hubiera conocido", susurró con una tenue sonrisa. Le tomó la barbilla y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no ves tu propia belleza?"

Su labio inferior tembló y fue testigo de un millar de heridas del corazón en sus ojos. La ira de los que habían dañado a su futura reina rugió a través de él y se tragó un gruñido de rabia. ¿Quién se atrevió a hacer a su preciosa Bella sentirse como si fuera otra cosa que la mujer hermosa, sensual, que él había reconocido claramente?

Bella debió haber visto el ardor en sus ojos, y pensó que su ira iba dirigida a ella. Tragó, luego se apresuró a responder: "Estoy gorda. No soy delgada ni hermosa como Kalina, o incluso mi gemela Rosalie."

"Shhh". Edward acarició con sus nudillos las mejillas de Bella y ella se

Estremeció con el deseo evidente de su contacto. "No entiendo", murmuró. Muy lentamente comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, acariciando la carne de sus brazos,

Acariciando el oleaje de su generoso pecho, amando la sensación de su vientre suave, de su montículo lleno, y los muslos atractivos debajo de su callosa mano.

"Eres tan encantadora, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso, que no veo por qué no reconoces tus dones."

El rosa tiñó las mejillas de Bella. "De donde yo vengo, una mujer sólo se considera hermosa si es delgada y tiene una figura perfecta."

"Está claro que tu mundo no es digno de ti." Él frunció el ceño ante la idea de

Cualquiera tratando a su futura reina con cualquier cosa, excepto el mayor respeto y admiración.

"Eres perfecta", murmuró él y antes de que ella pudiera argumentar, bajó la cabeza.

Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras la cara Edward se acercaba. Su corazón se agitó y sus sentidos giraron mientras su boca se cernía a un susurro de distancia. Sus labios bajaron fuertes y duros, como un poderoso guerrero rey

Antiguo que reclamara su premio virgen. Su barba luz se sentía suave en sus labios y barbilla mientras su boca se movía sobre la de ella en un profundo y sensual beso. Sus lenguas se reunieron y se aparearon y Bella se quejó de sentir su lengua como un gato. Edward ronroneó, un sonido original que se levantó en su pecho y le recordó al tigre blanco. A él.

No podía creer que la considerara bella... y lo serio que pareció cuando la tocó y la llamó exquisita. ¿Era posible que en este mundo no importara el tamaño? ¿O era Edward, el hombre, el que la veía como nadie la había visto antes?

Necesidad y deseo en forma de espiral pasaron a través de Bella, más intensos que nunca, y se retorció en su regazo. Se dio cuenta de que su erección estaba muy grande y dura presionando contra su trasero. Dios, quería su pene dentro de ella.

Edward aparentemente sintió su pasión y pareció decidido a torturarla. Retrocediendo de su beso, su rostro estaba serio. "Prométeme que te encantará tu cuerpo y tú misma."

Bella vaciló, luchando contra años de auto-abuso. Años de odiar su modo de ver las cosas hirientes que le habían dicho acerca de su peso y años de sentirse invisible al lado de su delgada hermana. No importaba lo mucho que amaba a Rosalie, no fue fácil ser su hermana gemela.

La expresión del rey se volvió feroz, y Bella abrió mucho los ojos. "Te lo prometo, Milord".

Su mirada permanecía fija en ella, y supo que quería decir cada palabra cuando

Dijo: "Si rompes esta promesa, tu castigo será mucho más grave que lo que te he dado hasta ahora. ¿Entiendes?"

Ella asintió, con el pelo moviéndose contra el brazo que la sostenía con fuerza.

"Sí, milord. "

Con un gruñido de aprobación, Edward la llevó detrás de la cortina de agua y continuaron hasta que llegaron a la mitad de La piscina iluminada por la luna. Con un movimiento fácil, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su cabello estuviera completamente mojado, y luego la dejó para que ella estuviera de pie. El agua goteaba por su pelo mojado bajo su espalda y sobre sus pechos. Los granos finos de arena pasaban por debajo de sus pies y ella casi saltó cuando sintió peces mordisqueando ligeramente los dedos de sus pies.

Confianza, se recordó antes de abrir la boca para hablar y decírselo a Edward. Se supone que confiarás en él, Bella . No te bajó sólo para que algo te mastique los pies.

"Asume tu posición", ordenó, y Bella inmediatamente bajó los ojos, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, movió sus pies separándolos, e hizo lo que pudo haciendo caso omiso de los peces mordisqueando los dedos de sus pies y rodillas.

Ella no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero Edward empezó a lavar su pelo con un champú perfumado con flor de azahar. Para un hombre tan grande y poderoso, sus manos eran suaves mientras trabajaba con la espuma y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo. "Hábleme de ese mundo del que vienes, Bella " ordenó él mientras ponía champú en su pelo.

"Eh, ¿qué te gustaría saber?" Le preguntó, y luego se apresuró a añadir, "Milord".

"Todo."

Okaaay. Eso no era mucho pedir para una chica.

Al principio se sintió un poco tímida, pero la ayudó mirar hacia abajo al agua oscura, mientras hablaba. Se preguntó entonces, si esa era una razón por la que exigía mantener la mirada baja, para así permitirse la libertad de no ser distraída, y la libertad de voltear todo a él.

Hablar con Edward sobre sí misma se le hizo más fácil cuando respondió a lo que ella le decía, y más fácil sin embargo, mientras él hacía preguntas, la obligó a seguir adelante. Mientras la lavaba con champú y le enjuagaba el cabello, después le dio un masaje con un rico acondicionador, Bella le decía sobre su crecimiento en San francisco con su hermana Rosalie. Bella habló sobre algunas de las travesuras que habían hecho — como el momento en que habían espiado a su tía Esme cuando tenían trece y Esme tenía veintiún años. Esme había llegado a casa después de una cita con un chico sexy, y las chicas habían escapado de la casa y había visto a la pareja tener relaciones sexuales en e lasiento trasero del Mustang rojo de Esme. Cuando ella gritó en su clímax, vio alas gemelas asomándose por la ventana del coche. Las gemelas habían permanecido castigadas durante dos meses después de su pequeña diversión.

Bella también le contó sobre el momento en que había logrado volver el pelo largo de su prima Alice naranja en un experimento fallido. Le había tomado años a Alice dejárselo crecer del modo que era, de un brillante color marrón oscuro de nuevo, y el mismo tiempo para que ella perdonara a las gemelas.

Cuando terminó con su pelo y lo hubo dejado limpio, Edward comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con el mismo jabón perfumado de azahar. En un impulso, Bella habló de cómo su padre había engañado a su madre y las había dejado cuando eran adolescentes. El hijo de puta había renunciado y las había abandonado, para mudarse a Florida con su joven esposa, y Rosalie y Bella habían dejado de existir en lo que a él concernía. Lo último que oyó del "pelmazo" y "su chica fácil" fue que habían tenido gemelos que nunca dejaban de moverse o hablar, y Bella esperaba que "pelmazo" y "chica fácil" estuvieran calvos por rasgarse las vestiduras.

Bella no podía creer que compartía con Edward acerca de cómo su madre se había ido alejando mentalmente, desvaneciéndose y se había convertido en algo transitorio una vez que las chicas se habían ido de casa. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ahora, aunque probablemente estuviera en algún lugar cálido, como el sur de California. Rosalie y Bella habían tratado de darle una casa, habían tratado de ayudarla, pero ella seguía desaparecida, y luego aparecía de vez en cuando.

Era la primera vez que Bella fue capaz de hablar de ello sin llorar. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan fácil hablar con Edward? Tal vez era la forma en que parecía escucharla sin juzgar, y la nota de cuidado en su tono de voz con cada pregunta que hacía.

Era más difícil hablar de Jon y Steve, los hombres que la habían engañado, pero cuando Edward la instó, no pudo hacer nada sino obedecer. Enjuagando el último rastro de jabón de su cuerpo mientras la escuchaba, y pudo sentir la tensión y la cólera creciendo en su interior.

Un dolor que no iba a desaparecer se quedó dentro de ella. Ella sabía que era su error... no ser esbelta y hermosa...

Bella no se dio cuenta que había dicho la última parte en voz alta hasta que Edward bruscamente le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Se quedó sin aliento con la ligera ira en sus ojos verdes. "Esos hijos de puta no se merecen respirar el mismo aire que tú", gruñó. "No gastes otro pensamiento en ellos."

Tragó y le susurró, "Sí, milord."

La boca de Edward se movió hacia la de ella en un duro y brutal beso.

Apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, con su pene tan rígido contra su vientr eque estaba segura de que había golpeado su carne.

Esa sensación de poder se precipitó sobre ella otra vez. Saber que afectaba a este hombre con tanta fuerza la hacía sentirse eufórica. Tal vez era tan bella como le decía. Y tal vez con Edward como su Dom podría amar su cuerpo y ser feliz por lo que era. Sólo tal vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 6**

El hambre por su compañera, y la ira contra los que la habían herido, condujo a Edward a hacer estragos en la boca de Bella . Mientras su lengua caía dentro de ella, la agarró por las nalgas, apretando su cuerpo entero contra su furiosa erección, obligándola a reconocer lo que le hacía.

Le tomó todo su control no tirarla al banco de césped de la piscina e impulsar su pene en su vagina y follarla hasta que perdiera el sentido. Hasta que se diera cuenta de lo hermosa y deseable que realmente era.

Antes de liberarla, Edward le mordió el labio inferior, lo suficiente para extraer sangre y causando que Bella llorara. Un salvaje rumor se levantó en su pecho mientras le lamía la mancha de sangre, saboreando otro de sus sabores únicos.

Cuando él se alejó, Bella pareció aturdida, con los ojos verdes agua, llenos de confusión. Y definitivamente lujuria.

Sí, no cabía duda que lo deseaba. Pero, ¿Alguna vez amaría a su pueblo y a su reino, si no podía siquiera amarse a sí misma?

Demonios, pero la haría ver la belleza que tenía. Y ella se enamoraría de él.

"Te has ganado tu tercer castigo," dijo en voz baja, y vio cómo sus ojos se abrían.

"Has roto tu promesa de amor por tu cuerpo y por ti misma." Sacudió los nudillos contra su mejilla. "No me hagas tener que castigarte de nuevo por eso."

"Sí, milord", susurró.

Le tomó la mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina. "Ven. Acabemos con esto."

El cuerpo mojado de Bella brilló con la luz dorada de la luna mientras caminaba junto a él en el césped. Aspiró el olor rico de su excitación y su pene endurecido aún más. "Eres una verdadera diosa", murmuró.

"Yo—" Bella bajó la mirada hacia el césped. "Gracias, milord."La mandíbula Edward se tensó. Si era lo último que hacía, liberaría a su corazón de sus heridas.

Se detuvo al llegar a la mitad del claro y soltó su mano. "Caminarás detrás de mi con la cabeza inclinada y las manos detrás de tu espalda."

"Sí, milord." respondió Bella y se alejó de ella sin una palabra más.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y las lágrimas amenazaban con incrementarse, siguió a Edward. Había pasado por todos los rangos de emoción durante el día de ayer más o menos, todo el tiempo que había estado ausente. Y ahora, después de pasar un tiempo maravilloso con Edward en la piscina, la llevaba a una pena supuestamente más grave que ser azotada. ¿Por qué se sometía tan fácilmente a sus exigencias de seguirlo de una manera tan servil? ¿Era sólo el miedo al castigo? ¿O era porque en el fondo disfrutaba someterse a él?

Bella se mordió el labio y se estremeció por el dolor de la mordedura y posesividad de Edward en la piscina. Tal vez por ambos... el miedo a qué tip ode castigo podría hacerle frente, y porque una parte de su ser amaba estar completamente dominada por él.

¿Era demasiado raro? ¿Había algo mal con ella por obtener placer en todo esto? A pesar de que se perdía tras Edward con la cabeza baja, no podía dejar de mirar la fuerza de su musculoso trasero y anchos hombros.

Caminaba con el poder y propósito fluyendo a su paso, como si estuviera completamente a gusto en su desnudez. Con lo cual, sin duda, estaba.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Edward la llevó a su interior, pero en lugar de regresar por el pasillo por el que habían llegado, abrió una pequeña puerta d emadera a su izquierda. Lo siguió cuando se agachó a través de la misma, en la oscuridad. Un momento después una antorcha parpadeó en la pared y empezó a subir la empinada escalera en espiral dentro de una muy alta sala circular.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en la boca de su estómago. Esto no era bueno. Estaba en una especie de torre del castillo, e iba a llevarla a la parte superior y bloquearla como si fuera Rapunzel.

A medida que caminaban por las crujientes escaleras, antorchas mágicamente iluminaban el camino. Mariposas comenzaron a rebotar en el vientre de Bella.

Su cabello mojado se sintió frío sobre su piel desnuda y estornudó por el olor a humedad en la escalera. La cadena colgando de la espalda de su cuello pareció pesar más, y los corazones de sus pezones se sentían como si alguien estuviera tirando de ellos mientras caminaba. Con cada paso se sentía como una presa cada vez más cerca de cumplir su condena.

Confía en él Bella, una voz le susurró en su mente. Confía.

Gracias a una vida subiendo cuestas empinadas e incontables escaleras en San

Francisco, Bella sólo respiraba parcialmente en el momento en que había subido al menos diez escalones. La escalera terminaba en una pequeña terraza frente a una puerta de madera con una cerradura de plata.

Esto realmente no era bueno.

De la nada, Edward sacó una llave de plata grande y la insertó en el orificio. Ella no sabía qué esperar, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y vio el anillo de plata grande fijo en el suelo de madera en el centro dela redonda sala, casi se volvió y corrió por las escaleras.

En su lugar, tragó de miedo y lo siguió al interior. Antorchas parpadea bandeándole vida a toda la impecable habitación y vio que había una ventana y nada más que el anillo grande de plata.

Se detuvo al lado del anillo. "Arrodíllate", ordenó.

Contra toda esperanza deseó que no la fuera a encerrar y dejarla aquí, se quedó con la cabeza inclinada y obedeció. El piso de madera estaba suave y duro debajo de sus rodillas mientras abría sus muslos y juntaba las manos detrás de su espalda. A través de la solitaria ventana una brisa se arremolinó a través dela habitación y causó que su húmedo pelo se agitara sobre sus hombros.

Un rumor vino de su estómago y el calor aumentó en sus mejillas.

"¿Confías en que voy a cuidar de ti?" Edward se arrodilló delante de ella y metió los dedos en su barbilla, levantándole la cara para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos. "Debes pedir lo que necesitas."

"Confío en ti, milord." Bella volvió la cara lejos de él, pero él le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. "Estoy hambrienta. No he comido nada desde antes de venir a Tarok."

"No hay vergüenza en pedir lo que necesitas, Bella." Con el pulgar le acarició un mechón de cabello húmedo sobre sus ojos. "Y ciertamente no hay vergüenza en tener hambre."

"Sí, milord," murmuró, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes.

Metió la mano en su cuello y ella esperaba que fuera a besarla otra vez como lo había hecho después de que tuvo ese increíble orgasmo. Ese beso fue como nada de lo que había experimentado nunca antes.

Pero en vez de eso agarró la cadena y la puso al final del anillo de metal. Con asustada fascinación, vio como ataba el anillo de su cadena al que estaba en el suelo, y se mezclaron de alguna manera para que su cadena quedara ahora enganchada al suelo.

Oh, dios. Realmente la iba a encadenar de brazos y dejarla ahí.

Las lágrimas ardieron detrás de sus ojos y bajó la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

Una parte de ella quería rebelarse y gritarle. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Debido a que sólo la castigaría más? ¿O porque quería agradarle?

Probablemente por ambas cosas.

"Mírame, Bella," dijo en un tono firme.

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya.

"¿Entiendes qué estás siendo castigada de esta manera por tu desobediencia?"

"Sí, milord" Sus labios temblaban mientras ella ordenaba sus sentimientos y pensaba en una respuesta apropiada. "Porque desobedeciste cuando me prometiste amar tu cuerpo. Y te dije que el castigo sería mucho peor que ser azotada."

Edward asintió lentamente. "Saldré de aquí, así tendrás tiempo para pensar acerca de esto, y sólo esto. Eres una mujer hermosa, Bella." Levantó la mano y tomó su lado de la cara. "Libérate de la prisión de tu mente y estarás libre de esta sala."

Su cabeza nadaba con un pensamiento luchando contra otro, hasta que pensó en gritar.

"Vuélvete, de modo que tu espalda quede frente a mí."

Bella se mordió el labio para no llorar, e hizo lo que le había mandado, el suelo dañaba sus rodillas mientras se movía. Cuando estuvo de espaldas a él, sintió algo frío cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas, y luego sus lágrimas cayeron de verdad.

Oh, dios. Le había maniatado las muñecas.

"Dame la cara otra vez."

Calientes arroyos corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se movía hacia atrás.

Mantuvo la cara baja salpicando de lágrimas el piso de madera.

"Toma esto." Edward sostenía una pequeña botella azul que había aparecido en su mano. "Esto va a calmarte el hambre, y te permitirá pensar con claridad acerca de tu castigo."

Una risita absurda se levantó en Bella mientras miraba la botella. Las letras extrañas de color púrpura en la botella probablemente dirían bébeme. Tal vez cuando ingiriera el líquido en la botella, como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se encogería hasta ser de sólo diez pulgadas de alto y luego se quitaría el collar y esposas. Infiernos, los corazones se reducirían directo de sus pezones y ella estaría totalmente libre.

Pero, ¿realmente quería estar libre de él?

"Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás," ordenó Edward mientras destapaba la botella, y ella tuvo que luchar por mantener el aspecto de vértigo maníaco en su cara cuando levantó la barbilla y entre abrió los labios.

El líquido se volcó en su lengua, e inmediatamente el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El calor comenzó en la boca, corrió a su cuero cabelludo, y luego enrojeció sus pechos, cintura, vagina y muslos, hasta los dedos de sus pies. El elixir tenía sabor a bayas y crema con un toque de menta mezclado con una buena dosis de whisky. Cuando se hubo tragado hasta la última gota, se sintió completamente borracha y ya no más hambrienta... e increíblemente aún más excitada de lo que ya estaba.

Y Curiosa, muy curiosa...

Bella resopló risa, pero rápidamente bajó la mirada y asumió la posición de respeto.

Él se movió tan cerca de su cara que su erección estuvo cerca.

Mírala amiga. Podría picarme un ojo con eso.

Con un ronroneo bajo, el rey tomó el pelo de Bella y se lo movió hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarlo.

Maldita sea, parecía salvaje y hermoso. Tal vez la follaría ahora.

"Estás aquí para mi placer, muchacha " murmuró —. "Deseo disfrutar algunos de tus trucos ahora."

Se humedeció los labios y su pulso aumentó de frecuencia. — "Sí, milord".

"Acuéstate sobre tu espalda." Edward hizo un gesto a su lado, y cuando miró, vio que ahora había un cojín grande y redondo, como una papa roja gigante, cerca del anillo.

¿Cómo hacía esas cosas mágicas?

Bella trató de ser graciosa, pero ni siquiera se acercó ya que cayó sobre su lado y sobre el cojín. Rodó sobre su espalda, con sus manos esposadas atrapadas detrás de ella.

Afortunadamente, su collar que estaba adjunto al anillo en el suelo era suficientemente largo para que ella no se ahogara.

La emoción se arremolinó en su interior mientras Edward se subía a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Por fin la iba a follar. Él se movió de modo que su delicioso miembro estuvo situado entre sus grandes pechos y ronroneó.

"Perfecto", murmuró mientras le agarraba los pechos con sus manos y los apretaba a su erección a la vez. "Voy a follar tus hermosos senos y derramar mi semilla en tu cara, muchacha."

Bella se estremeció. "Sí, milord."

Edward jugó con sus pezones alrededor de los anillos de corazón con los pulgares mientras deslizaba su pene entre sus pechos, empujando hasta el momento que su suave punta de terciopelo rozó sus labios. "Lámeme", indicó, y cada vez que su erección se acercaba a sus labios ella le pasaba la lengua sobre la cabeza. Ella probó el dulzor salado de su esencia y gimió de placer al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre sus pezones, tirando de los anillos de corazón, y su miembro acariciando sus labios.

"Me complace tenerte bajo mis órdenes." Sus ojos estaban feroces de pasión y su pelo negro y salvaje estaba sobre su rostro mientras empujaba sus caderas y follaba sus senos.

"Me agradarás aún más cuando seas realmente libre, Bella ."

Bella no puso en duda sus palabras, sólo lo deseaba más que a nada ni a nadie que hubiera querido antes. No podía quitar la mirada de él, viendo el disfrute salvaje mientras tomaba su cuerpo. Pensar que ella era responsable de su placerla hizo emocionarse aún más.

Era un intercambio de poder... volvió todo el control sobre él, sin embargo, ella tenía el poder sobre su voluntad.

Cuando finalmente se corrió, lo hizo con un rugido como una bestia de la selva.

Su corrida le brotó en su rostro y boca, y ella lamió su delicioso sabor con sus labios. Un brillo de sudor brilló en su enorme pecho y hombros, el olor de su almizcle y su venida se añadían a su lujuria.

El hombre era sin duda un dios, hermoso más allá de la creencia.

Bella se retorció, deseando que la follara, cuando produjo un pañuelo de seda rojo y le limpió la cara y el mentón. Cuando terminó, se alejó de ella y se arrodilló con el brazo apoyado en una rodilla.

"Por favor, Milord." Bella amplió sus muslos, y lo invitó a moverse entre ellos.

"Fóllame".

"Shhh". Él acarició su mejilla, frotando el dedo sobre los labios. "No se trata de tu placer, es acerca del mío. Cuando me hayas complacido al aprender tu lección, entonces te habrás ganado tu libertad."

Sólo pudo mirarlo mientras se levantaba y alejaba, tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de decirle. Su cerebro lleno de lujuria no lo asumía.

Cuando Edward llegó a la puerta se volvió. "¿Confías en mí, Bella ? ¿Crees que estarás segura en esta habitación?"

Bella no estaba segura si era el elixir que le había dado, o el hecho de que estaba tan caliente que no podía pensar... o tal vez fuera la confianza que tenía de que no la dejaría en una situación insegura. Fuera lo que fuera, se encontró asintiendo y diciendo: "Sí, milord. Confío en ti."

Sonrió entonces. Con un movimiento de muñeca hacia las luces de la antorcha salió de la habitación y se fue para dejarla a oscuras con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. En voz baja dijo: "Eres hermosa, Bella ," y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El miembro de Edward todavía le dolía y anhelaba moverlo en el delicioso Quim de Bella y follarla una y otra vez. Pero era necesario para su formación que se diera cuenta que sería totalmente castigada por su desobediencia, incluyendo la retención de su liberación sexual. Estaba seguro que ella estaría dispuesta a abandonar los límites de la torre la siguiente mañana. Le gustaba mucho la rapidez con que aprendía y lo bien que estaba hecha para él.

Kalina se levantó del suelo, esperándolo como le había ordenado. Antes él había convocado a la bruja con su magia, mientras escoltaba a Bella a la torre. No importaba que hubiera salido de la torre, nunca dejaría a su futura reina, o a cualquier otro, sin supervisión de esa manera.

"Mírame", ordenó a Kalina después que cerró la puerta de la torre.

La hechicera levantó los ojos y vio que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su fuego en la helada mirada le decía que tenía necesidad de liberarse. No había duda de que había escuchado que él había follado los pechos de Bella . Requería la plena atención de Kalina a su futura esposa y no podía permitirse que la hechicera lo distrajera con su lujuria.

"Puedes llegar al orgasmo por ti misma", dijo, y vio como sus dedos se movían entre sus muslos y se acariciaba el clítoris.

"Gracias, milord," murmuró mientras se llevaba la mano libre a sus pechos y tiraba de su pezón.

Edward sonrió. Le agradaba ver la ligera piel de la bruja y el olor de su excitación. Le complacería mucho más ver a Bella algún día.

En momentos el cuerpo de Kalina se estremeció cuando llegó al clímax. Edward asintió y luego caminó a la cámara. Utilizaría lo más poderoso de su magia para evitar que esa perra de Mikaela o sus bakirs usaran cualquier hechizo contra

Bella mientras ella dormía.

Por desgracia, tenía demasiada magia para proteger a una sola persona, y era incapaz de proteger a todos en su reino.

Y ya era demasiado tarde para protegerla.

De una forma u otra Edward y sus hermanos debían hacer frente a Mikaela y poner fin a la guerra en su torcida mente.

Con un gruñido, Edward pasó a tigre. Regresaré y te relevaré de tu deber en breve.

Kalina se transformó en un tigre y tomó su lugar ante la puerta. Sí, Milord.

Saltó por los escalones desde Bella y Kalina, y llegó a la selva, donde sus hermanos estaban esperado por él.

Hacía muchos años antes que se diera cuenta que habían sido Mikaela, su legión de psíquicos y su legión de bakirs quienes habían lanzado hechizos mentales sobre las mujeres de Tarok, haciéndoles creer que eran infértiles. Para cuando supieron de la guerra encubierta de Mikaela, había pasado una década en Tarok sin nuevos nacimientos. El hechizo era tan poderoso que Edward, sus hermanos, sus brujos y brujas más poderosas no habían encontrado manera de romperlo.

O tal vez su hechizo había ido tan lejos como para hacer creer a todos que no había manera de derrotarlo.

Edward gruñó mientras salía disparado por la puerta del castillo hacia la selva.

El viento se movió por encima de su escudo de tigre y la brillante luz de la luna iluminando su camino hacia la selva detrás del castillo. Durante la primavera la luna estaba era más brillante y completa, como si mostrara su mejor plumaje para atraer a un compañero. Sin embargo, durante casi veinte años, no había importado en Tarok, porque ninguna mujer fue capaz de concebir.

Siendo la más joven del clan Tarok, a Mikaela no le había quedado parte del

Reino Tarok. Cuando el ex-Gran Rey y la Reina de Tarok yacían en su lecho de muerte después de contraer una enfermedad incurable, que había dividido al reino expandiéndose en cuatro reinos menores y se los habían presentado a

Edward, Emmet, Jasper, y Carlisle. No dejaron nada a Mikaela. En el momento nadie entendió por qué, pero tal vez sus padres habían visto que era demasiado retorcida para servir al pueblo de Tarok. Ella prefirió servirse a sí misma.

No mucho después de la muerte de sus padres, Mikaela se unió a Balin, el rey de Malachad al sur, para convertirse en su reina.

A través de las lecturas de Kalina en los últimos años, Edward y sus hermanos se habían enterado de que Mikaela había seducido la mente de Balin. Con los años usó sus extraordinarios dones mentales para hacerse cargo de la mente delos del reino Malachad. Con todos los poderes psíquicos formó a los bakirs, aquellos que utilizaban hechizos mentales poderosos para invadir los sueños delas mujeres de Tarok. Para hacerlas simplemente infértiles, haciéndoles creer que lo eran de verdad.

El rey era ahora una simple figura decorativa, y Mikaela gobernaba el país.

Estaba consumida por el odio a sus hermanos y determinada a vengarse por haber sido despreciada por sus padres y hacer que todos en Tarok le pertenecieran.

Cuando llegó a la caverna Edward, era un tigre en medio de la selva, Emmet y Carlisle se habían convertido en tigres también. Como de costumbre Carlisle se burlaría de Emmet, levantando la ira de su hermano, quien se apresuraría a enojarse.

Jasper simplemente estaría recostado contra un árbol en su forma de hombre,c on una expresión divertida en su rostro al ver a sus hermanos. Edward pasó a su cuerpo humano cuando llegó al claro, y cuando sus hermanos lo vieron, rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo.

"¿La mujer está preparada?", Preguntó Carlisle con una expresión ansiosa mientras utilizaba la palma de su mano para limpiar el sudor de su frente.

"Lo estará." Edward frunció el ceño a Carlisle cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y luego miró a Jasper y Emmet. "La formación de Bella no ha hecho más que empezar y ya está avanzando mucho más allá de mis expectativas inmediatas."

"Tenemos poco tiempo para esperar". Emmet escupió en la hierba a sus pies y volvió su mirada a Edward. "Nuestros reinos son vulnerables sin nosotros.

Tendremos que volver tan pronto como sea posible."

Edward emitió un gruñido y apretó los puños. "La máxima seguridad de tu futura Reina es lo que debería preocuparte por ahora."

"Edward está en lo correcto." Jasper se alejó del árbol. "Una vez que tengamos todas las condiciones de la esclava y hayamos garantizado su seguridad, podremos volver a nuestros propios reinos y buscar a nuestras propias compañeras."

"¿Cuánto tiempo más?", Preguntó Carlisle y el ceño de Edward se profundizó. El cachorro estaba demasiado ansioso por unirse con Bella, en lo que a Edward se refería.

Y para su sorpresa, él no tenía prisa por su parte. "En diez días más," respondió Edward.

"¿Diez días?", Gritó Emmet. "No tengo tanto tiempo para perder."

"En la medida que sea necesario", Edward respondió con furia apenas tirando de sus riendas. "Harás lo que debes para servir a tu futura reina y a tu rey."

Después que Bella oyó el clic del seguro, rodó sobre su costado y cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer que Edward había salido y la había dejado, desesperada de nuevo por un orgasmo. No era sólo eso, sino qu eestaba esposada y encadenada en el medio de la torre de un castillo. Y por el amor de Dios, ¡Le había dicho que se sintiera a salvo!

Tal vez al igual que la Bella en el libro, abriría los ojos para encontrarse con la cabeza de su hermana en su regazo. Rosalie le acariciaría la cara cuando dijera,

"¡Despierta, querida Bella !"

Bella suspiró y abrió los ojos. Por supuesto Rosalie no diría "querida Bella ." No, Rosalie probablemente la sacudiría y le diría algo como, "¿Qué diablos te pasa?

¡Levántate ya!"

Dios, pero echaba de menos a su hermana.

La luz de la luna se derramaba en la habitación, y se preguntó cómo se quedaba tan consistente, tan dorada y durante tanto tiempo.

¿Este mundo no giraba como la Tierra? Sus pensamientos se trasladaron a través del tiempo que había pasado hasta ahora en el reino de Edward. ¿Fuesó lo un día? Parecía una semana ya.

Tal vez era el elixir que Edward le había dado, pero por alguna razón Bella no tenía ganas de llorar desde que se lo había tragado. Su pensamiento parecía más claro, y era más fácil analizar por qué la había dejado encadenada a un anillo en medio de la torre de un castillo.

Muchacha, eso si sonaba raro. La Dimensión Desconocida de lo raro.

Dang, pero todavía quería correrse desesperadamente. Tal vez si se frotaba la vagina con el anillo de metal, por lo menos podría arreglar su inmediata necesidad.

Gimió y Edward volvió de nuevo a sus pensamientos. Una lección. Quería darle una lección. ¿Incluso quería que aprendiera algo?

Eres hermosa, Bella, había dicho antes de irse. Había dicho que era hermosa y perfecta, y muchas otras cosas maravillosas más veces de lo que recordaba haber oído jamás en su vida. Oh, le habían dicho que tenía una cara bonita y que sería hermosa si bajaba unas cuantas— bueno, un montón de libras, pero no recordaba a nadie diciéndole que era hermosa tal y como estaba.

Pero si era honesta consigo misma, no era mal parecida en absoluto. Sus ojos eran su mejor característica, de gran tamaño y en forma de almendra, y con una tonalidad color turquesa. No podía ser delgada, pero tenía una buena forma curvada, y no le gustaba el hecho de que tenía los pechos grandes.

Pero hermosa... Bella no se había permitido pensar de esa manera. Sería soberbio presumir pensar en sí misma como hermosa, ¿no?

La luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación parecía más brillante aún. Bella se imaginaba bailando en esos rayos, desnuda, y sin importarle que la vieran — tal vez con Edward y sus hermanos, todos mirando. Tal vez deleitándose con el hecho de que los hombres disfrutaran de su cuerpo y encontraran que la vistade su desnudez los excitaba.

Una sensación salvaje se movió a través de su cuerpo. ¿Y si era hermosa, al menos de acuerdo a cualquier norma en cualquier planeta de la galaxia distinta a la suya? Después de todo, no era Rubenesque y Twiggy supermodelos?.

Dilo, una voz pareció decir en su mente. ¿Era la suya? Dilo en voz alta.

"Lo soy" Sus palabras estaban alojadas en su garganta. No podía.

Sí, sí puedes.

Bella tragó y pensó en sí misma de la forma que Edward la veía. El reconocimiento en su mirada mientras la acariciaba con la bufanda, cuando le había arrastrado el flogger por su piel, y cuando la había bañado en la piscina.

Sus palabras, sus caricias, la mirada de sus ojos, era increíble, a diferencia de lo que había conocido nunca antes.

Dilo, repitió la voz.

"Soy hermosa," Bella dijo en voz baja. Un hormigueo comenzó en su nuca y por un momento se sentó. Con una voz mucho más fuerte, con más propósito detrás de ella, dijo, "¡Soy hermosa!"

Decir la declaración en voz alta fue — poderoso. Liberador.

Lo dijo de nuevo, y una vez más mientras se describía como realmente era, no a través de los ojos de la gente de la Tierra con la grasa que tanto odiaba. Podrían haber sido minutos que tardó en darse cuenta de la verdad, o podrían haber sido horas. La liberación podría haber sido lo que veía en los ojos de Edward, podría ser que lo supo todo el tiempo. Infiernos, podría haber sido el elixir que hizo todo.

En cualquier caso, sonó claro en su corazón. Era como un peso que se había levantado de sus hombros. El peso de los años de abuso a si misma y que miraba en su imagen. Era hermosa, maldita sea.

Una sensación de calor la abrazó y ella sonrió. No importaba que estuviera esposada y encadenada. Lo importante era que por primera vez en su vida,

Bella Swan podría concebir amarse a ella tanto como siempre había querido ser amada por todos los demás.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 7**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Edward despertó al pie de la puerta de la torre donde estaba acurrucado en su forma de tigre. A pesar de que había dormido, su mente seguía estando consciente de Bella . Había sentido su lucha mientras ella trabajaba en su lección. Y su corazón había conocido una gran alegría cuando sintió su aceptación, y la liberación de su mente, corazón y alma que venía con eso.

El elixir la había ayudado en su progreso, sí, pero el conocimiento tuvo que haber estado en su interior ya que le permitiría llegar al final en horas y no días.

Edward se estiró y sacó sus garras y dio un ronroneo bajo antes de levantarse y cambiar a su forma de hombre. Después abrió la puerta, y vio a Bella tirada sobre su vientre, con su cabellera castaño cubriendo completamente su rostro.

Tenía las manos esposadas encima de sus caderas y su trasero, ese trasero precioso, estaba esperando para mover su pene en ese agujero apretado.

Se movió detrás de Bella y primero le besó una nalga, luego la otra. Ella gimió y arqueó las caderas, y él sonrió con al aroma de su inmediata excitación. Su pene respondió endureciéndose como mármol y sólo su estricto control le impidió entrar en ella de inmediato.

"¿Edward?" Murmuró Bella debajo de todo ese pelo rubio. Movió la cabeza, pero no pudo quitarse el pelo de los ojos con las manos atadas. "Yo— digo Milord".

"Buenos días, muchacha." Con un toque de sus dedos, sus esposas se desvanecieron y él quitó su cadena desde el anillo central.

Bella hizo lo que podría haber sido un suspiro o un gemido cuando la ayudó a sentarse. Sí, algo en ella definitivamente era diferente esta mañana, pero mantuvo la cabeza inclinada y su cabellera aún colgando sobre su rostro.

Con las dos manos, levantó la cortina de pelo y se la quitó de la cara. "Puedes mirarme, Bella ."

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su sonrisa y una tentativa cruzó su rostro. Su expresión era más ligera, menos ponderada, y la satisfacción se acurrucó en su vientre.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?", Le preguntó. "Tienes permiso para hablar."

Bella se enderezó y lo miró de frente. "Yo... soy hermosa, Milord".

Edward no permitió que el placer de sus palabras se mostrara en su expresión.

En lugar de eso, hizo un gesto lento.

"Sí, Bella eres muy hermosa. Me complace que lo veas como deberías."

El rosa tiñó sus mejillas y le dio una sonrisa tímida que se estrelló contra su corazón y su alma como un yunque. Si no lo supiera, diría que esta doncella ya había ganado su corazón. Sacó un frasco color naranja con aceite de flor de tili y procedió a frotarlo en sus muñecas y brazos. Haría que cualquier dolor desapareciera de una vez. Después de enviar el vial de regreso a su habitación con su magia, Edward convocó una pequeña porción de nutritivo bizcocho.

"Esta pequeña cantidad te dará fuerza después de haber sido obligada durante toda la noche, aunque hará poco por tu hambre", dijo mientras sostenía su mano con el pedazo de pastel blanco sobre ella. "Es pastel iseetmi."

Bella se rió y luego se llevó las manos a la boca y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Él levantó una ceja y dejó caer la mano en su regazo y le dijo: "Lo siento, milord. Esto sólo me recordó a esa historia sobre... um, no importa."

Una risa más pequeña se le escapó mientras comía el pastel, pero Edward simplemente la vio devorar la tarta.

Cuando se hubo tragado hasta el último bocado, la ayudó a levantarse, después la condujo desde la torre, a través del castillo hacia el jardín del arco iris para desayunar.

De acuerdo a su entrenamiento, lo siguió detrás, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos detrás de su espalda.

El sol de la mañana se sentía de maravilla en la piel de Bella mientras seguía a Edward fuera del castillo y por los escalones de frío mármol. Era increíble la cantidad de energía que un pequeño trozo de pastel iseetmi le había dado. Se mordió el labio para reprimir otra risita ante la idea de la tarta y la forma en como al igual que Alicia, realmente estaba en el País de las Maravillas. Aunque este era un país de las maravillas un poco erótico.

Y era absolutamente impresionante.

Se preguntaba cómo las nubes eran verdes y azules, y cómo todo olía a limpio y fresco.

Bella también se preguntó por qué estaba de tan buen humor después de pasar una noche esposada y encadenada. Tal vez había algún tipo de droga en ese elixir y el pastel que causaba que su visión fuera, bien, alegre.

El corazón volvió a sus pezones y su pelo se movió por sus hombros desnudos, y ella casi detuvo su caminar cuando se dio cuenta que había otras personas fuera del castillo y en el jardín en el que ahora ella y Edward estaban atravesando. La vergüenza se vació sobre ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de ellos estaban desnudos también, se preguntó qué demonios. Ve con la corriente, Bella .

Olía a carne asada, pan, verduras asadas, pastas y dulces que llegaban a su nariz, mientras se acercaban a una mesa baja situada en los jardines. Cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, el estómago de Edward retumbó lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara, aunque sonó más como un rugido. La esquina de la boca de Bella se arqueó y lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo que se arrodillara en la mesa.

"En posición", Edward le recordó, y Bella se apresuró a poner las manos detrás de su espalda y bajar los ojos.

Casi mareada por el hambre, miró el despliegue de inusuales platos que ahora olían mejor que todo lo que había olido antes. Pero ¿Por qué Edward la había obligado a arrodillarse ante la mesa? Pensó en rebelarse, sólo por costumbre.

Sin embargo, después de anoche... era como si no se luchara contra más este mundo. En cambio, lo aceptaba más al igual que lo estaba haciendo consigo misma.

Edward se arrodilló a su lado y pudo ver su erección debajo de sus pestañas.

Maldita fuera, ella no tenía en mente un festín con su pene de nuevo.

Parecía estar esperando por ella, por lo que preguntó, "¿Puedo comer ahora, milord?"

"Puedes mirarme", dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa yelegía un bocado.

Ella mantuvo sus manos detrás de la espalda, y se vio atraído por su boca mientras él le llevaba lo que parecía una galleta en forma de corazón a la boca.

"Abre", ordenó, y luego deslizó el alimento en su boca, con las yemas de sus dedos acariciando sus labios lo que la hizo temblar.

Bella cerró los ojos y gimió cuando la galleta se derritió en su lengua. Era similar a pan sin levadura, cubierto con una pasta cremosa con hierbas, y era increíble.

Una lengua caliente, húmeda bailó en su pezón y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando ante sus ojos apareció su oscura cabeza bajando, y su lengua en movimiento a su otro seno.

"Milord", murmuró ella y se arqueó hacia él, pero él se apartó.

"Recuerda, mi amada Bella ." El tatuaje de corazón en su bíceps ondulaba cuando otro alimento llegó sobre la mesa, ésta parecía ser una albóndiga del tamaño de una moneda. "Estás aquí para mi placer, no el tuyo."

Un escalofrío se perdió por su espina. Wow. Lo que una simple declaración le hacía. Deseaba su placer. De alguna manera estar con él así era aún más emocionante. Este rey podría haber tenido alguien de su reino, a la magnífica

Kalina, incluso, sin embargo, optó por estar con Bella .

Le recordó de nuevo su intercambio de poder — su sumisión para su placer.

Cosa difícil.

"Abre", repitió y le metió la bolita de comida a través de los labios.

Inmediatamente una explosión de sabores silvestres entró en erupción, nuez, picante y exótica. En el mismo momento

Edward le jaló sus dos pezones bastante fuerte, tanto que ella habría gritado si su boca no hubiera estado llena.

La comida continuó con Edward alternando entre tomar un bocado de comida para sí mismo, después alimentándola y torturándola eróticamente. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la hizo comer una pieza de fruta roja que sabía a una mezcla de piña, coco y miel, mientras movía un dedo en su vagina y le acariciaba el clítoris.

El collar, la cadena, y los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones eran un recordatorio constante que ella estaba a su mando y la controlaba.

Y a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

La forma en que la hacía sentir tan caliente, húmeda y necesitada, quería que se saliera con la suya ahora.

Cuando llegó al postre, Edward le ordenó que se levantara de sus rodillas y empujo sus pechos hacia adelante y abrió sus muslos. "Come esto dulce", dijo al tiempo que movía una pieza en forma de corazón con una sustancia dorada en la boca. Mientras masticaba el postre, se bajó en cuclillas como tigre, y sacó la lengua hasta llegar a su vagina. Ella casi se corrió.

El trozo de pastel dulce era pesado y masticable, cerrando sus mandíbulas, no podía hablar para decirle que estaba a punto de correrse. Su barba ligera le rozaba los labios de su vagina, estimulándola aún más, y sus ojos estaban puestos en ella mientras la lamía otra vez. Sin duda, ¿él podía ver lo que estaba haciendo con ella?

Con su mandíbula cerrada aún, Bella captó su mirada, preguntándole con los ojos si podía llegar al clímax, pero él negó con la cabeza, no.

Sufrió más trazos de su lengua y trató de luchar contra el orgasmo, pero era demasiado poderoso. Un pequeño grito se le escapó cuando el pastel se disolvió y pudo abrir su mandíbula. Si bien las caderas se sacudieron contra su boca, Edward apretó la cara más duro contra sus pliegues, lamiendo con su áspera lengua y gruñendo mientras devoraba su vagina.

El miedo se acurrucó en su vientre, mezclándose con la intensidad de su orgasmo. Acababa de correrse sin su permiso.

¿Sería castigada en la torre de nuevo?

Bella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerse de él y colapsó.

"Edward quiero decir, Milord." Apenas podía hablar, tan intensas eran las sensaciones. "No puedo soportarlo más. Estoy —me voy a correr otra vez."

Edward se levantó y Bella quitó las manos de sus hombros y espalda, y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo mientras tenía la sensación que iba a derretirse en un charco de saliva.

Metiendo la mano en ella, le tomó un puñado de cabellos, y la arrastró más o menos a él. Todo lo que le impedía caer hacia adelante era su dominio sobre ella. El dolor de su pelo estirado en realidad era un dolor agradable, uno que hacía que quisiera que fuera aún más duro con ella. Para tener aún más control de ella.

"Dime que eres hermosa, Bella ." Su mirada verde hielo viajó hacia abajo sobre sus pechos, cintura, caderas y de nuevo a su cara. "Quiero escucharlo de tus labios otra vez."

"Yo..." Ella se humedeció los labios. "Soy hermosa, Milord".

"¡Una vez más!", Exigió, liberándola.

Bella se enderezó, abriendo las rodillas, empujando sus pechos y elevándose por sobre su barbilla. "Soy hermosa, Milord".

Edward le dio una sonrisa salvaje. "Ahora tu castigo por llegar al orgasmo sin mi permiso."

Oh, maldita sea. Ella esperaba que él se hubiera olvidado de eso.

Aunque, dependía de cómo tuviera intención de castigarla.

Movió los dedos sobre la mesa, haciendo que platos y sobras, y todo lo demás se desvaneciera. La mandíbula de Bella cayó y su mirada se cortó desde donde estaba la mesa a los ojos de Edward.

Le tendió la mano y la cinta azul claro para el cabello apareció en su palma.

Magia. Sí, el chico hacía magia. Era real, no un acto de Las Vegas con tigres blancos y... eh... ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? Se preguntó mientras él se acercaba a ella con la cinta, y luego la rodeaba hasta quedar detrás de ella. En un momento sólo ató la tira de raso sobre sus ojos, vendándole los ojos con ella. Era suficientemente ancha y gruesa como para que no pudiera ver a través del material.

"Esta hermosa cabellera," murmuró Edward mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

Debido a que no podía ver, las sensaciones se intensificaron y se estremeció.

Pero cuando la mano estrechó la cadena de frío metal y se deslizó por su longitud, una sensación de miedo y emoción corrió a través de ella.

Él no la había golpeado con la cadena, ¿verdad? No como Stone había azotado a Jon con su cadena. Eso era de demasiado dolor para ella. No, desconfiaría de Edward. Él no haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

Casi podría relacionarse con su ex, aunque — Jon tenía pinzas en los pezones y un collar con cadena. Los anillos colgando de los pezones de Bella los mantenían duros y constantemente excitada, pero estaba muy feliz de no tener abrazaderas como Jon las había tenido.

La cadena del cuello... de alguna manera era un poder en sí mismo. Saber que ella era responsable del placer de Edward era embriagador.

"Ven, muchacha," gruñó en ese tono profundo sensual que hacía excitarse su vagina y humedecerse con anticipación, y él tiró de la cadena.

Las piernas de Bella casi se negaron a cooperar, estaba tan nerviosa y excitada.

Cuando se puso de pie, tiró de la cadena y apenas evitó tropezarse y caer adelante.

"¿Confías en mí, Bella ?", Preguntó mientras la conducía por el césped. "Si lo haces, entonces me lo demostrarás."

A pesar de que no podía ver a dónde iba, Bella se enderezó y mantuvo la barbilla alta, las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, lo que la obligó a caminar sin vacilación. "Sí, milord. Mi confianza es absoluta".

Un murmullo se levantó en Edward, sonaba como la bestia feroz de la selva en que había cambiado el primer momento cuando Kalina la había llevado desde el castillo. Caminaron un rato en silencio, Bella imaginando las miradas de lo súbditos del rey, y pensando que la gente se sorprendería excitantemente.

Finalmente los sonidos, olores, y el aire cambiaron, diciéndole que habían salido de los jardines del arco iris y entrado en la selva.

La hierba crecía más alta, llegando a las caderas de Bella y acariciando su sensible piel y su vagina mientras lo seguía ciegamente a donde la llevaba. Las hojas de palmera acariciaban sus pezones y los corazones que colgaban en un salvaje baile contra sus pechos.

A su alrededor los sonidos de la selva parecían más fuertes, más intensos. Con más miedo y emoción. Una cascada tronaba en algún lugar cercano, los monos chillaban, los pájaros charlaban y gritaban, y ella no podía dejar de sentir escalofrío al oír el grito de una especie de gato salvaje, como un jaguar.

Confío en Edward, se repitió en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez, fomentando la confianza. Confío en él.

El miembro de Edward se había endurecido hasta que estuvo segura que lo podía utilizar como lanza. Sería una muy buena arma, también.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción se apoderó de él mientras su futura reina obedientemente lo seguía en la selva, confiando en él. Sentía los cambios en ella cada vez más completa. De hecho era una persona que aprendía rápido, y había nacido para gobernar a su lado.

Cuando llegó al sitio sagrado de unión, Edward se detuvo y se complació cuando Bella respondió inmediatamente a la presión disminuyendo en la cadena y se detuvo también.

Envolvió la cadena apretada alrededor de su puño y tiró con suficiente fuerza para hacer tropezar a Bella con ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando su pene rozó su vientre y olfateó el aire, tomando su elixir embriagador.

Llevó sus labios por encima y le susurró, "¿Quieres que tu rey te folle, muchacha?"

Bella tembló visiblemente, y cuando se lamió los labios, la lengua casi rozó su boca. "Sí, milord. Quiero decir, si por favor."

"Quizá". Edward sacudió el corazón colgando de un pezón. "O quizá prefiera disfrutar de tu boca en mi miembro, muchacha."

"Lo que quieras, Milord".

Sonrió y se preguntó si estaría tan ansiosa por agradarlo cuando dijo, "Como castigo por llegar al clímax sin permiso, tal vez debería obligarte a verme follando a mis siervos. Quizá a Kalina".

La consternación cruzó las facciones de Bella y su boca se abrió y cerró en una delgada línea de forma ajustada.

"Estoy esperando", murmuró cerca de su oído.

"¿Eso-eso le daría placer?" Preguntó en un tono que dijo que prefería comer corteza de abejas que verlo penetrando a otra mujer.

"Sería mi placer, que mis hermanos me acompañaran en follarte." Edward hizo una pausa y sonrió ante la mirada de curiosidad y sorpresa que cruzó su expresión, y por un momento deseó que no tuviera los ojos vendados para que pudiera ver sus ojos. "¿Te gustaría tenerme y a mis hermanos a la vez, moza?"

"¿A Los cuatro?" La piel de Bella sudó y el olor de su deseo fue fuerte. "Yo... ah... si es lo que te place, milord."

Con su magia, Edward recuperó una hoja del árbol thech'tok.

Dejó deslizar la muy fina cadena entre sus senos hasta que el anillo al final se estableció en su montículo. Cuando acarició con las hojas de thech'tok sus pezones, Bella jadeó y se arqueó hacia su toque.

"Es mi placer", le recordó y pasó la hoja de plumas por su vientre y monte de Venus. "Voy a hacer que Kalina afeite tu coño para poder ver mejor tu deliciosa carne."

Se arrodilló ante ella y apretó la mano en el interior de sus muslos, y ella amplió su postura de forma automática. "Mmmm, sí. Tan perfecta."

Bella gimió mientras acariciaba con la hoja su húmeda abertura. "Tranquila, muchacha"le amonestó, y acarició el interior de sus muslos, jugando más con la humedad de su Quim. Una gota de su jugo bajó por su pierna y él se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó con la lengua. Sus muslos temblaron y él pudo decir que le estaba tomando esfuerzo no gemir en voz alta.

Él se puso de pie y lentamente la rodeó, disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo suavemente curvado, con sus completos y perfectos pechos y sus caderas bien redondeadas. Cuando se puso de pie detrás de ella, levantó su largo cabello y lo empujó sobre uno de sus hombros para que estuviera fuera de su camino. Por los cielos, su pene seguramente explotaría si no la tenía pronto.

Bella se estremeció y fue lo único que pudo hacer para contener otro gemido.

Este hombre la estaba torturando, volviendola loca. Más que antes, si era posible. Lo deseaba tanto en su interior que podría gritar.

Su Placer. Ella debía estar pensando en él, no en ella. Si realmente confiaba en él, tenía que creer que él le daría lo que necesitaba. Bueno, él sin duda obtendría gran placer en jugar con ella, sacando su excitación y la suya propia.

No estaba segura si podía disfrutar mucho más de esto. Todo era sobre enloquecerla.

Edward continuó su sensual asalto, acariciándola con algo ligero, pero diferente, sobre su piel.

Sin vista, todos sus otros sentidos se agudizaron. Podía oler el rico suelo fresco de la selva, el fragante perfume de las orquídeas, y un sinnúmero de otros olores que no pudo identificar.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bella contuvo otro gemido mientras Edward pasaba las plumas sobre cada una de sus nalgas, trasero y entre ellas, después por la parte posterior de cada muslo. Se tomó su tiempo, moviéndose hacia la parte posterior de sus rodillas, tobillos y luego moviéndose de nuevo hacia arriba.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía que él le hubiera agregado otro castigo, habría gritado.

Por último, Edward se levantó detrás de Bella y apretó su cuerpo duro y musculoso en su contra más suave, en forma redonda. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que casi se ahoga por los sonidos de los animales y el rugido de la cascada en la selva. Metió su pene en sus manos juntas y ella movió los dedos alrededor de su longitud mientras él se movía hacia atrás y adelante.

"¿Cómo voy a castigarte, dulce muchacha?" Murmuró junto a su oído y ella se estremeció ante la idea de lo que podría ocurrirle. "Creo que encontraré muy agradable pegarte".


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 8**

La respiración de Bella se enganchó mientras Edward agarró la cadena y la llevó varios pasos adelante. A pesar que todavía tenía los ojos vendados, se obligó a caminar tranquila, demostrándole su confianza.

Después que le dijo que se detuviera, él señaló sus manos desde detrás de su espalda y las llevó delante. "No muevas los pies." La guió tomando sus manos entre las suyas, tirando de ella hacia adelante y obligándola a doblarse hasta que colocó sus palmas sobre una superficie plana e irregular que le llegó al nivel de la cintura. "Abre los muslos, muchacha."

Dios, le encantaba cuando la llamaba muchacha con ese ronroneo tan sexy.

Mientras abría las piernas, el aire cálido de la selva acarició su trasero y vagina.

Sus pechos se sentían grandes y pesados, como si el corazón de cristal tirara hacia debajo de ellos hacia el suelo.

Edward se movió detrás y pasó su mano callosa sobre su trasero. "¿Por qué estás siendo castigada?"

"Por llegar al clímax sin permiso, Milord." Bella se tensó, esperando la primera bofetada, y su vagina hormigueó. Por Dios, iba a ser nalgueada. Nunca lo fue aún cuando niña, y mucho menos de adulto. Pero lo que era realmente extraño era que quería que Edward le diera de nalgadas.

"Como sabes, la desobediencia no será tolerada." Edward movió su boca de su espalda a las caderas luego frotó la suave barba sobre su trasero con un movimiento suave y sensual. Besó a cada una de sus pompas, agitando su lengua sobre la carne, y ella gimió.

"Tranquila, muchacha "ordenó con un tono más fuerte y dominante. "No puedes hablar o emitir ningún sonido. Entiendes."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera a través de su cara y acariciara sus ojos vendados. Cuando sus dedos se movieron por sus nalgas hacia su vagina y en sus pliegues, ella se estremeció. Bajó la frente contra la superficie plana y rocosa frente a ella y se centró en la explotación de sus sonidos de éxtasis. Ella no lo decepcionaría.

¿Cuándo había llegado a ser tan importante para ella el favor de Edward?

Bella logró contener sus gemidos al sentir de él acariciaba su raja, pero sus muslos y ella se estremecieron apenas pudiendo evitar retorcerse. Él movía sus dedos por su vagina y difundía sus jugos en torno a su ano. Mientras se estremecía de emoción, su cadena chocó contra la superficie de la roca.

"Un trasero magnífico," murmuró él y empujó suavemente su dedo en el apretado agujero. Ella casi se atragantó para mantener bajo su grito de asombro por la increíble sensación. De alguna manera cuando Edward movió su dedo en ella se sintió mejor que cualquier consolador o tope que hubiera usado antes.

"Para estar seguro que te gustará mi pene aquí ¿No muchacha?" Él deslizó un segundo dedo dentro y bombeó dentro y fuera de su ano. En los próximos segundos una mano grande le dio un manotazo a las pompas de su trasero con una sonora bofetada.

Un grito se alzó en la garganta de Bella que apenas contuvo. Su golpe le picó, sin embargo, la hizo sentirse aún más excitada, y más húmeda que nunca.

Separó sus piernas y levantó su trasero hacia él cuando metió el dedo dentro y fuera y continuó golpeándola, nalgada tras nalgada. El sonido de su mano golpeando su trasero sonaba a través del aire una y otra vez.

Su picor, se sentía bien. Dolía, haciéndola sentir excitada más allá de la posible. Era más que placer, el dolor era más de... era indescriptible.

Mientras el la nalgueaba y con un dedo la follaba, poco a poco cayó en un estado de euforia en su mente que se deleitó con las sensaciones. Aquí encontraba que podría ceder el control de su orgasmo a Edward y ya no tendría que luchar por contener de nuevo sus gemidos y sonidos de placer. Lo haría sentirse complacido con ella. Él ya había mostrado más cuidado y consideración que cualquier otro hombre había hecho en su vida.

La paliza se detuvo y retiró los dedos de su ano, lo que la hizo sentir vacía. Él murmuró suaves palabras de alabanza mientras besaba la carne que picaba en su trasero. "Buena chica ", dijo mientras pasaba la lengua a través de su caliente piel. "Eres perfecta."

Suavemente facilitó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la atrapó en él.

"Eres más hermosa de lo que me había atrevido a soñar", murmuró.

El cuerpo de Bella estaba estimulado, excitado pero se las arregló para permanecer en ese estado, donde sentía como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo... era para que Edward hiciera lo que deseara.

Mientras él le apretaba los músculos del cuerpo contra su forma más suavemente, le besó la parte posterior del cuello, con su barba jugando con la delicada piel. Con dedos hábiles sacó los extremos de la cinta que vendaba sus ojos y el raso cayó.

La luz repentina causó que Bella parpadeara, a pesar de que aparentemente estaban en la parte más oscura de la selva.

En un nivel fue consciente de los nuevos alrededores, mientras que con el otro estaba completamente consciente de todo lo que Edward estaba haciéndole. La forma en que sus manos se sentían en sus pechos, sus labios acariciando su nuca y su pene presionado contra la hendidura de su trasero.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose hacia él y viendo las hojas de plumas azules de un árbol como el de debajo donde había despertado primero cuando había caído en este país de las maravillas. Alrededor de ellos había plantas de hojas de la selva y vides, y un sinnúmero de orquídeas dulces que perfumaban en tonos pastel de rosa, morado, amarillo y azul.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,

Edward le dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él tan rápido que ella casi gritó de sorpresa. Con un movimiento sin esfuerzo, la agarró por la cintura y le puso su aún escocido trasero en la roca que se acababa de recargar. Sus facciones adquirieron una mirada salvaje, hambrienta mientras él utilizaba la cinta de raso con que le había vendado los ojos y le ataba las muñecas juntas. Lo miraba con una combinación de miedo y fascinación que le producía el pañuelo de seda roja, luego levantó los brazos y le sujetó las muñecas a una rama sobre su cabeza.

Edward metió las manos en sus rodillas, abriéndole los muslos, para que su vagina estuviera completamente expuesta. Con sus brazos sujetando su cabeza, el pecho sobresaliendo hacia delante, y las piernas abiertas, se sintió aún más excitada y sin sentido como nunca.

"Tienes permiso para hablar." Los ojos verdes de hielo de Edward estaban llenos de un deseo salvaje que la hizo temblar de anticipación. "Dime, ¿Qué te gustaría, muchacha?"

Bella chasqueó la lengua contra el labio inferior. Mil ideas se le ocurrieron, pero ella siguió vagando por ese lugar, ese espacio de relajación y entrega — y de repente, supo la respuesta correcta. "Deseo tu placer, Milord".

"Mi placer ahora es follarte." Tomando su miembro, movió su mano de arriba abajo por su impresionante longitud. "Me verás tomarte, Bella . Y cuando vea mi pene enterrado en tu Quim, no te cabrá duda que me perteneces a mí."

Que me perteneces, sus palabras se hicieron eco en sus pensamientos, dándoles la bienvenida. Ella pertenecía a este rey apuesto que era más sexy y más potente que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido nunca.

Bella tragó. Gran sexo y un Dom que pensaba que era hermosa... Podía vivir con eso.

Edward presionó la cabeza de su pene a en su centro húmedo. "Dime".

"Te pertenezco, milord," susurró.

"Mira", le ordenó, y ella obedeció, bajando la mirada hacia donde su pene esperaba en su entrada.

Con un rugido salvaje, Edward mismo se empujó en su vagina.

Bella gritó, tirando contra los lazos que la sujetaban del árbol. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella era increíble. Su pene la llenaba, la estiraba, la completaba.

Ella se moría de placer mientras lo veía entrar y salir de su centro. Nunca había visto nada tan increíble en toda su vida como la vista de Edward penetrándola.

Con sus jugos empapando su pene y su perfume y rodeándolos.

De repente se detuvo y Bella gimió.

"Te quiero salvaje para mí", ordenó Edward al mismo tiempo que un almizcle intenso, vibrante emanaba de él. "Ruégame porque te folle."

Alicia empezó a temblar. Con el sudor recubriendo su piel y cada átomo de su cuerpo estallando en la conciencia.

"Fóllame, Milord." Ella luchó con sus consolidaciones y se golpeó contra

Edward. "¡Por favor, fóllame!"

Él apretó sus caderas con las manos y continuó dentro y fuera de ella. Más duro y más rápido hasta que todo se puso borroso a su alrededor. Lugares, olores, sonidos de la selva y su sexo se volvió frenético.

Un orgasmo potente le llegó a ella, y supo que sería nuclear una vez que se desatara. "Por favor, déjame correrme, Milord ", suplicó.

"Quiero oír tus gritos." Dejó salir un gruñido y vio a la bestia salvaje de su mirada. "Te puedes correrte conmigo ahora".

Bella dio un grito de viva voz que estuvo segura que llegaría a los oídos de cada persona en el maldito país. La explosión atómica de su clímax se amplió, cada vez más y más grande, difundiéndose a través de cada fracción de su cuerpo y no dejando nada sin tocar a su paso. No podía dejar de gritar, no podía dejar de bombar sus caderas contra él y rogar por más.

El orgasmo arrancó a través de ella, y cuando estuvo segura que no podía tener otro, Edward dio un rugido y se corrió, liberando su líquido caliente hasta el fondo. Continuó bombeando dentro y fuera de su vagina, estimulándola con sus espasmos hasta que finalmente se detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí.

El almizcle se desvaneció y el desenfreno en Bella se calmó, disipándose casi tan rápidamente como había llegado.

La dejó tan flácida que si no hubiera estado atada a la rama del árbol, se hubiera derrumbado sobre la roca en un montón de carne en estado de coma bien complacida, agotada.

Edward le acarició el cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. "Hermosa. Eres tan hermosa, Bella ." La forma en que hablaba con ella y la tocaba la hacía sentir como si fuera su reina.

¡Oh, mi dios!. ¡Acabo de follar con un rey!

Aún estaban unidos y juntos, con su pene todavía increíblemente duro dentro de su vagina. Con sus músculos recubiertos de sudor doblados mientras levantaba las manos a la bufanda y las muñecas unidas con cinta, y la soltó.

Después de frotarle las muñecas, Edward le permitió introducirse en su abrazo.

Bella suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionando sus pechos contra su pecho sólido, mezclando su sudor y olor en el camino y con sus jugos como un recordatorio de la satisfacción de sexo más alucinante que jamás pudiera aspirar a experimentar en toda la vida.

Una sensación de felicidad completa y total casi la abrumaba por su intensidad.

Ella quería que este momento durara para siempre. Inmediatamente después que la follara de nuevo hasta quedar sin sentido.

Edward besó su cabello húmedo de la frente y murmuró: "Eres mía, Bella Swan. Me perteneces a mí."

En su sueño Bella se frotó la punta de la nariz contra el pecho de Edward, y sonrió. Estaba reclinada sobre una manta debajo del árbol thech'tok donde la había llevado por primera vez... y varias veces más después de eso. Él le había follado la boca, su Quim, y su encantador y apretado ano.

Con una orden mental había convocado una comida para él y su mujer sexualmente insaciable, y después que hubieron comido, Bella se había quedado dormida.

Sí, su formación se acercaba más rápida y más perfecta de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Al poco tiempo, muy pronto, estaría dispuesta a unirse mentalmente con sus hermanos, quizá dentro de una semana o algo así.

Si no estaba completamente lista y la vinculación que intentará, entonces podría ser desastroso. Por otro lado, si esperaban mucho tiempo, Mikaela o sus bakirs podrían penetrar la conciencia de Bella con sus hechizos infernales cuando ella no estuviera con Edward. Temía que la fuerza innata psíquica de Bella no fuera suficiente para protegerla. Pero hasta que su entrenamiento estuviera completo, la tendría en sus aposentos, y pondría hechizos en la sala contra invasiones.

El viento susurraba entre las hojas del árbol thech'tok y el sol de la tarde brillaba a través de ellos y jugaba con las facciones de Bella . Sus párpados revolotearon y luego le dio una sonrisa de sueño. "Hola... Milord".

Edward apretó los labios en su frente e inhaló su aroma que hacía mucho tiempo que se había impreso en cada molécula de su cuerpo. Él sería capaz de encontrarla, sin importar dónde pudiera estar dentro de su reino, seguiría su olor por los senderos. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Sí, milord." Ella frunció los labios como si lo pensara y pareciera tomar una decisión. "¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

Él levantó una ceja y se impulsó de manera que quedóapoyado en un codo mirándola.

"Eso depende. ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?"

"Acerca de ti, milord." La mirada de Bella cayó y estudió sus manos. "Quiero saber más sobre ti. Cómo eras cuando niño. Qué tipo de daño se metió en tus hermanos, cómo cambias de forma a un tigre. Y otras cosas."

Edward estudió las facciones de Bella al considerar su petición. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a ella. "Ven".

Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie no pudo dejar de admirar sus encantadoras curvas y la forma de sus pechos grandes rebotando mientras se movía. Cuando se puso de pie delante de él, asumió automáticamente la posición de respeto y bajó la cabeza. Él alisó los dedos por su pelo castaño que estaba revuelto sobre su cara y los enredó con amor. "Mírame, Bella ."

Cuando alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de él, sonrió. "Por este momento, es posible que me preguntes cualquier cosa que desees, y hablaremos de igual a igual."

La sonrisa de Bella iluminó su expresión. "Gracias."

"¿Qué te gustaría saber primero?" Edward preguntó mientras la conducía por un camino trillado.

"¿Por qué debo estar siempre en posición de respeto?" Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia él, mientras bordeaba una rebaba de palma. "A veces me molesta."

Le gustaba que su rebeldía se mantuviera a pesar de la aparente aceptación de su papel. Como reina no tendría por qué seguir siendo sumisa en público sino sólo respetuosa y mostrando siempre una lealtad absoluta.

Sin embargo, primero por ley Tarok debía completar su formación y demostrar la confianza incondicional y la fe en él antes que pudiera informarle de su futura posición. Además, ella también tendría que pasar por la unión mental con él y sus hermanos.

Optó por lo que pensó sería suficiente para que ella supiera por el momento. "Es importante que siempre muestres tu sumisión a mí ante mis súbditos."

Edward empujó a un lado una cortina de flores de vid y la levantó para que Bella caminara por debajo. "Yo soy Rey de Tarok y entre mi pueblo tal sentido se espera. Si una persona no muestra respeto, lealtad y confianza, podría hacer que otros creyeran que hay un error en mi mandato."

Bella pareció pensativa y asintió. "Ya veo." ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuvieran solos? ¿Podían ser Edward y Bella, en lugar de Milord y muchacha?"

La esquina de su boca se curvó. "Por ti, Bella, Haré esto. Pero sólo en raras ocasiones cuando estemos solos, y sólo si te comportas en público."

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. "Y si soy mala, me vas a pegar, ¿verdad?"

Edward golpeó con fuerza su trasero y ella gritó. "Sí, muchacha."

Él continuó manteniendo su mano mientras caminaban por la selva y respondió cada una de sus preguntas, contento de que quisiera saber más acerca de él como quería aprender todo lo que podía. Cuando le preguntó cuántos años tenía, Bella tropezó, aparentando un gran shock, cuando ledijo que tenía más de doscientos cuarenta años de la Tierra.

Lo miró con asombro. "Pero te ves como de cuarenta máximo."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Cada uno envejece de manera diferente en mi mundo."

Un surco se formó entre sus cejas. "¿Por lo menos recuerdas haber sido niño?"

Él se rió y esta vez la expresión de ella fue de sorpresa. "Nunca te había oído reír antes."

"Más extraños acontecimientos han ocurrido." Él le apretó la mano, mientras continuaban su paseo por la selva donde había crecido "Recuerdo todo lo que me ha sucedido en la vida."

Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras lo miraba. "¿No está tu cerebro demasiado lleno de cosas?"

La llevaba a través de un laberinto de vides colgantes. "Todo está simplemente almacenado hasta que sea necesario."

"Bueno, eso está bien." Bella se metió en torno a las viñas y tiró de su pelo encima del hombro. "Por favor dime algunas de las cosas que hiciste cuando eras niño."

Hablar con Bella le trajo buenos recuerdos de su juventud, y ella se rió en voz alta cuando compartió los casos más humorísticos. Se rió cuando le dijo sobre la vez que él y Emmet habían utilizado pegamento mágico para pegar todas las cucharas y ollas de la cocina a la mesa y fueron castigados, obligados a preparar una comida para cada uno de los casi un centenar de residentes del castillo, incluyendo a los funcionarios.

También le habló de un ejemplo más grave cuando, Emmet, Jasper, y Carlisle escaparon del castillo en medio de la noche como tigres cuando eran cachorros. Tropezando con la trayectoria de un jaguar adulto y apenas escapando con vida. A medida que escapaban del jaguar, la bestia hundió sus garras sobre el pecho de Jasper, y él todavía tenía las cicatrices.

Siendo el mayor, Edward siempre se había sentido responsable por las lesiones de Jasper y desde ese momento hizo todo lo posible por proteger a sus seres queridos.

"¿Cómo es que puedes cambiar de forma a tigre blanco?" Bella llevó una de las orquídeas a su rostro, mientras se agachaba debajo de una rama baja llena de flores. "¿Puede todo el mundo aquí hacerlo?"

"No todo el mundo... no." ¿Cómo explicar generaciones de cruzamientos en una mera fracción de tiempo? "Somos hombres-tigre, pero lamentablemente pocos de nosotros quedamos." Apretó los dientes y luego obligó las palabras.

"Por casi veinte años Tarok, ningún hombre-tigre o cachorro ha nacido." No se esforzó en explicar por qué... eso vendría más tarde.

"Hombre-tigre." Bella se estremeció, pero no pareció consternada y asustada.

"Todo aquí es tan diferente y tan abrumador."

Cuando le preguntó sobre sus padres, explicó la forma en que el reino se había dividido en cuatro partes antes de su muerte. Habían pasado las tierras doradas hacía poco más de dos décadas de Tarok.

Mientras seguían caminando por la selva, para su sorpresa Edward incluso expresó un poco de preocupación por Emmet. Su gemelo siempre se había presionado por tener éxito, siempre compitiendo contra Edward que no era más que mayor por horas, y había heredado todo lo que venía por ser primogénito.

"¿Tú eres gemelo, también?" Bella lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos. "Rosalie es un par de minutos mayor que yo. Supongo que de alguna manera he sido competitiva con ella."

Edward se apoderó de la mano de Bella mientras la ayudaba a pasar encima de un gran árbol caído. "¿Estás enojada con ella por ser quién es?"

"No" Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras lo pensaba y luego frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, creo que lo he sido, en el pasado... hace mucho. Amo a mi hermana, pero ella siempre ha ten ido la mayor parte de la atención. Todo lo que oí cuando crecí era que Rosalie era tan hermosa y que debía seguir una dieta para estar tan delgada como Rosalie, que debería sacar mejores calificaciones como Rosalie, o que debería haber sido abogada como Rosalie, en lugar de secretaria." Se encogió de hombros y miró a Edward. "Sí, la amo, pero a veces francamenteapesta ser su hermana."

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?", Edward le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sinceramente..." Su expresión era de gravedad, sin embargo, también de felicidad y confusión a la vez. "En este momento no cambiaría lo que soy por nada de tu mundo o el mío."

Una oleada de triunfo se levantó en Edward. Se detuvo debajo de un gran grupo de orquídeas y presionó a Bella contra el tronco del brillante árbol tech'tok.

Jadeó mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sin duda leyó el hambre y la necesidad en su mirada.

La agarró por la cintura y le puso las manos en la cadera. "Sostente de mí."

Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con sus labios entreabiertos, expectantes y esperando. La boca Edward se unió a la de Bella en un posesivo y suave beso.

Sin palabras le dijo lo que su corazón ya estaba diciendo. No importaba que la hubiera conocido sólo días, su alma la había conocido siempre.

La amaba tan profundamente... que en sí mismo sentía dolor mezclado con placer. Un dolor fuerte en su corazón que sólo podía ser llenado por Bella .

No le diría de su amor hasta después de su formación, cuando ya estuviera lista para ser su reina.

Un ronroneo se levantó de su pecho mientras él metió la lengua en la boca de Bella . El aroma de sus jugos mezclados con su orgasmo era uno de los más embriagadores olores que había experimentado jamás.

Se aferró a él mientras sus bocas se devoraban uno al otro, alimentando sus necesidades de manera que sólo dos almas gemelas pueden saciarse.

Edward la agarró por los muslos y se los levantó, y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sin romper el beso, dirigió su pene a su hogar que lo esperaba y empujó en su húmedo calor.

Con deliberadas estocadas de su eje, Edward penetró a Bella , teniendo el placer de su cuerpo, mientras entraba todo lo que podía. Ella gimió dentro de su boca, y el sonido hizo que su pene se pusiera aún más duro. Se obligó a mantener un ritmo lento, sosteniendo ese momento por el tiempo que pudo.

Bella rompió con la boca de él, con sus ojos salvajes y su cuerpo temblando.

"¿Puedo correrme, milord?"

"Sí." El impulsó más fuerte ahora. "Dame tu orgasmo, Bella . Córrete para mí".

Cuando ella comenzó a gritar con su liberación, Edward cerró su boca con la suya, llevando sus sonidos de liberación a su alma. Su núcleo estaba tenso alrededor de su pene con cada estocada. Por los cielos quería seguir así, con su miembro profundamente en el interior de su

Quim y follarla una y otra vez.

Su propio clímax rasgó por medio de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

Cuando Edward la acompañó de regreso al castillo, un poco de la euforia de

Bella se desvaneció una vez que le dijo que la iba a dejarla sola por la noche. La llevó a la habitación donde se había despertado el primer día que había llegado a su reino, donde la había atado a la cama con su pañuelo de seda.

"Tengo asuntos que atender." Edward agarró la cadena de su cuello y tiró de ella cuando su expresión delató su decepción. "La cena será servida en tu habitación, y un sirviente atenderá tus necesidades. Vendré por ti de nuevo en la mañana, muchacha."

Le dio un profundo beso que la hizo gemir con necesidad de él. A pesar de las veces que había utilizado su cuerpo para el placer mutuo, y aunque se sentía dolorida de pies a cabeza, ¿Cómo podía desearlo ahora?

"Recuerda las reglas." La soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta. Descansando una mano en el marco de la puerta, la miró de nuevo. "Como siempre, recuerda tu promesa, mi bella Bella ."

Ella jadeó cuando él cambió de forma a un hermoso tigre blanco. Era simplemente impresionante verlo cambiar sus facciones, su cuerpo alargarse, y cubrirse todo de pelo glorioso y a rayas blanco y negro sobre su piel. Con un mismo movimiento llevó sus patas delanteras al suelo, dio media vuelta y saltó al oscuro pasillo.

Buen señor. Había pasado el día follando a un hombre-tigre.

Se sentía como si una parte de ella estuviera con él, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco aliviada por tener tiempo lejos su intensa presencia. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ir al baño sin él cerca, y tenía que ir a la selva por Dios Santo. Él había dicho algo sobre la pérdida de todas sus inhibiciones y entender que lo que llegaba de forma natural a su cuerpo nunca debía ser vergüenza.

Sí, bueno, ella todavía deseaba hacer pis en paz. Aunque no se lo había dicho exactamente así.

Mientras Edward caminaba de espaldas al castillo, Bella se había sentido como si estuviera saltando a través de las nubes de color azul-verde de Tarok. Nunca se había sentido tan saciada, tan amada en toda su vida. Sí, lo había estado por su hermana, tía, primo, y amigos como su ser querido, pero esto era diferente.

Aunque el amor... era una palabra que no tenía intención de utilizar con un hombre nuevo. No después de que Steve y Jon, agujerearon su trasero.

Pero Edward... era increíble. Era un hombre real. Poderoso y dominante, pero fuerte y sabio, cuidadoso y amoroso.

Bella suspiró, movió la mano por su collar, y sonrió. Bueno, podía ser un culazo a veces, también, pero así y todo era muy, muy increíble.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 9**

Por lo menos había pasado una semana, de acuerdo con los días en Tarok, y

Bella estaba pasando otra solitaria noche en su cuarto, donde Edward la dejaba todas las noches. Las velas perfumadas parpadeaban sobre toda la superficie que guardaba su cama, y esta noche la habitación olía a incienso de jazmín y ciruela. Acababa de tomar su cena y su baño, y su piel se sentía limpia y hormigueaba viva.

Si sólo Edward no la hubiera dejado sola otra vez.

A pesar de que los días pasaban demasiado rápido para ella, había aproximadamente treinta y nueve horas de la Tierra en un solo día Tarok, por lo que había pasado en realidad más de dos semanas de la Tierra. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba con Edward, pero sus noches eran siempre las mismas. Le había dicho que era necesario para su formación, y que si continuaba avanzando tan rápidamente sería capaz de unirse a él en la cama pronto. Sólo la idea de dormir en sus fuertes brazos cada noche y despertar a su lado era suficiente para hacerla temblar de emoción.

Con Edward presente, Kalina había afeitado el montículo de Bella para que su piel estuviera suave y lisa. El rey disfrutaba de lamer su vagina, y estar afeitada hacía que las sensaciones fueran aún más intensas.

Ella suspiró mientras se movía hacia la ventana abierta de su habitación y se quedaba mirando la noche. El aire estaba quieto, ni siquiera una brisa se agitaba. Desde su habitación tenía una vista impresionante del Reino de Corazones, y le gustaba sobre todo verlo por la noche. Una cálida luz brillaba en las ventanas de la casa y captó un ligero olor a humo de leña del fuego del hogar. Mezclándose con el humo había dulces aromas del cultivo de flores en los jardines de arco iris de Edward.

Los pezones de Bella le dolieron mientras su vagina se humedeció pensando en cómo ella y Edward habían follado en todas partes de forma privada en torno a este castillo, incluyendo el jardín del arco iris. Ella no podía tener suficiente de él.

Sus días... Oh Dios, eran increíbles. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser sub de Edward que sus reglas le llegaban automáticamente y ya no sentía vergüenza cuando estaba desnuda frente a otras personas. Infiernos, la mayor parte de las veces estaba desnuda.

En Tarok las personas eran de todos tamaños, formas y colores del arco iris, al igual que en la Tierra, excepto que aquí todo el mundo era apreciado por quienes eran.

Después de poco más de una semana con Edward, Bella estaba segura que había nacido para ser sumisa... bueno, nacida para ser su sub. Era la sensación más increíble — ceder el control de sus necesidades, sus miedos, sus inhibiciones, y sólo siendo ella misma.

También disfrutaba de su tiempo como "Edward y Bella ", cuando estaban sólo los dos, y hablaban e interactuaban con igualdad. Parecía extraño admitirlo para sí misma, sin embargo, anhelaba su dominio más que estar de igual con él.

O tal vez era lo mucho que le gustaba tener poder sobre el placer de él, e increíblemente por tener su favor.

Y sí, sabía que era hermosa. Se sentía cómoda admitiéndolo, y el sentido de la libertad que venía con ello.

Bella no podía creer lo acostumbrada que se había vuelto al collar, y lo mucho que disfrutaba de la caricia de la cadena de plata fina, mientras daba vuelta de ida y vuelta a través de sus caderas desnudas cada vez que se movía. Era un símbolo de propiedad, y de la propiedad de Edward. No como una esclava, sino como un tesoro, y realmente le gustaba cómo se sentía de pertenecer a él.

Una sonrisa socarrona curvó la esquina de su boca. En ocasiones le desobedecía deliberadamente, para que le pegara, o usara su flogger rojo. Nunca hacía nada que le causara un castigo más severo. Dios, ella no quería acabar en esa maldita torre de nuevo. Pero a veces llegaba al clímax sin permiso, o había dejado salir un gemido cuando le había dicho que no. Tenía la sensación de que prefería disfrutar repartiendo menos castigos tanto como le gustaba recibirlos.

Ella sonrió ante la belleza de la vista de su reino privado. Era muy diferente de donde había crecido en San Francisco. No había farolas, coches o semáforos. No había sirenas, ni estridencias y estrépitos de coches a lo largo de las vías, sin ruido de tráfico.

Pero, por supuesto, todas las cosas que amaba de la ciudad de la bahía no estaban aquí... ya sea caminar por Ocean Beach una mañana de sábado con la espesa niebla desplegándose, con la vista del puente del Golden Gate y Alcatraz desde el muelle, o con la enorme diversidad de pueblos y culturas.

Y si se quedaba aquí en este país de las maravillas, no volvería a ver a su hermana otra vez, por no hablar de su prima Alice, su tía Esme, o su mejor amiga Maryam. ¿En qué estarían pensando todos? ¿Que tal vez habría sido asesinada y arrojada a la bahía de San Francisco? Bella odiaba la idea de que se preocuparan más y deseó poder tener a su pequeño círculo de familiares y amigos con ella aquí.

Un dolor floreció en su pecho y se mordió de nuevo con la urgencia repentina de llorar. Por primera vez desde su llegada a este hermoso pero extraño mundo,

Bella sintió un verdadero sentido de nostalgia asentándose en su vientre.

Al mismo tiempo se rompió su disfrute de esta tierra y que no había experimentado hasta ahora. Incluso aunque no había estado aquí mucho tiempo, se sentía como si hubiera estado aquí durante meses.

Bella también tenía que admitir que ciertamente no extrañaba una cultura que desestimaba a sus ciudadanos por ser más gordos. Una cultura en que las personas se reían de su tamaño y constantemente se obligaba a anunciar la pérdida de peso. Por supuesto todos los anuncios tenían maniquíes de cuerpo perfecto que hacían que una chica con algunos kilos de más quisiera salir y comer un maldito pastel de queso por despecho.

Sí, Tarok ciertamente podría ser un lugar mucho mejor para vivir. Si sólo tuviera a toda la gente que amaba aquí para compartir con ellos.

Volviendo la espalda a su mente, Bella recorrió los alrededores de la habitación y apagó las velas que estaban junto a su cama. Después se arrastró debajo de la manta acolchada y suave, apagó la vela y se echó sobre su espalda. Durante un tiempo se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en sus amigos y su pequeña familia, pero sobre todo en Rosalie. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermana? Siempre fue sobre protectora, y ahora debía pensar que Bella fue secuestrada o asesinada.

Una lágrima ardiente rodó por su mejilla y se la limpió con el dorso de la mano y resopló. Si sólo hubiera una manera de traer a Rosalie aquí, todo sería perfecto.

Y si este era realmente un mundo perfecto, tal vez Edward incluso se podría enamorar de Bella .

Un viento frío y áspero se extendió por la ventana y Bella se estremeció bajo su sabana.

"¡Despierta, querida Bella !" Una mujer le susurró con voz cantarina de bebé. "Eres una perezosa y gorda chica que dormiría todo el día si la dejan."

La confusión se arremolinó a través de Bella mientras poco a poco se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirando la esbelta mujer junto a la ventana, con las cortinas batiéndose detrás de ella con el viento frío. La luz dorada de la luna y el resplandor de las velas iluminaban las facciones de la mujer. Ella tenía abundante pelo rubio del color del trigo y llevaba un traje pantalón ajustado de cuero negro con un escote que se dejaba caer en forma de V por sus pechos hasta su ombligo al descubierto. La V era tan amplia que Bella podía ver la curva completa de sus pechos casi hasta sus pezones y hacia abajo el tatuaje peculiar de la mujer alrededor de su ombligo que parecía una impresión de la pata de un gato grande.

La mujer sonó un látigo de cuero y gruñó. Con un grito, Bella retrocedió y su estómago se cerró. No tenía la menor duda que esta mujer era una Dominatrix, y si le daba la oportunidad desollaría a Bella hasta que su piel estuviera sangrando.

"Perra gorda". La Domme frunció los labios y ancló el látigo de nuevo. Era tan largo que Bella sintió el movimiento del mismo a través del aire y el aguijón de la piel contra su mejilla.

Bella gritó y se llevó la mano a la cara acunándosela, como si eso pudiera protegerla de la Domme. "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

"¿Cómo podría alguna vez el rey amar a alguien como tú?" La mujer echó la cabeza atrás y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. "Eres gorda y fea y no siempre te amará."

El labio inferior tembló y Bella negó. "Te equivocas. Soy b-bella. Y a Edward le importo."

"Claro que le importas... para una follada o unas pocas." La Domme hizo un sonido y sacudió la cabeza. "Bella , Bella . ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que simplemente no eres lo suficientemente buena?"

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Bella y apenas pudo hablar. "Yo no soy fea."

"¿Por qué crees que Steve y Jon te cagaron? Edward, también pronto encontrará a una mujer más de su agrado. Tal vez ya la tiene, en estas largas noches distanciado de ti." La Domme sonrió, con expresión triunfante. "Tú no eres nada, Bella. Una nada grande y gorda."

"¡No!" Bella se puso en posición vertical sobre la cama, con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, y parpadeó a las cortinas completamente inmóviles a cada lado de la ventana. Todavía estaba en los cuartos del castillo, y era de noche, pero las velas estaban apagadas, y no había una Dominatrix con un látigo en la mano de pie delante de su ventana.

Un sollozo estalló en Bella. Se envolvió los brazos apretándolos alrededor de sus rodillas, hundiendo la cara contra ellas, y — lloró.

Fue sólo una pesadilla, pero le había parecido tan increíblemente real. Toda una vida de dolor y asaltándola, como si la mujer del sueño hubiera causado que hasta el último se liberara.

Sin duda Edward se casaría con una persona delgada y hermosa, que sería su reina. Bella se despediría como su ex-sumisa, o tal vez iba a hacerla su sierva, obligándola a hacer tareas domésticas, mientras que él follaba con su reina.

Un sentimiento de desesperación llenó a Bella , ponderando todo su cuerpo con vergüenza, y lloró aún más fuerte. ¿Cómo podía haber creído con tanta facilidad que Edward podía llegar a amarla? No había nada hermoso o especial en ella en absoluto.

Un poderoso sentido de que algo andaba mal pasó a través de Edward y la explosión lo sacudió y lo despertó. Pasando a tigre caminó por el castillo a los cuartos de Bella . Incluso antes de llegar, la sintió triste. Saltó a la habitación y el estómago se le cerró cuando vio a Bella acurrucada en su cama y escuchó sus sollozos.

Con esfuerzo Edward cambió a su forma humana. Después de encender las velas de la habitación con un movimiento de muñeca, se movió a la cama junto a su futura reina y la atrajo a sus brazos. Ella se sobresaltó, luego se relajó en su contra.

"¿Una pesadilla?" La planteaba como una pregunta, pero él supo la respuesta antes que ella asintiera. Su pelo de seda se deslizó sobre su pecho con el movimiento de su cabeza.

"No puedo oírte, Bella ."

"Sí, Milord." Él olfateó y ella trató de apartarse. "Tuve una pesadilla, pero yo... estoy bien."

Cada fibra de su ser le dijo que ella estaba mintiendo y que no estaba bien en absoluto. "Explícame de lo que trató tu sueño."

Bella resopló. "No quiero hablar de eso, milord."

"Sabes que es mejor a desobedecer mis órdenes." Le quitó el pelo de su cara e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarlo. "Dime hasta el último detalle de tu sueño."

"Sí, milord." Temblaba mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su pecho y su voz cuando le habló de la Dominatrix de su sueño y lo que la mujer le había dicho.

Mikaela. La perra había roto y pasado todas sus protecciones y había utilizado la inseguridad de Bella para su ataque. Un hechizo mental. Una noche, no debería dejar ningún daño permanente, pero tendría que actuar con rapidez y con fuerza para deshacer el daño que Mikaela había hecho.

"Bella , has roto tu promesa." Edward mantuvo su voz firme y la mirada también firme mientras estudiaba su rostro empapado de lágrimas. "Te comprometiste a amarte a ti misma, y eso incluye no permitir que nada o nadie te haga sentir de otra manera."

"Pero, pero, Milord." Bella sacudió la cabeza, y su expresión dio cuenta que sabía exactamente el castigo al que sería destinada. "Fue una pesadilla. Sólo un sueño. ¿Por qué me castigas por eso?"

"¿Me estás cuestionando?" Él se alejó de Bella y salió de la cama mientras hablaba e hizo su tono aún más duro. "¿Hay algún castigo más necesario?"

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la cama. "No, milord".

"Fuera de la cama." Edward dio un paso atrás y vio que Bella trataba de contener sus lloriqueos mientras evitaba sus ojos. Ella se bajó de la cama y se quedó en posición de respeto.

"Sígueme" le ordenó, y no miró hacia atrás para ver si lo seguía. No tenía duda que lo hacía, como no había duda en su mente que debía actuar con rapidez.

Podría significar la diferencia entre la vida de Bella o la muerte si no tenía una formación adecuada antes de unirse.

Y era más urgente que nunca que la unión tuviera lugar lo antes posible.

Cuando Bella se despertó de nuevo, estaba en la habitación de la torre, esposada y encadenada a mitad del piso y lateral sobre el cojín rojo. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana era brillante, diciéndole que tenía que ser bien entrada la mañana. Se sentía increíblemente lúcida y serena.

Al principio ella se había sentido herida por haber sido encadenada por Edward otra vez la noche pasada, pero después le dio más de esa bebida Bébeme, que la había calmado y había trabajado mentalmente a través de la lección que estaba tratando de enseñarle.

No importaba si fue un sueño o si hubiera sido un ataque de una persona real,

Bella debía tener firme, con fuerza la creencia en sí misma. Y sin tenerlo en cuenta, debía creer en Edward. Su confianza en él, sus palabras y opiniones tenían que ser absolutas.

La pesadilla persistente colgó en el fondo de su mente, y era extraña la claridad con que la recordaba. Sin embargo, ahora era capaz de analizarlo. Ayer por la noche lo había visto como una película, pasando el sueño atrás y adelante en su mente, lento después, rápido, con el volumen completamente cerrado, hasta que quiso reír con la imagen de la Dominatrix silenciosa ladrando como una de esas películas viejas.

Cuanto más trabajaba el sueño en su mente, más se daba cuenta Bella de todo lo que en ese sueño habían hecho el poder de las palabras. Si no les permitía tener poder sobre ella, entonces eso era todo lo que eran... palabras. Nada más y nada menos.

Increíble lo mucho más claro que todo estaba ahora, y lo fácil que realmente era. Palos y piedras... Un par de pesadas botas sonaron afuera de la puerta de la torre, y la emoción al ver a Edward la llenó.

A medida que la llave giraba en la cerradura Bella luchó por ponerse de rodillas, que no era fácil teniendo en cuenta sus manos atadas. Al momento que la puerta se abrió, ella estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza inclinada, lista para él.

Pero mientras miraba desde debajo de sus pestañas, se dio cuenta que el hombre de pie delante de ella no era Edward.

Lentamente, levantó la mirada de las botas negras del hombre a su pantalón negro, sobre su desnudo, musculoso pecho, sólo para mirar el feroz ceño fruncido de Emmet, gemelo de su rey. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la estudiaba como tratando de determinar su valor.

Un aleteo estalló en su vientre, pero ella simplemente inclinó la barbilla y lo miró de nuevo. Él no era su Dom y no tenía que abandonar su mirada en su presencia. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

Un pendiente de oro brillaba en su oído izquierdo Emmet hizo un brusco movimiento de cabeza como llegando a alguna decisión interna. "Ya estás lista para la unión." Hizo un gesto con la mano. Sus esposas se desvanecieron y su cadena se desenganchó del anillo en el suelo.

Se encontró conteniendo el aliento mientras se ponía de pie, y se obligaba a respirar. Pero cuando Emmet atravesó la sala y se paró, a pulgadas de ella, Bella pensó seriamente en correr. El hombre era feroz e intenso, y la ira parecía irradiar debajo de su superficie. Con su actitud, con el pendiente de oro, y el tatuaje de pala en su muñeca, le recordaba a un verdadero chico malo — todo lo que necesitaba era una chaqueta de cuero y una Harley.

Cuando Emmet llegó hasta ella, le tendió su mano y un pedazo muy grande de pastel ofeetmi apareció, el que Edward le había dado. Pero esta vez Bella no se sentía inclinada a reír cuando aceptó el pastel.

"El desayuno. Tendrás fuerza para la unión." Casualmente trenzó su pezón con el anillo de corazón, ajustando el nudo y causando que Bella jadeara. Lo liberó mientras decía, "Sí... eres una muchacha hermosa."

Bella dio un paso atrás, pero él ya se había vuelto sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

"Ven, muchacha. Ahora."

Ella no se movió. ¿Quién era él? "No hasta que me digas dónde está Edward y a dónde me estás llevando."

El ceño de Emmet se profundizó y los músculos de su pecho desnudo se flexionaron con fuerza bruta. "Mi hermano espera mi regreso contigo. Sígueme o tiraré tu bonito trasero sobre mi hombro y te llevaré".

Okey, okey.

Con un trago y más mariposas aún en su vientre, Bella se adelantó y siguió al hombre imponente fuera de la sala de la torre y bajó las escaleras. El gemelo de Edward era oscuro y misterioso, y le daba miedo como el infierno.

Estaba muy feliz de que Emmet no hubiese sido el primero en encontrarla y convertirla en su sub. El cielo ayudara a cualquier mujer que tuviera que cederle el control.

Se le ocurrió que todavía tenía el pastel ofiteeetmi, sólo lo había aplastado un poco con la mano cuando Emmet había retorcido el anillo de su pezón. El pedazo de pastel era absolutamente enorme.

¿Cuál era exactamente esta vinculación de la que estaba hablando que necesitaba esto con tanta fuerza? Edward había mencionado algo acerca de su curso para la unión, pero nunca se había explicado.

Sintiéndose más que un poco fuera de equilibrio, Bella mordisqueó el pedazo de pastel blanco mientras seguía a Emmet por el castillo. Un sentimiento de consternación la inundó cuando la llevó de la torre a una diferente esquina sureste del castillo. ¿Iría a ser encerrada de nuevo?

En el momento en que se acercó paso a paso y llegó a la parte superior de la torre, Bella se había terminado el pastel y tenía tanta energía que imaginaba que estaría rebotando en las paredes una vez que llegaran a la habitación de la torre. No estaba ni siquiera sin aliento. En todo caso, tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Cuando Emmet abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar, todo pareció caer en su lugar.

Estaba en una hermosa sala redonda de terciopelo rojo, pero buen señor, ¿Qué eran todos los artilugios que llenaban el lugar? Piel, cadenas, cruces de madera, una cosa que parecía un swing, y un anillo de oro suspendido en el aire.

Ricos divanes de caoba, sillas y sofás, todo cubierto de cojines de terciopelo rojo, estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación alfombrada de lujo. Pero lo que hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que pensó que iba a estallar en su pecho y volar por la única ventana de la sala fue la visión de los tres reyes desnudos reclinados en todos los muebles de terciopelo rojo. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y la cerradura hizo clic fuerte en el silencio. Emmet caminó a su alrededor hasta la mitad de la sala, haciendo un simple gesto con la mano, y desapareciendo toda su ropa, también.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Sólo podía mirar los cuatro cuerpos desnudos masculinos más perfectos que había visto nunca. Y los cuatro reyes miraban a Bella como si fueran a devorarla.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 10**

"Ven aquí, Bella ." La voz profunda de Edward cruzó a través del silencio y se descargó sobre ella.

Automáticamente respondió a su orden, pero se negó a mirar a los otros reyes y se dirigió al diván donde Edward estaba reclinado. Sus pies se hundían en la alfombra roja de felpa y todo su cuerpo temblaba con temor y emoción.

Cuando llegó a su lado, sacudió la cabeza. "Bella , me has decepcionado."

El calor se precipitó a través de ella al darse cuenta que fue sorprendida olvidándose de estar en posición de respeto en el momento en que estaba en su presencia. Ella inclinó la cabeza, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, y amplió su postura.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tengo que castigarte ahora?", Le preguntó Edward.

Su cuero cabelludo se estremeció y estuvo segura que eso no iba a ser un castigo ordinario. "Sí, milord" murmuró.

"Emmet." Su rey hizo un gesto dentro de su línea de visión, con el tatuaje del corazón flexionándose en sus bíceps. Su corazón latió más rápido cuando oyó la suave caída de los pasos sobre la alfombra y luego Emmet estuvo a su lado.

"Arrodíllate delante de mi hermano, Bella ," ordenó Edward.

La cabeza de Bella se levantó y su mirada se encontró con la de su rey. "Son dos castigos los que te has ganado". Con su ceño fruncido, rápidamente bajó la mirada y luego se arrodilló frente a Emmet... y su increíblemente enorme erección.

"Como tu primer castigo", dijo Edward, con voz tranquila pero firme "Le chuparás el pene a Emmet como le plazca, hasta que se corra."

Más calor que nunca inundó Bella . Oh, mi dios. Edward quería ¡Que se lo hiciera a su hermano! Sus comentarios frecuentes sobre que ella follara a sus hermanos llegaron a toda prisa hacia ella. Había estado preparándola para todo esto. Y cada vez que había hablado de ello, la idea de ser tomada por todos a la vez, por cuatro hombres magníficos la había entusiasmado al máximo extremo.

"Bella , por tu retraso te has ganado un tercer castigo". El tono de Edward era mucho más duro ahora.

"Mientras estés en esta sala te referirás a mis hermanos como Amo Emmet, Amo Jasper y Amo Carlisle."

"Desliza tus labios alrededor de mi pene hermosa moza," exigió Emmet mientras movía más cerca su erección a su rostro. "Y usa las manos, también."

"Sí, amo Emmet." Bella llegó a él, sin querer un cuarto castigo añadido a su lista. Su miembro era un poco más grueso que el de Edward, y la cabeza de ciruela tenía un color más oscuro. Mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la base, la textura se sentía un poco diferente, y ya le caía una gota de líquido pre seminal del pequeño agujero de la punta. Ella bajó la cabeza y su lengua se arremolinó en la cabeza.

Emmet contuvo la respiración y su pene se sacudió en su mano. La idea de que ella le afectaba, y era responsable de su erección, le dio a Bella esa sensación de poder que había llegado a abrazar en este mundo. Ella deslizó su boca sobre su longitud y trabajó por un lado a lo largo de la base al tiempo que lo hacía con sus movimientos. Con la mano libre le tomó las bolas y se las acarició.

"Te follaré la boca, chica." Emmet apretó las manos en el pelo de Bella .

Tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás de modo que ella estaba mirándolo mientras que él metía su pene dentro y fuera. Le dolió cuando él tiró su pelo, pero se sentía bien, también. Sus pechos rebotaban y el corazón le volvió a los pezones mientras él empujaba sus caderas, follando su boca mientras la miraba con sus verdes ojos feroces que eran tan similares a los de Edward. Pero todo acerca de este hombre era tan diferente a su rey.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó las facciones de Edward tensarse dándole una idea de su gran erección. Su vagina se puso más húmeda y sus pezones más erectos con saber que rechazaba ver a su hermano follando su boca.

Emmet le mostró los dientes como un tigre y soltó un gruñido, mientras se venía. Su líquido brotó en la parte posterior de la garganta de Bella y se lo tragó chupándole el pene hasta que sacó su miembro húmedo de su boca y le soltó el pelo. Al igual que Edward, su longitud era impresionante, incluso cuando estaba vacía.

"Muy bien, Bella ." Las palabras de Edward le recordaron a Bella de sus deberes como su sub, y bajó rápidamente su mirada volviendo a ocupar la posición de respeto al mismo tiempo sobre sus rodillas. "Tu segundo castigo será chupar el pene de Jasper, en cualquier forma que elija."

Bella tragó. ¿Iba Edward a obligarla a chupársela a todos? Pero curiosamente, la idea en realidad era emocionante porque sabía que Edward se estaba excitando.

En el momento en que terminara, podría imaginar cómo Edward la desearía, y él probablemente la follaría hasta que no pudiera caminar.

"Mírame", ordenó Jasper cuando se paró frente a ella. Bella inclinó la cabeza para mirar su pelo negro, y los negros ojos del Rey de Diamantes. "Usa sólo tu boca y lengua, Bella ."

"Sí, amo Jasper." Ella mantuvo sus manos a la espalda y deslizó su erección en su boca. Jasper utilizó sus manos suavemente cuando la guiaba mientras lo chupaba y arremolinaba su lengua a lo largo de su longitud. "Eso es todo, Bella . Eres una mujer hermosa y tienes una boca dulce y caliente."

Estaba tan excitada y tan necesitada de un orgasmo que deseaba que Edward llegara detrás de ella y deslizara su miembro en su trasero mientras ella chupaba a Jasper.

Con un ronroneo sordo, Jasper sacó su pene de la boca de Bella y se corrió en chorros en sus pechos. Utilizó su mano para que toda su leche y el líquido de su pene se esparcieran sobre su pecho. Con sus manos aún detrás de la espalda, Bella se arqueó, sintiendo su llegada en sus pechos salvaje y erótica.

"Gracias, Bella ," dijo Jasper cuando terminó. Se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y apretó su boca contra la suya. Cuando sus labios se abrieron en estado de shock, lanzó la lengua en el interior antes de levantarse y alejarse.

Edward hizo un ruido sordo y Bella no estuvo segura de si era ira o aprobación por las acciones de Jasper. Pero no iba a mirarlo y ganarse un cuarto castigo, por lo que inclinó la cabeza y esperó.

No la sorprendió, cuando Edward dijo: "Ahora chupa la polla de Carlisle, como él lo desee."

Sólo cuando Carlisle llegó, se puso abajo sobre el piso alfombrado con los pies en dirección de Edward. Carlisle cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa sexy, diabólica. "Bella , te posicionarás sobre tus manos y rodillas para que tu trasero hermoso este frente a mí y tú quedes mirando directamente a Edward".

"Eh, sí, amo Carlisle." Bella temblaba de emoción mientras se acomodaba como Carlisle le había dado instrucciones, pero mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo. "Desliza tu boca sobre mi pene y usa las manos", dijo Carlisle, "y quiero que mires a Edward todo el tiempo que estés chupando mi polla."

"Sí, Amo Carlisle." La mano de Bella se estrechó mientras se apoderaba del pene de Carlisle y ponía su boca sobre él al mismo momento que miraba a Edward.

Oh, Dios. Él parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien o follarla hasta que se volviera loca. Ella tenía la esperanza de que él fuera el último. A pesar de que estaba excitado, obviamente, por ver a sus hermanos con ella, sabía que estaba enojado, también.

"Vamos", dijo Carlisle detrás de ella. "Fóllame con la boca, Bella ."

Mantuvo la mirada en Edward mientras empezaba a chupar a Carlisle en serio, con la esperanza de que no le tomara mucho tiempo y de que se vendría rápido. Su energía estaba todavía alta hasta el cielo por la tarta de ofiteetmi, pero sus mandíbulas estaban un poco cansadas.

Justo cuando estaba en un buen ritmo de succión, y se había acostumbrado a ver la lujuria de Edward tirando de las riendas con fuerza, algo se empujó en su ano. Bella abrió los ojos y se detuvo completamente.

"Sigue Bella ", dijo Carlisle. "Te estoy follando con los dedos en tu trasero sexy mientras chupas mi pene".

Edward entrecerró los ojos, y Bella se movió. Carlisle deslizó otro dedo y los movió dentro y fuera de su trasero mientras ella succionaba. Desde su visión periférica la llamó la expresividad en los rostros de Emmet y Jasper cuyos miembros se habían recuperado definitivamente y querían ser chupados de nuevo.

La sensación de Jasper viniéndose sobre sus pechos, haciendo oscilar los corazones colgando de sus pezones, Carlisle follandole el trasero con el dedo, Jasper y Emmet observando, y Edward mirando todo intensamente excitado...

Bella estaba tan increíblemente caliente que tuvo miedo de llegar al clímax sin el permiso de Edward.

No. Ella no se vendría a menos que él le dijera que podía.

Pero dios, ¡Todo era tan intenso!

"Sí, es magnífico," gritó Carlisle y empujó sus caderas hacia su cara y llegó a su clímax. Bella continuó chupándolo hasta que le ordenó parar, y entonces sacó sus dedos de su trasero.

Mientras el miembro de Carlisle se deslizaba fuera de su boca, Edward bruscamente se puso de pie. Bella se quedó sobre sus manos y rodillas y miró sus pies, con su corazón golpeando mientras se preguntaba qué iba a hacer ahora con ella.

"Ya estás lista para la unión, Bella ," dijo Edward. "Levántate y mírame."

"Sí, milord." Bella se puso de pie, con su trasero todavía hormigueando por los dedos de Carlisle, y llevó su mirada a donde estaba Edward.

Edward lanzó una mirada oscura a Carlisle, como si le dijera: No tienes permiso para entrar en mi mujer. Cuando se volvió de nuevo a Bella , la posesión helada de la mirada verde de Edward era suficiente para que su vagina diera un espasmo.

"Todavía estoy decepcionado contigo, Bella ." Edward dobló los brazos sobre el pecho y luchó contra su furiosa excitación mientras estudiaba a su hermosa mujer. "Dudaste demasiadas veces. Recuerda que debes obedecerme sin lugar a dudas en todo lo que te pida."

"Lo siento, milord." Ella bajó la mirada. "No volverá a suceder."

Usando su magia, Edward recuperó el flogger rojo de sus habitaciones, y éste apareció en su palma. "Mírame, Bella ." Él llegó a ella y sacudió las tiras de cuero suave a lo largo de su mejilla mientras su mirada se encontraba con la suya otra vez. "¿Entiendes por qué estás siendo castigada?"

"Sí, milord." Sus ojos verde agua brillaban con miedo y emoción. Sabía que disfrutaría del flogger, pero esta vez su uso la llevaría a ese estado que era necesario para realizar el vínculo mental con los otros cuatro reyes. A medida que la futura reina subiera, esa unión garantizaría su protección.

Edward la guió hasta el centro de la torre donde el gran anillo de oro colgaba en el aire.

"Sostente del anillo, Bella ."

"Sí, milord." Esta vez no había ninguna duda que ella seguiría sus instrucciones y se apoderaría del anillo. Estaba colocado suficientemente alto que tuvo que estirarse para agarrarse del mismo.

"Recuerda todas las reglas, Bella ." Edward aventó el flogger en un sofá cercano después, recuperando un pañuelo rojo de seda con su magia y utilizando la tela para atar sus manos al anillo. "Estoy seguro que no me decepcionarás otra vez."

Su expresión se mantuvo en calma, y él sabía que su confianza en él en este momento era completa. Con otro movimiento de muñeca, hizo aparecer la cinta de raso azul para pelo y le vendó los ojos.

Él se acercó y le susurró al oído. "Ni un sonido, Bella ."

Bella se relajó, dándole vueltas todo el control de Edward. Ella no podía ver con los ojos vendados, pero podía sentir y oír todo. Una mano rozó sus pezones, haciendo que los corazones que colgaban se movieran violentamente y, entonces Jasper murmuró, "Es magnífica."

Desde detrás de ella, la voz profunda de Emmet sonó mientras una mano callosa le acariciaba las nalgas. "Una hermosa chica con un trasero hecho para follar."

Firmes labios rozaron sobre los de ella y ella captó el olor a cerveza y especias. "Una mujer que todos follaremos y amaremos", el aliento de Carlisle la acarició mientras le murmuró caliente con la boca.

"Mi mujer" — gruñó Edward con tanto afán posesivo y orgullo en su tono.

Estar con los ojos vendados y sin poder confiar en su vista permitía Bella oír lo que no decían, junto con lo que se decía en voz alta. Esos hombres la encontraban hermosa, y todos ellos la deseaban. Era una embriagadora, increíble sensación, y casi sonrió.

La sensación familiar de un flogger acarició sus pechos. "Bella me pertenece a mí y sólo a mí", dijo Edward mientras las tiras de cuero bajaban desde la cintura a su afeitada vagina sin problemas. "Ella siempre será mía."

Cuando el primer ardor del latigazo aterrizó en su muslo, Bella reflexivamente tiró de sus ataduras. Ella se relajó en todos los siguientes golpes, queriendo que el dolor se fundiera en el éxtasis. Una tormenta de clímax creció dentro de ella, pero no se quiso correr todavía. Su orgasmo sería su regalo para Edward cuando se lo pidiera.

Cada latigazo aterrizaba en una parte diferente de su cuerpo. La parte frontal de los muslos, la parte de atrás de ellos, su trasero, su espalda, hombros. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, llamas de ardiente éxtasis con cada latigazo. Cayendo más y más fuerte, conduciéndola cada vez más cerca a ese estado de felicidad que le daba la bienvenida al igual que su amante abrazo.

Cuando los golpes se detuvieron, Bella estaba sólo parcialmente consciente de la tibieza de los cuerpos masculinos que la rodeaban. Uno presionaba de cerca, sosteniéndola de su cintura, con su pene rozando contra su trasero. Otro cuerpo varón se movía delante de ella, con su erección como pararrayos metiéndose en su barriga mientras lo sentía llegar hasta deshacer sus nudos.

En el momento en que fue puesta en libertad, su cuerpo se hundió, y habría caído si no fuera por el hombre que la sostuvo por la espalda. Un tirón de la venda de sus ojos, y luego se había ido. En su estupor vio que ella estaba en un sándwich entre Edward y Emmet, y casi se rió, pero fue una sonrisa que se quitó con los ojos verdes helados de su rey.

"Estás lista ahora, amor," murmuró Edward, y un escalofrío se deslizó a través de su alma por su cariño. "Estuviste perfecta."

La recogió, acunándola en sus brazos y llevándola de la habitación. Su pecho se sentía duro y sólido, su piel tenía un brillo cálido, con luz de sudor. Su cuerpo estaba en fuego desde las pestañas y necesitaba que Edward la tomara tan profundamente dentro de ella como para apagar esas llamas.

Cuando se detuvo, vio que él estaba de pie junto al columpio de cuero rojo que había notado anteriormente. Al igual que el anillo de oro, el columpio estaba suspendido sin medios visibles de apoyo. A ambos lados del columpio había escaleras que se curvaban alrededor en un acogedor abrazo.

Edward asintió a su hermano gemelo. Emmet hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción y se echó en el columpio. De la nada apareció un pequeño frasco en su mano, y él utilizó su contenido para lubricar su pene antes de que el frasco se desvaneciera.

Bella lo miró con aturdida fascinación, y cuando Edward la bajó hacia el regazo de su gemelo, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas, no hizo preguntas ni siquiera en su mente.

"Mi hermano va a deslizar su pene en tu trasero, Bella ," murmuró Edward.

"Puedes hablar, pero no puedes correrte hasta que yo te de permiso."

"Sí, milord." dijo cuando la punta del miembro de Emmet estaba presionada contra su ano.

Emmet la sostuvo por la cintura y la llevó hacia abajo en un movimiento rápido, empujándose plenamente a sí mismo en su trasero. Ella abrió la boca y sus ojos se abrieron con la sensación repentina de él.

Edward se movió entre los muslos y la posesividad de su mirada le dijo que se alegraba con la vista de ella expuesta y sólo para él. El columpio estaba a la altura perfecta para que él se metiera directamente en ella.

Dios, no podía esperar a sentirlo. Pero él no la tomaría todavía.

En su lugar, hizo un gesto a Jasper para que ascendiera por las escaleras del lado derecho del columpio hasta que su pene estuvo al mismo nivel que sus labios.

"Toma a Jasper en tu boca", Edward le dio instrucciones.

Temblando de emoción, ella respondió: "Sí, milord".

Jasper deslizó su mano por el pelo de Bella y guió a su pene en su boca. En el momento siguiente Carlisle estaba en un escalón inferior al otro lado del columpio.

Sus pechos eran lo suficientemente grandes para que se los tomara y los apretó juntándolos y así poder deslizar su pene entre los carnosos globos.

Se sentía empujada y presionada por todas las direcciones, y pensó que iba a explotar sí no comenzaban a follarla ahora.

Edward frotó su pene a lo largo de sus pliegues lisos. "Recuerda, Bella , no te corras hasta que yo te diga."

Con esto se deslizó hasta el fondo de Bella , y ella gritó alrededor con la boca llena del pene de Jasper.

Los cuatro hombres empezaron a follarla en un ritmo lento fácil. No se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Era más que el cumplimiento de su fantasía, era simplemente increíble.

Más rápido y más rápido el ritmo crecía... El pene de Edward empujando dentro de su vagina, Emmet llenándola por el trasero, Jasper sumergiéndose dentro y fuera de la boca y Carlisle follando sus pechos.

Las lágrimas pincharon la parte posterior de los ojos de Bella , tan intensas como las sensaciones eran y tan cerca que iba a llegar al orgasmo. Pero no sedería al clímax. Ella no decepcionaría a Edward.

El hombre la tomó más fuerte, con el olor de su sudor y testosterona, y los jugos de su vagina llenando el aire.

Ella podía sentir la construcción de algo dentro de todos ellos, algo más poderoso y más fuerte que un simple orgasmo.

Un almizcle rico emanaba de los hombres y los ojos de Bella se agrandaron cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar y temblar.

Chupó la erección de Jasper más fuerte y movió sus caderas más frenéticamente entre Edward y su hermano gemelo, y arqueó la espalda para que sus pechos presionaran aún más a Carlisle. Tenía que tener a todos follándola duro y más rápido, y dios tenía que correrse antes de que se rompiera.

"¡Ahora!", Gritó Edward. "¡Córrete para mí, Bella !"

El mundo estalló a su alrededor. El fuego al rojo vivo quemó su mente y se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Ella fue apenas consciente de Jasper viniéndose y llenando su boca y comenzó a beber de él, así como Edward gruñía y llegaba a su clímax dentro de su vagina. Emmet rugió y su pene se contrajo en el culo, y Carlisle gritó cuando su líquido brotó sobre su cuello.

El cuerpo de Bella vibró con impactantes rayos de su clímax y del extraño fuego que había quemado en su mente y cuerpo. En lugar de disminuir, parecía más fuerte, hasta que estuvo segura que no podía más.

En el momento siguiente Edward la levantó, sus fuertes brazos alejándola... El pene de Emmet se deslizó fuera de su trasero,

Jasper sacó la longitud de su boca y Carlisle soltó sus pechos.

La sala de terciopelo rojo, giró y luego estuvo de espaldas, hundiéndose en la profunda alfombra y con la mirada fija en Edward que se había colocado firmemente entre sus muslos. "A partir de este momento eres mía, Bella ", dijo al mismo tiempo que metía su pene en ella. "Sólo mía".

"Sí, milord." susurró, con la mente y el cuerpo adoloridos.

En un cierto nivel estaba consciente de sus hermanos, viendo mientras Edward la follaba, mientras la reclamaba frente a ellos. Con un grito llegó a su clímax una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Su rey dio un grito de triunfo, cuando se vino, pero sonó débil a sus oídos cuando ella comenzó a desvanecerse.

"Te amo, Bella ," dijo Edward mientras navegaba en otro plano. "Te quiero, mi reina."

Te amo, Edward, trató de decir, pero ella se escapaba y las palabras no alcanzaron sus labios.

Los hermosos rasgos Edward se atenuaron, y entonces todo se oscureció.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando Bella se despertó después de la unión, era ya bien entrada la noche. Se encontró en la cama de Edward, con sus brazos bien envueltos a su alrededor.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas Tarok, que era algo parecido a casi cuatro semanas de la Tierra, y Edward se había acostado con ella todas las noches desde la unión.

La amaba, ¡Realmente la amaba! Y pronto, sería su reina.

Oh. Mi. Dios, iba a ser la Reina de Corazones.

Después de la vinculación más o menos le había propuesto matrimonio, está bien, realmente le había dicho que se habían unido en esa demandante forma que la hizo temblar e hizo que su vagina se mojara. Durante dos semanas los sirvientes habían corrido alrededor del castillo, haciendo los preparativos para la ceremonia y para la presentación oficial de Bella a Tarok como la Gran Reina.

Rayos. Iba a ser una maldita reina.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, Bella caminaba sola por el jardín del arco iris. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras ligeramente pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre una flor color rojo oscuro que le recordaba a una margarita gigante. Nunca fue tan feliz en toda su vida. Edward seguía siendo su Dom, y las reglas seguían siendo las reglas, pero le servirían como su reina. De vez en cuando se ganaría una flagelación o dos, pero por lo general sería por haberse portado mal deliberadamente.

Bella casi saltó mientras caminaba por el ascenso a la fuente donde había visto por primera vez a Jasper, Carlisle, y Emmet follar a Kalina. Sus pezones se ciñeron con el recuerdo y deseó que Edward estuviera aquí ahora en lugar de fuera preocuparse por una bandida reina llamada Mikaela de Malachad. Edward le había hablado un poco acerca de la malvada mujer, y lo había escuchado con sus hermanos. De hecho, Edward ahora estaba con sus hermanos en la casa de reunión de los reyes en la selva para discutir los problemas con el reino al sur.

Bella gradualmente aprendía sobre el Reino de Corazones, de Tarok y de su mundo, y por fin se sentía menos agobiada por todo. Edward y Bella estaban juntos casi todos los días, pero ahora que consideraba completa su formación a veces la dejaba, mientras desempeñaba sus funciones reales. Él tenía un país que gobernar, y a menudo bromeaba con ella diciéndole que con ella a su lado, todo en lo que podría pensar era en meter su polla profundamente en su interior.

Podía vivir con eso.

Por lo general, cuando Bella no estaba con Edward, la hechicera Kalina le enseñaba a su reina Bella sus funciones. Pero esta noche la hechicera había estado en profundo trance, y cuando eso sucedía, no había manera de sacarla del mismo. Bella le dijo que había decidido ir a dar un paseo.

Se detuvo junto a la fuente y vio las chispas de las gotas de agua a la luz del menguante sol. Cerró los ojos y absorbió la sensación de aire contra su piel desnuda, oliendo las flores en los jardines del arco iris, con los sonidos de salpicaduras de agua de la fuente, el susurro de las hojas de los árboles, y el silbido suave de las aves.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba frente al lugar donde ella había despertado hacía semanas. Un fuerte impulso se apoderó de ella, atrayéndola hacia el lugar. Los corazones colgando de sus tensos pezones y la cadena de plata fina se balanceaban contra sus caderas mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado más o menos en ese país de las maravillas.

Edward nunca le había explicado realmente cómo había llegado a estar aquí, incluso cuando se lo había preguntado. Era una de esas cosas que esperaba que aceptara, se suponía. La vieja Bella habría luchado y se habría preocupado al respecto, pero la nueva Bella había entregado todo el control de sus preocupaciones a Edward. La protegería y cuidaría de ella, y a su vez lo iba a complacer.

Bella se detuvo bajo el árbol donde se había encontrado en el país de las maravillas. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar los árboles. ¿Habría venido a través de una especie de túnel con leche cósmica y aterrizada aquí? ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido?

Sus pensamientos volaron automáticamente a su hermana, y como su corazón siempre torcido de anhelo por Rosalie. En la Tierra Bella hubiera estado perdida algo así como seis semanas, y se preguntó cómo se lo estaría tomando Rosalie. Probablemente, no muy bien. Si alguna vez hubo una persona que tenía que estar en control total, esa era su hermana gemela.

Sería difícil para Rosalie no tener ninguna idea de dónde había ido Bella o cómo encontrarla, o incluso si la podría encontrar.

Un viento frío, duro empujó contra Bella y ella puso su mano contra el tronco del brillante árbol.

Las hojas plumosas azules soplaron violentamente sobre ella, y varias se arremolinaron en el suelo en la fuerza del viento.

"¿Estás lista para ir a casa, Bella ? "Una voz femenina vagamente familiar, hablo en la mente de Bella .

Ella levantó la cabeza y su piel se enfrió cuando vio un tigre blanco puro, uno sin rayas, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Algo en Bella le dijo se trataba de una mujer-tigre, y que ella acababa de hablar en la mente de Bella , como cuando Edward lo hacía cuando era tigre.

La tigresa era un poco menor que Edward y sus hermanos, pero algo acerca de esta bestia era mucho más aterrador que cuando había visto a Edward por primera vez como tigre.

Cuando se acercó a ella, Bella puso su mano contra el árbol y trató de averiguar lo que debía hacer si la tigresa atacaba.

"Estoy aquí para ayudarte", dijo la voz femenina. No tengas miedo, Bella .

Antes que tuviera tiempo de procesar esas declaraciones, la tigresa cambió de forma y las pesadillas de Bella cobraron vida. La Dominatrix de ese horrible sueño.

Era real.

La mujer le dio una tolerante sonrisa. Su cabello rubio color trigo se amontonaba en su cabeza y llevaba el traje con pantalón negro mismo que parcialmente exponía sus pechos y el tatuaje de huella de pata alrededor de su ombligo. "Puede llamarme mi Ama Mikaela. He venido a ayudarte."

La piel de gallina se erizó a lo largo de Bella al darse cuenta que esta debía ser la reina de Malachad que Edward y la hechicera habían mencionado. Pero como el infierno ella debía referirse a ella como amante. "No necesito tu ayuda." Bella levantó la barbilla y apretó los puños a los costados.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Mikaela le tendió la mano y apareció su látigo negro. Al parecer, la capacidad de cambiar de forma y sus poderes eran idénticos a los de Edward y a los otros reyes.

"No, no es idéntico", dijo la mujer mientras jugaba con su látigo. "Soy mucho más poderosa que mis hermanos. Incluso te puedo enviar de regreso a San Francisco, sana y salva."

Demasiadas cosas golpearon a Bella a la vez. La mujer había leído su mente, había más o menos dicho ser la hermana de Edward, y había declarado que podía enviarla a casa.

Mikaela dio otro paso adelante y Bella se obligó a mantenerse en su lugar.

"¿No sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí?", Preguntó Mikaela, arqueando una ceja esculpida. Cuando Bella no respondió, la mujer sonrió. "Por supuesto que Edward no te dijo que intencionalmente te trajo a Tarok, ¿verdad?"

Bella apretó las manos más fuertes. "Vete. Ahora."

Con una risa cáustica, Mikaela rompió su látigo. "Esa obediencia ciega por un hombre que te necesita por el mero hecho de servir como criadora de sus cachorros."

Los pensamientos de Bella se revolvieron, pero se negó a dudar del hombre que amaba. Tenía una fe absoluta y confianba en Edward y sabía que no importaba qué otra cosa pudiera ocurrir, o lo que había sucedido en el pasado, la amaba tanto como lo amaba.

"Tonta. Él se preocupa solamente por la continuidad de su gente." La mujer inclinó la cabeza mientras Bella la estudiaba, como si quisiera leer más profundamente en su mente, "Tu hermana, en cambio, está terriblemente preocupada por ti."

"He tenido suficiente", dijo Bella en tono tranquilo, pero contundente. "Quiero que te vayas."

Mikaela gruñó y chasqueó su látigo. Los sonidos se reunieron en los oídos de Bella un segundo antes que ella sintiera el cruel aguijón en el muslo. Una mirada le mostró la sangre que corría por su pierna, y su garganta se apretó con miedo. Esto no era como aplastar a la amante de Edward. No, esta mujer era brutal y malvada.

"Eres una gorda fea, perra, Bella Swan." Mikaela hizo sonar su látigo de nuevo, y el dolor quemó a Bella en el otro muslo. "Edward te está utilizando. ¿Por qué iba a conformarse con alguien como tú cuando puede tener a quien quiera?"

Esta vez, Bella podía ver claramente lo que Mikaela intentaba hacer, y no había manera de que fuera a dejar que esta mujer tuviera algún poder sobre ella.

"No tengo tiempo para ti." Bella le dio la espalda a la mujer y empezó a alejarse.

Mikaela gritó y rompió el látigo en el aire detrás de Bella . Un dolor cegador rasgó a través de su espalda, y tropezó con sus rodillas. Trató de levantarse, pero otro extenso latigazo la envió boca abajo en la ladera cubierta de hierba bajo el mismo árbol en el que había aterrizado todas esas semanas atrás.

Los cuatro hermanos habían pasado horas en la noche trazando un plan de batalla cuando Edward sintió la división de un látigo sobre el muslo. Jasper, Emmet, y Carlisle todos dirigieron sus miradas a Edward, y él supo que lo habían sentido, también.

Bella .

Sin una sola palabra, los cuatro reyes cambiaron a forma de tigres y se limitaron hacia los jardines del arco iris con una velocidad que sería vertiginosa para un simple humano. El corazón de Edward golpeaba con miedo por su mujer mientras corría por la selva y sentía el segundo latigazo. El dolor del primero había abierto el vínculo mental entre Bella y los hermanos y él sabía que era Mikaela quien había asestado el golpe. La rabia se apoderó de él, caliente y deslumbrante. Rompería el cuello de la perra por haber dañado a Bella .

Cuando cayó el tercer latigazo, en un sector mucho más feroz en la espalda, Edward decidió que rasgaría la garganta de Mikaela. Estaban justo debajo de la subida que conducía a la fuente cuando el cuarto latigazo rodó en la espalda baja de Bella , y Edward decidió que desgarraría el corazón de la perra mientras ella todavía estuviera con vida, y luego su garganta.

A medida que subía, vio a Mikaela levantar su látigo para atacar de nuevo a Bella . Edward soltó un rugido que probablemente sacudió las hojas de cada árbol de su reino. La expresión de Mikaela fue de furia mientras se volvía, cambiaba a tigre, y se internaba en el bosque.

"Te mataré por lo que le has hecho a Bella ", le gritó Edward a Mikaela con el pensamiento, mientras iba tras ella.

Edward acortó la distancia y casi había alcanzado a Mikaela cuando por lo menos una docena de tigres los atacaron a él y a sus hermanos desde todas partes.

En una ráfaga de pieles, garras y colmillos, los cuatro reyes lucharon con los secuaces de Mikaela, mientras que la perra se desvanecía en los árboles. Edward sacó su furia sobre los tigres, cortando la garganta de un hombre enorme con sus colmillos, y rompiendo el cuello de otro con un golpe potente de su pata. Un tercero golpeó los árboles, y Edward se volvió para ayudar a sus hermanos. En los momentos restantes los tigres habían huido o estaban siendo eliminados de manera eficiente.

Sin esperar a ver cómo les había ido en la lucha a sus hermanos, Edward giró y se dirigió a su compañera.

Dedos callosos acariciaron suavemente la cara de Bella mientras dormía y ella se acurrucó con el toque. Calmante y amorosa, la suave caricia continuó, poco a poco sacándola de su mundo de sueños. Sintió un cálido aliento de plumas a través de sus labios y aspiró el aroma rico de especias, sándalo, y hombre.

"Despierta, Bella amor", murmuró Edward con su voz profunda y retumbante.

Ella levantó los párpados para encontrarse encerrada en sus brazos, con sus piernas enredadas y los pechos apretados contra su pecho. "Buenos días, milord" — murmuró ella y le dio una sonrisa soñolienta.

"¿Me perdonas?" Los ojos verdes helados la estudiaron, con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Es mi trabajo protegerte, y no pude. Tus lesiones... Lo siento."

Esto era claramente uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba hablar con ella de igual a igual. "Hey." Hizo caso omiso de las heridas que escocían en su espalda y muslos, extendió la mano y acarició el pelo suave de ella cuidadosamente con su barba recortada. "Vi que fuiste tras Mikaela. La ahuyentaste y luego los tigres pelearon. Creo que me desmayé después de eso."

Apretó los dientes y sus ojos brillaron con fuego caliente. "Mi soberbia me ha permitido creer que estarías a salvo en mi reino durante el día. Nunca creí que fuera a penetrar en mi reino y físicamente te atacara. Hasta ahora lo que tenía con nosotros fue a través de sueños con mi pueblo."

Bella le puso sus dedos en los labios. "Shhh. Tú viniste a mí, como yo sabía que lo harías."

Su corazón se llenó de orgullo y amor por su mujer. Estrechando su mano en la suya, la llevó a su pecho. "Tu fe y confianza en mí, sin duda salvaron tu vida y el futuro de nuestro reino. Sin tu confianza, el vínculo mental no habría funcionado. Ella te habría animado a alejarte de mí y si lo hubieras hecho, mi corazón se hubiera muerto contigo."

Sus ojos verde agua, estaban grandes y luminosos. "Tú me has mostrado nada más que fe, amor y cuidado. ¿Cómo no confiar en ti? No importa lo que la mujer haya dicho: Yo conozco tus razones para tu elección y debieron ser importantes."

Apretando su mano dentro de su propio puño, Edward le dio un beso en la frente bebiendo su olor dulce y el aroma de azahar de sus cabellos y piel. "¿Qué te ha dicho?", Preguntó él mientras se apartaba y estudiaba su expresión.

"Que me trajiste aquí a propósito de mi mundo." Bella tenía la mirada quieta al levantar la vista hacia él. "Y que tu única intención era que sirviera como tu criadora de cachorros."

Un gruñido se levantó en Edward con las palabras que Mikaela había utilizado para intentar hacerle daño a Bella . Sin embargo, no vio ningún enojo o preocupación en las facciones de Bella . En cambio, su expresión se mantuvo con calma y confiada.

"Te traje aquí", dijo. "Y lo haría mil veces otra vez." Edward sabía que era tiempo de decirle todo. Explicar la profecía de la hechicera y cómo fue elegida como su compañera.

"¿Con el sorteo de una carta?" Bella sonrió. "Me alegro. Si no, entonces no estaría aquí y no sería tan increíblemente feliz como lo soy ahora."

"¿Cómo pude haber sido bendecido con una pareja tan perfecta?" Murmuró él y se llevó su mano a su boca y le besó los nudillos. "Si estás de acuerdo, sería mi mayor alegría, si me dieras cachorros. Es tu libre elección, Bella . En eso yo no te mando. No importa lo que decidas, yo te amaré."

Bella no creía que fuera posible ser tan feliz y sentirse tan segura, amada y apreciada como Edward la hacía sentir. "Si estuviera embarazada con tu hijo en este momento", dijo, "probablemente explotaría de felicidad."

Edward la aplastó con él en un abrazo tan fuerte que todo su aire la dejó en un suspiro sobresaltada.

Aire. No puedo respirar.

"Disculpa, mi amor." La soltó y sonrió. "Como soy un tigre, vas a concebir sólo si libero mi semilla cuando llegues a orgasmos simultáneos. Y eso es sólo si estás en celo."

"Wow". Bella frotó las manos arriba y debajo de los bíceps de Edward, encima de su tatuaje de corazón. "Eso debe ser un poco difícil. ¿Cómo puedo saber cuando estoy, aproximadamente, en celo?"

Su cabello largo y oscuro se deslizó sobre su piel mientras él olfateaba la curva de su cuello. Puso su mano caliente sobre su cadera, atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia él para que su erección asomara a su vientre. "Cuando estés en celo eso será un afrodisíaco para mis sentidos,— murmuró él y lamió su garganta con su áspera lengua. "Puedo sentirlo, olfateándolo."

Bella se estremeció y gimió mientras su muslo se movía entre sus piernas y contra los labios de su vagina sin problemas. "¿Estoy en celo ahora?"

"No" Él hizo un sonido bajo ronroneando mientras su boca se movía de su garganta a sus pechos. "Sin embargo, sí creo que podrías utilizar la práctica, muchacha."

Ella se echó a reír. "Montones y montones de práctica, Milord".

Él comenzó a moverse por su cuerpo, pero se detuvo y la miró con preocupación. "Tus heridas..."

Con una sonrisa, respondió: "No siento otra cosa que deseo por ti, milord."

Bella deslizó sus manos sobre el cabello de Edward y gimió cuando él jugó con sus pechos, rodeando los pezones y chasqueando su lengua contra el colgante de corazón. Cuando finalmente le lamió un pezón arqueó la espalda, rogando por más. "El placer es mío, muchacha", recordó su sonrisa mientras levantaba la cabeza y le daba una sexy.

"No llegues al clímax sin mi permiso."

"Sí, milord." Bella temblaba de emoción mientras Edward tomaba el control como su amo de nuevo. A ella le encantaba cuando la llamaba su muchacha y cuando la llevaba al clímax, poniéndola tan caliente que tenía el mayor de los orgasmos más espectaculares cuando finalmente le permitía correrse.

"Pasa la barra sobre tu cabeza y extiende tus muslos para mí", le exigió mientras lamía un sendero hacia debajo de su vientre.

"Tan amplio como puedas." Él se agachó entre sus piernas cuando paso la barra a través de la cabecera de madera de la cama y se extendió para abrirse a él.

"Más amplio, muchacha. No dejes de lado la barra hasta que tengas mi permiso."

Obligando sus piernas, sintiéndose deliciosamente expuesta a su mirada. Se veía obligada a aferrarse de la barra que era como estar atada y hacía que sus jugos calientes se deslizaran por su abertura y en las sabanas de la cama.

Cuando Edward bajó su boca hasta su vagina, le pasó la lengua con un movimiento amplio de su lengua. Bella gritó y arqueó la espalda por las sensaciones deliciosas. Él movió las manos bajo su trasero, levantándolo a su boca y dándose un festín con su carne.

"¿Puedo correrme, milord?" Preguntó ella cuando estaba tan cerca de la cima que no estaba segura de poderse aguantar.

"No". Edward se molestó y colocó su pene en la entrada de su núcleo. Conectó los brazos debajo de sus rodillas y la levantó, abriéndola aún más para él.

"¿Qué deseas, muchacha?" Él le dijo mientras la sostenía perfectamente quieta mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Que me folles, Milord." Subió su pecho y cayó golpeando su corazón. "Por favor, quiero ser follada."

"Me agrada, muchacha". Edward gruñó y condujo su pene a la vagina de Bella .

Ella se aferró a la cabecera de la barra, con sus senos rebotando con cada golpe de su miembro. Apretó la mandíbula cuando él se sumergió dentro y fuera de ella, con sus ojos verdes helados.

Su cuerpo empezó a llenarse con calor y supo que su clímax se acercaba rápidamente.

"¿Puedo correrme, Milord? ¡Por favor!"

Metiéndose una y otra vez, él hacía caso omiso de su petición y ella estaba cerca, tan cerca, cuando por fin dijo: "Ven a mí, Bella ."

Una ráfaga de calor y fuego la atravesó mientras se venía, y Edward gruñó cuando su liberación se unió a la de ella. Su caliente corrida roció el interior de su centro y Bella empujó sus caderas contra las de él, queriendo más, que le diera más, hasta que no pudiera soportarlo. Edward rodó sobre la cama llevando a Bella con él, con las manos todavía aferrando la barra de la cabecera.

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras le acariciaba la piel sudorosa entre sus pechos. "Puedes dejar de lado la barra ahora."

La sala giró mientras Bella respondía a su susurro entrecortado, "No sé si puedo."


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 12**

Por lo menos un camión lleno de mariposas cayó dentro del vientre de Bella mientras Kalina la ayudaba a prepararse para la ceremonia. Era el día de la boda de Bella — o lo que se conocía en Tarok como el día de su enlace.

Después de un baño en aguas calientes con aroma a orquídeas, Bella estaba tendida de espaldas sobre una cómoda mesa acolchada en las cámaras privadas de la hechicera.

Kalina acababa de afeitar la vagina de Bella , hasta que estuvo suave y completamente sin pelo.

"No se preocupe, señora." Los corazones de los pezones de Bella se movieron mientras Kalina masajeaba su montículo con un aceite especial creado de una selva de orquídeas raras. "La ceremonia es hermosa y sólo experimentará alegría este día."

El cosquilleo en la vagina de Bella le hizo morderse el labio y sólo pudo asentir en respuesta. Cada vez que la hechicera afeitaba el montículo de Bella , la dejaba tan caliente y cachonda que no podía esperar para volver con Edward.

Pero hoy la espera sería dolorosamente larga, porque todo tenía que proceder de acuerdo con las tradiciones de este país.

Maldita fuera la tradición, de todos modos.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios plenos de Kalina y sus ojos color ámbar brillaron mientras masajeaba más del perfume en el resto del cuerpo de Bella , desde la parte alta de los muslos y ligeramente acariciando su vagina. La hechicera parecía amar jugar sensualmente, y Bella no podía decir que no lo disfrutara. A menudo se preguntaba si Edward le ponía a Kalina a fin de que Bella estuviera más caliente para él. No es que ella necesitara ayuda a ese respecto.

Mientras disfrutaba de la tortura del masaje erótico de Kalina, los pensamientos de Bella se dirigieron a las actividades del día que comenzarían en apenas unas pocas horas. Durante la misteriosa ceremonia de unión que nadie plenamente le había explicado se presentaría a la gente como Alta Reina de Tarok y como Reina del Reino de Corazones. Sólo deseaba saber de lo que la ceremonia de enlace se trataba.

Las suaves manos pequeñas de la hechicera, y su toque sensual estaban excitándola al masajear el cuerpo de Bella , sin embargo, el agua, también.

Cuando Kalina terminó de trabajar el aceite de orquídeas en las piernas de Bella , vientre, pechos y brazos, Bella se volteó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Las manos de Kalina eran verdaderamente mágicas mientras metódicamente masajeaba el cuello y hombros, a lo largo de la espalda, nalgas y piernas, y todo el camino hasta los pies y dedos de los pies de Bella .

Cuando el masaje terminó, Kalina ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie y sentarse en un taburete azul cubierto de terciopelo en el centro de la habitación. "El rey prefiere tu cabellera larga y suelta," dijo Kalina y comenzó a cepillar el pelo castaño y sedoso de Bella . "Sin embargo, para la ceremonia se lo peinaré de una manera diferente."

Bella sonrió mientras pensaba en lo mucho que Edward disfrutaba de su cabello. Sí, él amaba meter sus manos en su pelo cuando chupaba su pene o mientras la estaba follando, y ella amaba la forma magistral en que se lo manipulaba.

La cámara de Kalina tenía una especie de aire misterioso, al igual que la bruja de pelo negro. Las paredes eran azul cobalto y cientos de velas parpadeaban y bailaban con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Innumerables olores llenaban la sala, como siempre, pero hoy día los más prevalecientes eran ciruela y especias de avellana mezcladas con el aceite del masaje con aroma a orquídeas.

Después que Kalina terminó de arreglar el pelo de Bella , se movió detrás de ella y murmuró, "Esto ya no es necesario ", y luego Bella sintió la caída del collar rojo de cuero.

"¿Por qué?" Bella puso su mano en su desnuda garganta, sintiéndose de alguna manera más desnuda, sin el símbolo de propiedad de Edward. "¿No se molestará Edward?"

La hechicera le tocó el cuello con su propia mano mientras se movía delante de Bella . "Yo, también, extrañé la mía cuando me la quitaron." Kalina se detuvo y con movimientos rápidos arrancó los corazones colgando de los anillos de cada uno de los pezones de Bella . "Y estos, también."

Bella quedó sin aliento, pero resistió el impulso de llevar sus manos a sus pechos. Bueno, sonaba ridículo, pero sin los anillos de los pezones y el collar no se había sentido totalmente desnuda al contrario de cómo se sentía ahora. Pero era más como que... se sentía decepcionada de alguna manera, también.

En su decepción, pasó por alto lo que Kalina dijo, pero luego la golpeó. "¿Qué quieres decir con cuando te quitaron los tuyos?"

Con un encogimiento de uno de sus hombros delicados, la bruja bajó los párpados que cubrían de sombra de rojo brillante que siempre usaba. "Como hechicera sirvo al heredero varón más antiguo sin-unir del Gran Trono del Rey." Ella levantó la mirada y lanzó un montón de su pelo negro por encima del hombro. "Emmet era hasta ahora el hombre de más edad sin-unión en Tarok. Después de la ceremonia me quitaré los símbolos del Rey Edward y aceptaré a Emmet como Rey y partiré con él al Reino de Espadas".

Un poco de la alegría de Bella se desvaneció. "¿Quieres decir que no estarás más? Eres mi amiga."

Kalina sonrió y tomó la mejilla de Bella . "Me complace el oírle esas palabras."

Apretó contra los labios de Bella y le dio un suave y dulce beso.

Se sintió más que un poco aturdida mientras la hechicera se alejaba y tomaba una pila de tela de la parte superior de una de las muchas mesas atestadas de la habitación. Bella se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo Kalina, en lugar de en su beso.

La tela que recogió fue un material color turquesa que brillaba como las estrellas. La hechicera sacó parte de ella y dejó caer el resto hacia el suelo, y Bella vio que era un vestido exquisito. "Su vestido ceremonial, Milady " murmuró Kalina.

"Oh, mi." Bella suspiró con deleite mientras se ponía de pie y extendía la mano para tocar el material. "Es como una nube de Tarok".

"Milord cree que es como sus ojos." Kalina sonrió. "Es un vestido tradicional de las ceremonias de Tarok, pero ha sido diseñado especialmente para usted."

Con emoción, Bella se puso el vestido sin mangas que le llegaba hasta el tobillo.

Cuando lo hizo, estuvo segura que el vestido tenía que estar mal porque el escote era tan bajo que quedaba bajo sus pechos. No sólo eso, sino que también los apoyaba desde debajo de modo que sus pechos eran altos y sobresalían como si fueran a ser servidos en un plato. El vestido podía estar al revés, ya que no tenía nada en la espalda y se sumergía hasta el final de la parte superior de la grieta de su trasero.

Bella levantó la vista de sus pechos para ver a la hechicera. "Eh, ¿dónde está el resto del vestido?"

Kalina recuperó un pequeño bote de una mesa cercana y mojó su dedo en la sustancia. "Se ajusta perfectamente ", dijo mientras ponía el colorete en crema sobre uno de los pezones de Bella haciendo que se endureciera una vez más.

"Por supuesto que no lo llevará por mucho tiempo."

El calor infundió las mejillas de Bella mientras se daba cuenta que esa era la intención de ella al mostrar sus, eh, atractivos, y que Kalina hacía más evidentes. Por no hablar de la forma en que le acariciaba los pezones estaba haciendo que se humedeciera debajo de la vaporosa falda.

Una vez que Kalina terminó de arreglar el vestido y el cabello de Bella , la hechicera la llevó a un rincón oscuro del cuarto, delante de un espejo grande, adornado. "Serás una hermosa reina, Milady".

Bella apenas se reconoció.

Parecía una princesa, una reina, incluso. Sus rubios cabellos blancos se amontonaban en la cabeza con unos pocos rizos dispuestos al lado de su cara y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Una cinta color turquesa se tejía a través de los rizos apilados encima de su cabeza.

Sus ojos almendrados eran todavía su mejor característica, y el vestido que llevaba los hacía ver aún más grandes y más luminosos. Por supuesto que aún estaba llena de curvas, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su figura voluptuosa era perfecta... sus pechos llenos y las curvas fueron hechas para que el suntuoso Edward la mantuviera apretada en sus brazos. El brillante, casi fino material de la falda del vestido mostraba un toque de sus amplios muslos y su vaina estaba constantemente húmeda para Edward.

Cuando se dio la vuelta en el espejo para mirar a Kalina, la hechicera parecía tan orgullosa como habría estado Rosalie si estuviera aquí.

Aunque la elevación y la exposición de sus pezones hubiera necesitado alguna explicación, por no hablar de la rouge.

En un impulso, Bella abrazó a la bruja desnuda. "Gracias" susurró mientras acariciaba con su boca los labios suaves de Kalina. "Por todo".

Edward se ajustó su falda roja ceremonial, esperando que su pene se comportara y no elevara el material fino durante la ceremonia. Lo quemaría sin duda, encendiendo la tela en llamas si su mujer no se presentaba en breve.

Se puso de pie en la tarima frente de la cámara privada ceremonial del castillo, al lado del trono, y de los dispositivos ceremoniales. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras observaba el pequeño grupo de veintiséis hombres-tigre y mujeres-tigre que se habían reunido para presenciar a Edward casarse con su pareja. Los asistentes se encontraban en distintos estado de vestidos y desvestidos, aunque todo el mundo llevaba algún tipo de gala, ya fuera que se trataba de un collar, joya o una falda escocesa. Las prendas de vestir eran de poca importancia para el pueblo de Tarok, y muy a menudo no se usaban para excitar a su pareja.

Fuera del castillo, los guerreros de Edward estaban en alerta ante cualquier intrusión de Mikaela o sus esbirros. No permitiría que la perra interrumpiera el día en que se uniría su reina con él. Pero no permitiría que los pensamientos sobre su hermana arruinaran un buen día. Él y sus hermanos habían puesto la mayor parte de la guardia en el castillo y todo estaba preparado en caso de que atacara de nuevo.

La luz suave brillaba en orbes colocados alrededor de la habitación, así como las velas rojas y blancas. Una alfombra rojo sangre cubría el piso de la cámara, haciendo juego con los sofás y divanes de terciopelo rojo. Cortinas de terciopelo rojo cubrían las ventanas, garantizando que los acontecimientos serían en privado, como debían, de acuerdo a la tradición tigre.

En el fondo de la sala, Carlisle había acorralado a una encantadora mujer-tigre morena que el joven rey sin duda follaría muy pronto. Emmet estaba reclinado en un sofá con dos mozas en su regazo, y alternativamente acariciaba y chupaba sus pechos.

Jasper estaba en la puerta ancha, con su postura amplia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Como siempre, su expresión indescifrable estaba enmascarada por sus rasgos mientras su mirada tocaba a cada persona en la habitación.

Fuera de las puertas, Kalina se acercó a Jasper, quien se irguió siguiéndola después, saliendo de la habitación. Edward cerró los puños mientras esperaba por su hermano.

Ya era hora.

Si Bella pensaba que estaba nerviosa antes, no era nada comparado con cómo se sintió cuando cogió la mano que Jasper le ofrecía para llevarla a las cámaras ceremoniales. Estaba con el torso desnudo, como siempre, pero vestido de pantalones y botas negras, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros y brillando como un ala de cuervo azul-negra.

Kalina tomó su otra mano y le dio a Bella una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La hechicera llevaba sólo su collar de cuero rojo y pezoneras, que hizo a Bella extrañar aún más las suyas. Era curioso cómo se había acostumbrado a estar desnuda y como se sentía extraño usar cualquier tipo de ropa.

Los dedos de Jasper y Kalina se entrelazaron con los de Bella , y ambos levantaron sus manos por lo que las de Bella estaban por encima de su cabeza.

Su corazón latía más rápido y las mariposas en su vientre decidieron volverse balas.

Doblaron la esquina del pasillo, y un silencio cayó sobre la sala de ceremonias al momento en que el trío pasó por debajo del umbral. Hubo una visión borrosa de Bella y la multitud se desvaneció de los bordes de su vista. Así que la única persona en la habitación de la que realmente era consciente era Edward.

Él se puso de pie sobre un estrado alfombrado rojo de caoba maciza y el trono de terciopelo rojo. Los ojos verdes helados de Edward se centraron por completo en ella, con sus poderosos hombros hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla barbada.

Apretó los puños a los costados y sus músculos brillaron en su construido cuerpo, como si estuviera cubierto con aceite. Llevaba una falda escocesa que revelaba sus atléticos muslos... y la forma en que estaba levantada, le indicó que estaba muy complacido de verla.

Jasper y Kalina se adelantaron, rompiendo el trance inducido de Bella con Edward. Sus pies se hundieron en la gruesa alfombra, y fue vagamente consciente de los sonidos y murmullos suaves de aprobación, pero sobre todo su atención se centró en su rey.

Cuando se detuvieron antes del escalón inferior de la tarima, Jasper y Kalina se inclinaron y se escabulleron, dejando a Bella sola ante Edward. Ella se estremeció ante la mirada depredadora de sus ojos, pero mantuvo su mirada al nivel de la suya. Sin los símbolos de propiedad, se sentía, sin embargo, segura que en este momento no iba a actuar en su papel de sub. Todavía no, de todos modos.

Edward bajó del estrado y se quedó parado a un pelo de Bella . Sus pezones se apretaron y el calor irradió de su cuerpo hacia ella. Su aroma masculino a sándalo y especias llenaron sus sentidos, sólo esperaba que él no liberara ninguna de las feromonas tigri, porque con gente o sin ella, le brincaría en un minuto de Nueva York.

"Desnúdate para tu rey," ordenó Edward con su poderosa voz y Bella se quedó sin aliento.

Temblores se dispersaron por todo su cuerpo y sus pezones se apretaron. A pesar de que era consciente que estaban en una sala llena de gente mirando, Bella no dudó en obedecer a su rey. Ella empujó hacia abajo la primer correa de su hombro y luego la siguiente. El vestido brillante se deslizó y quedó alrededor de sus pies como una piscina.

Un ronroneo devastadoramente sensual emanó de Edward. Levantó el puño y lo abrió, y una larga trenza que alternaba rubíes y diamantes estuvo tendida en su palma, brillante a la tenue luz de la habitación. Al parecer, era un collar, aunque tenía pequeños anillos en cada extremo, y unidos a los anillos había corazones de rubíes.

"Como mi reina, usarás este símbolo de mi propiedad", declaró Edward.

"¿Aceptas mi cadena, Bella ?"

"Sí, milord." Bella niveló su voz con clara convicción.

Edward pellizcó uno de sus pezones pintados y éste se endureció aún más. Tomando la trenza de rubíes y diamantes, deslizó el extremo de un anillo sobre el pezón, y luego repitió el proceso con su otro pezón. La trenza deslumbrante cubría de un pecho a otro, y los corazones hechos de rubíes colgaban y rebotaban ligeramente contra sus pechos como suaves besos.

La cadena de pezones era hermosa, y a Bella le encantó como se veía con su erótica especie de collar sobre sus pechos. Su vagina estaba tan mojada que estaba segura todo el mundo podría ver la humedad brillante a lo largo de su raja, y podría oler su excitación.

Cuando Bella levantó la cabeza para mirar a Edward una vez más, él permanecía con el rostro sin expresión, mientras sostenía su mano. Ella contuvo la respiración con la banda de magníficos diamantes que aparecieron en su palma. Eran de por lo menos una pulgada de ancho, y tan largos como su collar de cuero fue. A lo largo de la banda había grandes corazones hechos de docenas de rubíes, y una cadena muy fina los vinculaba y se derramaba sobre su palma.

El anillo al final oscilaba como un péndulo, a tiempo con los latidos del corazón de Bella .

"Como mi reina, mi collar dará gracia a tu cuello." Bajó la voz. "¿Aceptas mi collar, Bella ?"

Ella respiró hondo. "Sí, milord".

Edward se movió detrás de ella y ella tembló tanto por nerviosismo y emoción como porque su falda cubriendo su erección rozó su trasero. Movió los rizos de su cabello suelto a un lado, y deslizó el collar alrededor de su cuello.

"Eres mi posesión, Bella ," Edward niveló la voz mientras ajustaba el collar. La cadena de plata se deslizó por su espalda y se quedó dentro de la grieta de las nalgas. "Eres mía para apreciarte, protegerte, y amarte".

Wow. Bella se estremeció de emoción de cabeza a pies. Hablando de anillos de bodas.

"Mírame", mandó Edward, su pene le dolía tanto que quería renunciar a la tradición y sólo follarla ahora. Pero eso ya vendría... simplemente no lo suficientemente pronto para él.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho Edward dijo. "Arrodíllate".

Con gracia, Bella se sentó en el suelo, y a él le complació ver que asumía la posición de respeto de forma automática. Era consciente de la emoción que ondulaba por los tigres presentes, y podía oler su excitación colectiva.

"Para mostrar tu sumisión a tu rey," dijo Edward, "Utilizarás tus manos y tu boca en mi miembro hasta que derrame mi semilla en tu garganta."

Sintió su sorpresa, pero no dudó y no lo decepcionaría. Bella levantó la cabeza e hizo a un lado la apertura de su falda. Agarrando su pene con una mano, acarició sus bolas con la otra. Su boca se deslizó encima de su erección, y por los ruidos que hizo pensó que se vendría de inmediato sino mantenía su control.

Edward apretó las manos en sus cabellos y tiró de la cinta color turquesa. Su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros desnudos. Él reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos se centraran en él mientras veía su movimiento sobre su pene dentro y fuera de su boca caliente. El collar brillaba en su cuello, y su cadena de pezones del pecho brillaba con ellos. Los signos de propiedad de su mujer, su total aceptación y confianza en él, tiraron de él hacia un clímax feroz. La llama de la vela parpadeó alrededor de la cámara mientras rugió su puesta en libertad en la boca de su compañera, como si un viento de repente irrumpiera en la habitación.

Una vez que Bella hubo tomado su corrida, le instruyó para ponerse de pie. Ella cayó a sus pies y lamió su venida de sus labios cuando ella asumió la posición de respeto.

Una parte de Bella estaba sorprendida que ella acabara de dar a Edward una chupada delante de una sala llena de gente.

Pero lo que realmente era increíble era lo mucho que la excitaba.

"Me has complacido mucho este día, Bella ." Dijo Edward y le acarició la cara, y ella se apoyó en su toque, porque lo necesitaba. "Ahora realicemos el último acto de la ceremonia de unión, y entonces, serás mi reina."

Un paso más. Bueno ella podría hacer eso.

Él se hizo a un lado, e incluso con su mirada baja vio a una barra de oro flotando en el aire junto a él, que estaba segura que no había estado allí antes.

"Apoya tus manos sobre la barra", le ordenó.

La cadena de plata fina de su nuevo collar se deslizó sobre el hombro de Bella mientras se inclinaba y agarraba el frío metal. Edward le dio instrucciones para estirarse lo más lejos de la barra y abrir su posición lo más que pudiera.

Sus pechos caían y el rubí y el diamante de la cadena de pezón oscilaba entre ellos. Bella era muy consciente del hecho de que toda la sala estaba llena de personas que tenían una visión de su trasero y su afeitada vagina, lo que la entusiasmó de nuevo. Una cosa que nunca había pensado que podría era ser exhibicionista, pero había reformado su opinión al respecto.

Edward salió de su línea de visión. Su piel se estremeció en anticipación del flogger contra su trasero y se excitó tanto por eso, que tuvo miedo de correrse, pero no quería decepcionar a Edward.

En cambio, sintió su erección empujando contra sus pliegues, y dijo: "Eres mi posesión, Bella . Y eres mi reina."

Con esas palabras, empujó en su vagina. Ella dio un grito de éxtasis puro. Con un Oh. Mi. Dios escapando, por Edward follándola delante de una sala llena de gente.

Y le encantó.

Su rey se apoderó de sus caderas y se precipitó dentro y fuera de su núcleo caliente. Sensación tras sensación onduló a través de ella. Todo se arremolinaba y se volvía borroso... imágenes, sonidos, olores y la sensación de su rey, mientras la tomaba como su reina.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rogarle que la dejara correrse, Edward murmuró, "Puedes correrte, Bella ."

Su grito se ahogó un sollozo, un sonido de placer experimentado que era tan dulce que rayaba en el dolor.

Espasmo tras espasmo sacudieron su cuerpo y si no se hubiera aferrado con fuerza a la barra hubiera caído como un montón arrugado sin huesos sobre la rica alfombra. El rugido Edward fue seguido por rápidas estocadas y su caliente venida en su núcleo.

Mientras luchaba por encontrar su aliento, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró, "Te amo, Bella ."

Edward deslizó su miembro del Quim de su compañera y la tomó en sus brazos, poniendo su cabeza en la cámara ceremonial. Bella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se aferró a él, apretándose contra su pecho.

"Les presento a la Reina más alta del Reino de Tarok y a la Reina de Corazones", gritó. "Si todos confían en mí tanto como mi reina, nuestro reino prosperará una vez más."

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y dieron gritos entusiastas. A pesar de que Edward se llevó a su reina de la sala, la mayoría de los tigres estaban ya follando. La orgía duraría hasta bien entrada la noche, pero Edward no tenía ninguna intención de compartir a su mujer más allá de la tradición. Ahora que la ceremonia fue completada, y Bella había pasado todas las pruebas necesarias, ahora era suya para mantenerla con él. No estaría a gusto de compartirla de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la cámara del rey, Edward puso Bella en la cama y se coloco inmediatamente a sí mismo entre sus muslos. Ella juntó las manos detrás de su cuello y le sonrió, y era tan hermosa que apenas podía hablar.

Deslizó los dedos por su pelo y le acarició la nuca. "Estoy tan feliz de que me encontraras, Edward".

Él le dio un suave beso y se retiró. "Si pudiera concederte cualquier deseo, ¿cuál sería?"

Bella se mordió el interior de su mejilla como solía hacer cuando estaba estudiando algo. "Tengo dos deseos en verdad.

Aunque no sé si me puedan ser concedidos."

Edward rozó sus labios sobre su mejilla. "Dime, mi amor."

Bella pareció un poco triste cuando respondió, "Es posible que mi hermana sepa que estoy bien, o que pueda traerla aquí, mi felicidad sería casi completa".

"Eso puede ser tan difícil como esperaba, pero me comprometo a ver qué puedo hacer." Él recuperó un elemento de la bóveda y luego llevó la mano entre ellos para que pudiera ver lo que había en la palma de su mano.

"¡Mi pulsera!" Ella sonrió. "¿Puedo guardarla? Rosalie me lo dio para nuestro decimoctavo cumpleaños."

"Yo estaba simplemente guardándola para ti hasta después de tu entrenamiento y la ceremonia." Edward sacó uno de sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello, luego le deslizó el brazalete en la muñeca. Le besó la punta de la nariz, encantado de la felicidad en sus ojos. "¿Con qué otra cosa podría complacerte?"

"Bueno..." Bella se movió de nuevo con su brazo alrededor de su cuello y él sintió que se frotaba contra su pulsera de piel. Se mordió el labio cuando ella dudó, pero cuando una ceja levantada de Edward se hundió dijo. "Eres un tigre, y nuestros hijos también lo serán, por lo que todos vivirán más que yo."

Ella bajó la mirada y cuando él enganchó un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, vio que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. "Me gustaría " dijo muy despacio, mientras pensaba que difícil le era hablar, "Me gustaría poder vivir lo suficiente para ver que nuestros hijos crezcan y tengan sus propios hijos. Y me gustaría poder estar contigo ese día."

"Dulce Bella ." La Reina sonrió a Edward, con su corazón y alma tan llena de amor por su reina. "La primera vez que me tomaste como compañero y te lance feromonas tigri, se inició el proceso."

Ella se calmó. "¿El proceso?"

Con un gesto lento, Edward dijo, "Con el tiempo te convertirás en una mujer tigre".

"¿No es broma?" El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y su rostro se iluminó con esperanza. "¿Eso significa que viviré más tiempo y todo lo otro? ¿Y seré capaz de cambiar de forma, también?"

Edward no pudo dejar de sonreír. "Sí, mi amor."

La mujer-tigre dentro de ella se movió, y ella le dio un largo y fuerte beso.

Cuando él se alejó del beso, los ojos Edward estaban cerrados con Bella y movió su pene en su Quim. El gritó de placer, gruñó y dijo, "Eres mía, Bella Swan. Me perteneces."

Lentamente le hizo el amor, conduciéndolos a los dos más allá de sus límites.

Empujando más y más hasta que ambos culminaron juntos en una explosión de pasión y amor.

A medida que flotaban juntos, Bella suspiró y murmuró, "Te amo, Edward".

Edward la besó en los labios dulces y respondió: "Y yo te amo, mi reina de Corazones."


End file.
